


Love's Curse

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angor Rot is Gunmar's horse., Claire has ice powers, Claire is Elsa, Eli is Anna, Eli's adopted, F/M, He's also the stable boy, Jimmy Jam will be Hans if Hans wasn't an evil dickhead, Krel Also thinks he's a horse, Krel is Sven, M/M, Not a reindeer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve is Kristoff, Steve is trying his best, Yes this is a Frozen AU., yes i am that bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Eli's had dreams of magic for as long as he can remember but the only thing remotely magical about his life is the white streak in his hair. Eli's life was monotone, quiet, lonely but maybe it'll be a little less lonely with the new stable boy stealing his interest.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinky, Eli Pepperjack/Jim Lake Jr., Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack
Comments: 64
Kudos: 109





	1. Frozen

Ophelia hadn’t been able to sleep the night she found her son. Walking the halls of their castle. Shaking her head softly when a servant asks if she needs anything. 

A loud ringing of the front bell tingles then and since Ophelia is closest she heads for the door herself. 

The guard swinging it open for her and the last thing she expects is a small basket. It was snowing outside. The blanket shifting to reveal a small baby with shocking black hair and the softest brown eyes. 

“Get Javier!” She orders quickly, Miss Janeth nods and runs off as Ophelia picks up the baby. Cradling the baby gently in her arms and smiling. 

“Hello, little one, where did you come from?” She coos and the baby smiles at her. Warming her heart. After so much trouble conceiving, it was like a gift from God. 

“Ophelia, what is the matter?” Her husband asks making an appearance a few minutes later. Ophelia cooing and rocking the burbling bub softly. 

“It appears that Claire will have a brother after all” Ophelia says turning to her husband and holding up the small bundle. 

“Ophelia you can’t possibly think. He must surely have a mother?” Her husband says coming over to them, pulling the blanket back a little to reveal the baby’s face properly. 

“A mother who left him on our doorstep” Ophelia points out. 

“If we take in one baby, there will be a thousand more where he came from. You know the orphanage is well equipped to handle this sort of thing” Javier murmurs wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“What if we don’t tell anybody, we say he’s ours. That I hid the pregnancy, Javier. This is surely a sign from the gods. They want us to have a son” Ophelia whispers, running her hands through the soft hair.

Javier sighs and suddenly the baby is being lifted from her arms. 

“He does look a lot like Claire when she was this age. He even has the same smile” Javier whispers softly, his face melting into a grin. 

Ophelia knows her husbands just as won over as she is. 

“Well, what are we going to name him?” Javier asks looking up at her. 

“I was thinking Elijah, it means miracle.” She says smiling. 

“Fitting, a miracle indeed,” He says.

If only Ophelia had known just what a true miracle her new son would become. 

*

Eli giggles as he crawls onto his sister's bed. Grabbing her shoulder gently and shaking her. 

“Claire. Psst. Claire. Wake up, wake up, wake up!” 

“Urg Eli, stop, go play by yourself!” Claire whines. Giving him a half-hearted push. 

He laughs and just lays over her. 

“The sky is up so I’m up. Come on. Please. I’m bored!” He chirps. 

Claire pushes him harder this time and he goes falling off the bed but he rolls when he lands and laughs. That’s when an idea hits him and has him crawling back on the bed. Poking her in the cheek. 

“Wanna build a snowman?” He asks. 

That gets her to open an eye and he knows he has her full attention. Grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed. 

They both struggle to keep their giggles quiet as they head downstairs towards the ballroom. Claire pulling him to a stop and he jumps in place. Clapping his hands together. 

He loved his sisters magic it was well magical and while he used to be upset that he didn’t get any powers like she did. He’s sure he’d give himself frostbite. So it was a smarter choice. 

“What do you want to do first?” Claire asks, a glee in her eyes. Her fingers practically glowing with that blue magic. He could feel the small chill rolling off her. 

“SNOWMAN!” He cheers and she laughs shushing him. 

It takes her a few seconds but suddenly a large pile of snow appears and they spend a while slowly building it up. Eli even sneaking into the kitchens to steal a carrot for the snowman's nose. 

Eli giggles at the sight of it, poking it softly. 

“Toby” He suggests for a name and Claire nods. Smiling. 

They spend the next few hours bouncing around the snow, never actually cold under Eli’s hands. Claire only ever made the snow cold when she wanted it to be. 

He starts bouncing from snow hill to snow hill. Claire creating them under his feet, laughing to himself. 

“Eli stop! slow down. I can’t keep up. ELIJAH!” Claire yells as Eli goes to jump for the clear air in front of him. Trusting her to catch him. 

Instead, something smacks him in the face and he feels like he had been dumped in a pile of snow. Claire screaming his name and for his parents. 

He feels freezing from the inside out, shivering in his sister's arms as she cries. He was so cold, so, so cold. 

“Claire what did you do!” Their father yells more out of panic then anger. 

“He was moving too quickly. I tried to catch him. I’m so sorry!” Claire cries as he’s lifted from her arms. His mother’s face coming into view. 

“Mum I’m cold” He whispers as he curls into his mother's cowl. 

“It’ll be alright. It’ll be fine Mijo. The Trolls might be able to help” His father says pulling him from his mother’s arm. 

Eli feels his teeth chattering as his father walks somewhere. Eli doesn’t know where they head. Just that his freezing as his father rides with him in his arms. His mother and sister on another horse. 

“Just hold in there mijo, we’ll be there soon” His father whispers. 

Eli whimpers and just curls deeper into his father's coat even though he had been bundled up in what felt like every blanket they had in the castle. 

The jostling finally stops and Eli peels open tired eyes to see they're in a clearing with rocks sitting around. 

“W-w-w-what’s go-going on?” He gets out. He’s mother shushing himself softly as Claire looks around as well. 

“Please, my son needs help. Please. I’m begging you!” His father calls to the clearing. 

Eli confused as to why his father was talking to nobody. The second biggest rock in the clearing suddenly moves. Unfurling up into a troll. A big, blue troll with four arms and so many eyes. 

More and more trolls unfurling. The biggest one right on the four-armed one's heels. 

“You’re majesty cursed or born?” The big troll asks grabbing Claire’s hand first. 

“Born,” His father says quickly, panic still clear in his voice. 

“I didn’t mean to. We were just playing!” Claire cries. Their mother shushing her softly, telling her it wasn’t her fault that it was a mistake. 

The troll rests a rough hand on Eli’s forehead. 

“Be lucky it was not the heart as the heart can not so easily be changed but the head can be persuaded” 

The Troll even smiles at Eli, who just smiles right back even if he was freezing. Shaking so hard he’s sure he would hurt from all the exertion on his body. 

His eyes drift though and for a second he swears he spots a boy around his age. Blond hair catching in the moonlight and curled into the side of one of the trolls. A tiny reindeer beside him. Watching Eli in return. 

“Do what you must” Eli’s father says. 

“I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe,” The troll says softly. 

“N-n-no I don’t w-w-want to forget!” Eli says quickly. Teeth chattering. The last he wanted was to forget Claire's magic. 

“It’s ok little one. I will still leave the fun” The Troll reassures him before Eli’s eyes fall shut against his will. The last thing he sees is that blond boy staring at him in wonder.


	2. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big plans are being set in motion and Eli is just being dragged along for the ride. By his ankle, screaming.

Eli groans as he sits up in bed, running his hand through his hair and over his eyes. He had been up late in the library again reading up on this dream he kept having. There had to be one book in the damn palace that could give him his answer. 

Claire had powers and he had met trolls and that boy. He had the same dream for as long as he could remember. Eli just shoves his glasses into place and sighs scratching over his face. 

“Prince Elijah are you up yet?” His maid calls knocking on the door. 

“Uh sorta.” He calls more mumbles really. 

“It is your sister's coronation today remember. Do you need help getting dressed?” 

“I think I have it covered, Thank you miss Janeth” He calls back. He hears her heels as she walks away before finally sliding out of bed and stretching. 

He stares at the suit that had been laid out for him yesterday and sighs. It was made from dark green wool, something about bringing out his eyes. He just remembers getting jabbed eighty-two times by the time the tailor was finished measuring him. Finally the big day. Claire’s coronation. The new queen. 

He glances as the painting on the wall and takes a deep breath as he sees his parents faces. They would be proud of their children. Of Claire. She had become a fine princess and Eli was certain she would be an even finer Queen. 

If only they were here to see it. 

Eli moves on with his day, moving towards the bathroom and running some water over his face, not sparing a single glance at the white stripe in his hair. That like his dreams had been there since before he could remember. 

As Miss Janeth had made sure to remind him, it just added to his charm. 

Once he gets dressed he heads down to the dining hall. Claire already sitting on the far end of the table, ignoring him like she always did. He remembers when they had a good relationship but that was before their parents had passed and Claire had to grow up far too quickly. 

Eli is only second in line so he was left to spend his days running around the castle and examining bugs and annoying the guards. Claire had been forced into studies, preparing her for her job as queen. 

He chews at his toast and sighs. 

“So the big day today” He mumbles to make some conversation. 

Claire nods, half glancing up from her own plate before looking away again. 

“So it is. Are you prepared for it?” She asks him. Surprising him, the was the first words she had spoken to him in possibly years. At least words that were directly aimed at him. That wasn’t her fault though. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Are you ready...to be queen?” He asks nervously. Feeling more like he’s talking to a stranger than his own sister. 

“I will never be ready but it is what must be done. I’m sure you will enjoy having the gates open though I suppose with all the sneaking out you do. It won’t be much different” She murmurs. 

Eli gulps. 

“I thought I did that quieter” 

“I am...I was the queen in waiting. I know everything that goes on in this castle Eli. Even your dalliances” She says, surprising Eli with a genuine smile. 

Eli chokes a little on his water. 

“I uh...” 

“I am not judging you don’t worry. At least one of us if enjoying our teenage years. Just as long we don’t have some random girl knocking on our door with your heir, all is good” Claire says grinning a little. 

“Well that definitely won’t be a problem,” Eli says before he means to. 

“Right you always did prefer the stable boys” 

“CLAIRE!” Eli yells from sheer embarrassment as she laughs loudly. But this talk has been the best they’ve had in years and Eli finds himself smiling back. 

The day is a whirlwind from breakfast onwards and Claire goes back to being that stony cold queen in waiting he had the unfortunance of witnessing and Eli had just walked past the stables when a voice has caught his attention. 

“Krel just hold still. God damn it you stupid reindeer. You are not a horse, how many times do we have to go over this” 

The voice deep and rough but also just nice to listen to. Lilting. He feels drawn to it and finds himself stepping towards it. Walking around the corner only to feel his jaw hit the floor. 

The boy from his dreams. Well, not the boy. The man. This was a man and wow was it definitely a man who was currently seeming to fight with a giant reindeer who had its antlers stuck in the crossbeams between the stables. 

“Just turn your head...just calm down. Krel you're killing me here bud” The voice continues.

“Are you ok?” Eli finds himself asking and the man turns before immediately falling to one knee, pressing his hand to his chest. 

“Your royal highness, what can I help you with?” He asks quickly. 

“Uh, you don’t have to do all of that. I uh, can I help?” Eli asks nodding towards the reindeer who was still trying to get its antlers free. 

The man stands and nods. 

Eli walks softly towards the reindeer, holding out a soft hand. 

“Hello, your name is Krel isn’t it. Did we get stuck” He coos softly and the reindeer huffs giving him a pitiful look. 

He rubs his hand gently down the reindeer’s snout and smiles at the feel of its rough fur. 

The man just continues to watch, curious. Seeming to examine Eli. Eli subconsciously reaching down to pull his hood further over his head. Hiding his streak. 

Miss Janeth could spout on all she wanted about it making him special. Doesn’t mean he believed her. 

He reaches up the same hand, grabbing one side of the antlers. 

“This won’t hurt, can you turn your head like this for me?” Eli asks turning his head the way he wants the reindeer too. 

It copies his movements and while its head is like that he pushes. It falls back onto its butt but it was free so he wasn’t too fazed. 

“Let's try going around the stables next time yes?” Eli asks as it pushes itself to its feet. Honking at him. 

“Thank you, your highness.” The man says, looking ready to kneel again.

“Eli, please. Your highness does my head in and who might you be if this wonderful creature is Krel” Eli asks. Laughing when Krel licks up his cheek in thanks.

“Uh, Steve your hig...” Eli gives him a look and Steve gives him a nervous smile in return. “...Eli. I’m the new stable boy, taking over for Lawrence” 

“Well I hate to tell you but this isn’t a horse” Eli jokes, gesturing to the big reindeer. Grinning when it seems to glare at him. 

“Yeah but try telling him that. Is there anything you needed? Would you like me to tack up your horse for you or...?” 

Steve seems at a lose, nervously scratching the back of his blond hair. Still as blond as the boy in his dreams had been. 

“No not today. It is Claire’s coronation and she would be mighty pissed should I miss it. She might lock me out of the castle for good” Eli says with a shrug. 

“Right the queen's coronation. I forgot about that” 

“Elijah there you are! Come on, quickly now. Claire wants you by her side at the coronation and we need to get you into place before the public gets here” Uhl bellows from across the way. 

Eli sighs but nods. 

“Thank you for your help. I, will I see you around?” Steve asks. 

“Most definitely, I’m sure Krel will get his antlers stuck again and should he. Come find me” Eli says smiling. 

Steve laughs and Eli feels something warm in his chest. He ignores it though and heads back towards where Uhl was standing. 

“Your highness?” Steve calls and Eli turns just as a gust of wind blows through the courtyard. Blowing his hood off. 

He quickly makes to cover up his hair but Steve had already seen it. Mouth falling open, something of familiarity in his eyes. 

“Your highness. NOW!” Uhl yells and Eli shoves his hood over his face before turning and walking back into the castle. 

Eli tries hard not to give away his boredom as all the dignitaries and who knows what else is standing by. Listening to the history of Arcadia. Claire flashes him a subtle grin and he smiles back. 

Finally, Claire’s simple but beautiful crown is placed in her hair and she sighs as she goes to grab the orb and sceptre. 

“Your majesty. The gloves” The pope whispers. 

Claire seems to take in a breath before nodding and pulling them off. Eli couldn’t recall the last time he had seen her without some form of gloves on but just thought she liked it that way. 

She lays them on the plush pillow before wrapping shaky hands around the gold sceptre and orb turning around and lifting them up as the pope starts spewing some archaic nonsense. 

Eli watches his sister closely and feels a chill roll off her but before he can figure it out. She’s just as quickly pulling her gloves back into place, sceptre and orb back in place on the cushion. 

The entire palace seems to cheer and Eli is surprised when he’s being hugged by Claire. 

“Thank you for being here. I couldn’t have done it without you by my side” She whispers and Eli just hugs her back quickly. 

Before he knows he’s whisked off to some coronation party in the great hall and before he can make a scramble for the buffet. Uhl is grabbing his arm and shoving him up to the dais. 

“But I’m not...Hey, Claire” He mumbles when he’s forced to stand beside her. 

She gives him a queenly nod and god was she really beautiful. Any man that could whoo her was going to be very lucky indeed. Her black hair pinned from her tan face and braided back. A long sweeping ballgown of purple and gold, the Arcadian colours. 

Eli adjusting the blazer of his suit as he struggles to stay still. 

A large brute of a man who instantly makes Eli stand on edge gathers his attention when he steps up the dais. Bowing low. He was Duke Gu...something or other. 

“Your Majesty, Thank you for inviting me to such a joyous occasion. Would there be any chance of sharing a dance with Arcadia’s new queen?” He asks standing up straight again. 

“Oh I uh don’t dance but if you would care to my brother makes a fine dancer,” Claire says and Eli gives her a look. He only gets a sheepish one in return. 

“That would be just as lovely. Your highness” The Duke says bowing to Eli. Holding out a thick hand. 

Eli was so gonna murder Claire for this. He gets spun away into the crowd, glaring at his sister as he goes. She has the audacity to laugh at him. 

Eli dances with the duke and tries not to be insulted that the Duke would immediately assume he should take the girls position but he goes with it. Not wanting to make Claire any enemies as her first day of Queenship. 

“So uh. I’m sorry to sound so rude but I’ve appeared to have forgotten your name...My Lord” Eli stammers out. 

It just gets the Duke to smile at him. 

“Gunmar Black of the Darklands. Though despite its name it is a lovely place. You should visit one day. Having such a pretty face around might brighten the place up a little” The Duke says and Eli politely nods. Struggling not to burn red at the compliment. 

There was absolutely no way in hell he was ever getting on those death traps you called boats. Not after... 

“Well, it is lovely to meet you, My Lord,” Eli says as he struggles not to step on Gunmar’s foot. 

“May I ask what the white streak in your hair means? If that is not prying too much Your Highness” Gunmar asks him. 

Eli’s right hand immediately coming up to touch the coloured hair. 

“I’ve always had it. My mother, Ophelia said I was born with it. Can’t seem to get rid of it, no matter how often I try to cut it out.” Eli murmurs. 

It always just grows back the same and he had stopped trying eventually, finding it easier to cover up than to cut out. 

“And mar such lovely hair. It suits you, an interesting look for an interesting character” 

“I uh thank you My Lord” Eli says before finally the song is over and he politely excuses himself. 

He walks up back up to the dais. Muttering to Claire that she best lock her door tonight lest she not wake up in the morning. 

She just lets out a soft laugh and he elbows her in the side when nobody is looking. 

Then suddenly the entire ballroom falls quiet and Claire takes a deep breath. Curling her hands in front of her waist, back as straight as a ruler. 

“Thank you all so much for coming tonight. It has been wonderous getting to see so many new faces and I hope we can do a great many more parties. Just like this one but for now. I have my first announcement as Queen” She says. Voice carrying around the ballroom. Everybody watching in pure wonderment. 

Eli is watching quizzically. 

“We from this day forth have the chance to bond two nations and make them one. Your highness” Claire calls and a young man steps forward. 

He was breathtaking. Stark black hair and the bluest eyes, bluer then any sea Eli could even begin to imagine. He was tall and thin but strong, wearing a dark navy blue suit that brought out his eyes. A steeled back and a soft smile on his face. He kneels before the dais. 

“From this day forwards James Lake Jr, Prince of Hearthstone will be courting our very own Prince, my brother. Elijah and hopefully in the fall they will be wed to unite our two nations!” 

Eli’s world goes pitch black as the world somehow still manages to spin. Spiralling him down into that darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When do planned marriages ever go to plan.


	3. For The First Time In Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for character and world building.

Claire was running for her brother in a second. Prince James also doing the same. People watching in shock but by the time Sir James is kneeling beside him. Eli is coming back around. 

Their staff on standby just in case it’s worse. 

“Whoa steady, are you ok Your Highness?” Sir James as Eli rubs a hand through his hair. Messing it up a little. 

“Yes thank you” 

“I am sorry Elijah. I wanted to warn you but was given no time. Are you sure you’re ok? You don’t want to see Strickler?” Claire asks as Sir James gets Eli back on his feet. 

“It was just the shock Your Majesty. I am fine thank you” Eli says waving her off. 

Prince James asks if Eli would walk with him to the buffet table and Eli agrees. Claire stopping him for a second and Eli gives her a soft look. 

Claire feeling good enough to leave him go. 

She overhears a few ladies talking a few metres away. Whispering behind their fans. All looking identical except for the colour of their hair. Brunette, blond and a deep black. 

“I’ve heard the prince barely eats a thing and then throws it back up after. What a ghastly thing to do.” The brunette one says, eliciting shocked gasps out of the other two stupid bats. 

“Well, it’s no wonder he had such a fainting spell. What an embarrassment. At his own sister's coronation to” The blond, even snootier one says. 

They continue talking as if they were in their own private chambers about every rumour they could think of. Not even noticing that Claire had stepped off her dias and into their range. 

She clears her throat and all three of them jump. The blond one dropping her fan altogether and scrambling to pick it up as the other two bow low. 

“You’re Majesty. The honour of speaking to you is far beyond my wildest dreams” The raven-haired lady says, voice trembling. Looking up at Claire as best as she can. 

“Please refrain from insulting my brother in my very presence. Do so in your own homes if you so wish but I refuse to hear a single nasty word from the three of you again. Is that clear?” Claire asks low.

All three of them nodding and Claire lets them practically run off. 

“Your Majesty. Are you ok?” The servant Uhl asks stepping up to her side. 

“Yes thank you, just dealing with some naysayers” She says giving her tutor a smile. 

“About you my queen?” 

“About my brother,” Claire says looking around and finding said brother arm in arm with James and smiling. Nodding along to something that the other prince says. 

Claire watches them for a few seconds. Well, she mostly watches the new prince. He was very handsome and her brother was very lucky. 

The prince held himself in high regard to by the way he walked, the confidence in his steps. 

“His dreamy isn’t he?” A voice says and Claire smiles when she sees her best friend, confidant and lady in waiting Mary standing beside her.

Beautiful as ever, her dark hair pulled from her face into a small twisted bun. A gorgeous pink dress hanging over her in the best way possible. 

“Very.” 

“Do you think your brother will share?” Mary teases. 

Claire laughing softly. 

“Also what do you think of that Lord Gunmar. He seems very uh...brash” Mary asks even quieter. 

“He is an interesting character. I advise you and Darci to both keep yourself safe around him. Just in case” Claire says warily, spotting the giant man in the crowd easily. He was talking low with a few of his very own guards he had brought. 

“Of course Your Majesty” 

Claire finally gets the all good to be able to leave her own coronation and she practically runs for the solace of her rooms. Already feeling the headache growing. 

As soon as she’s in her rooms, she slams the door and lets out the magic that had been building in her arms for the last few hours. Desperately wanting out. Her hands shaking as she struggles to pull off her gloves. 

The second her fingers are free, she’s pushing her hands out and snow comes to life before her eyes. 

Her father and mother might have tried to teach her to be scared of her magic but when she was alone. There was no-one she could hurt. So she could use her magic freely. 

She wasn’t good by any means and she wouldn’t dare practise her magic in front of people. Not even in front of her brother. Not when that could lead to his curse becoming worse. His heart becoming weaker. 

That was her one regret about her magic. That she hurt someone she loves so much. It’s why she had distanced herself all these years, just so she doesn’t do it again. 

Claire doesn’t think about it though. Instead of watching her greatest, closest friend of all time rolling himself together. 

Squat and round and picking up his arms until Toby is standing in front of her. 

“How was your day My Majesty,” Toby asks once his fully formed. 

“Your Tobes. It’s Your” She corrects as she smiles. 

“That too. How’d the coronation go? Did you freeze anybody annoying?” Toby chirps as he waddles around her dining room. Moving over to the table and grabbing a carrot out of the basket on the table. Miss Janeth's’ idea of a splash of colour. 

“No” 

“Hmm unfortunate. How’d did that new prince go? Jim what’s his name” Toby asks sticking the carrot into place and giving her a smile. 

“James and well enough. Eli fainted when he heard the news” 

“That boy doesn’t eat enough. You should order him to fatten up. You can do that now” Toby half-jokes before asking if Eli was really ok. 

Toby remembers Eli and remembers what Claire did to him. He was the one person who never made her feel bad about her powers. Saying that she literally gave him life and that without her. He’d be nothing but a pile of cold, dead snow. 

Claire nods and moves to start getting her dress off. Toby helping with her corset before she moves into her walk-in closest to pull on a nightshirt. It was soft and falls to her knees and she can breathe in it. Which is her favourite thing. 

Toby was running his little stick branches across the books on her shelf. 

“Can you teach me how to read some more?” He asks looking up at her. 

Claire nods and pulls her favourite childhood book off the shelf. Both of them moving to sit on her bed. Toby staring at the pages intently, mouthing the words along with her. 

> **ELI**

Eli couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun at a ball. Though he can’t quite remember the last time they had a ball either. So really. 

“Tell me what interests you,” Jim asks. The first thing he had told Eli was he preferred to be called Jim. It sounded less stuck up then James or so Jim had said. 

“Bugs. I really like myths and legends. I think I’ve read every book on Mythology we have at least eight times over. But bugs are my favourite. I like to study them, the way they move and fly and how some are poisonous. Did you know an ant can lift a 100 times its body weight? How amazing is that? And then Crickets. They can predict the weather...” 

Eli cuts himself off when he realises that he's been rambling. 

“I apologise for boring you. I drive my tutors up the wall with my rambling” Eli mumbles, embarrassed. Wishing he can almost just disappear into the floor. 

First, he faints and then he can’t shut up. Jim must think his to be married to a beefhead. Regretting it already. 

“No. Don’t apologise. It is fascinating. You can really forecast the weather with a cricket?” Jim asks. Genuine interest on his face. So he's either a very good actor or actually wants to hear what Eli has to say. 

Eli’s face lights up anyways and he can’t help his smile. 

They talk for hours. About this and that. Getting to know the person they were to be married to by the end of fall. Eli finding out that the sword and the title Jim bore had more meaning than just any prince. 

He was a Sir for a reason. A knighted prince who leads his entire army made battle plans and trained daily. The sword at his hip was a well-used one. 

But Jim also appeared to have a softer side. Smiling and talking to a few of the shy little ones who come up to wish them well in their engagement. Probably prompted by their parents. Kneeling down and making a show of kissing the little girls hands. Treating them like real ladies which makes them all the more shyer. 

It was adorable truly and Eli found he wasn’t worried about marrying a man who couldn’t help but be so cute with the children. 

Eli finally can’t stop himself from yawning as Jim explains what his castle looks like. Very orange apparently. Though hearthstone was said to be made from the very crystals that had once been buried beneath it and the most beautiful sight in the world. 

“I suppose one day I’ll see it” Eli murmurs. Hiding his mouth behind his head as he yawns again. 

Jim nods giving him a smile. 

It would be expected of Eli of course. To move to Hearthstone with his husband. With the future king. At least Eli wouldn’t be expected to give Jim an heir. 

But still, to leave his kingdom, his people, his sister behind that was the most daunting thing. The thought almost made him sick. 

“Would you like me to walk you back to your room Your Highness?” Jim asks quietly. 

Eli looks around and sees the now very empty ballroom. His sister gone, probably escaping the minute Miss Janeth let her. 

“That would be nice thank you. Where are you staying?” 

“The west suite. It has the loveliest views of the gardens. I could stare at them for hours and hours. I don’t know how you can ever get anything done. I’ve never seen flowers so beautiful” Jim says, wonderment in his eyes. 

Eli just nods. That was the best wing minus his and Claire’s. Probably nothing compared to Jim’s own rooms at home. 

“I hope they are adequate enough for you,” Eli says politely. 

“More then, Thank you” 

They walk the rest of the way in silence, which is comfortable and not tight or tense. Jim was relaxing to be around and Eli is grateful that he hadn’t ended up being betrothed to someone like Lord Black. 

Jim and Eli say goodbye at his door and Eli slips inside. Moving to pull off his jacket, yawning once more. 

Before he can even fully get undressed though, he hears music and wind brushing through his hair. He traces the music from just outside his main room. A smile coming to his face. 

It might be late but by the lantern reflecting off that blond hair. Eli knows who is laying against the haystack, playing the lute. A slightly rough but soothing voice filtering through the air. 

Something Eli hadn’t expected from such a man. 

Eli couldn’t understand what was being said though. Steve singing in a tongue, not of Eli’s own. He couldn’t even begin to understand but he also felt like he had heard it somewhere before. Deep off in a memory or a dream. A rough language of rock and stone. Eli also felt like he didn’t need to understand either. Getting the feeling of the song. 

The feeling of home nestling itself deep in his soul and Eli leaves his window open. Falling asleep with that music slowly seeping into him and making him feel warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOBY. I couldn't not have him in my story. Also be prepared for a few dozen different points of view.


	4. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks and early morning walks.

Jim couldn’t sleep. His bed was comfortable. More than comfortable and he was tired. But due to being in such a new place. He just couldn’t sleep. At least not until he had made sure everything was ok and in place. 

He runs into the court physician first. A tall, thin man. Gray splashed through his hair as he looks down his nose at Jim but in a way that, Jim knows he looks at everybody like that. 

“Sir James. Lovely to finally meet you. You are to be wed to our Elijah correct? I am Walter Strickler.” The man asks. 

“Yes. I did not see you at the ball?” Jim questions. 

“I was cutting off a mans finger. It appears the chill has already set in early this year” Strickler shrugs. 

Jim makes polite conversation with the physician for a few more moments before Strickler says he has to get back to the flu remedy he was prepping for the harsh winter months that were to come. 

That was the one thing Jim was not looking forward to in the slightest. Winter and with it...snow. He shivers at the thought. He had seen snow before of course but Hearthstone didn’t have snow for more than a few days. Jim had heard of the winters here lasting long and freezing over the very ocean themselves. 

He was already cold and it was only just the last week of fall. He had no idea how the queen or his betrothed could handle it. 

Speaking of the Queen. He hears her voice. 

“Oh, can we make honey tea?” A voice asks. 

“You know you’ll melt if you drink it right?” Her Majesty says softly. 

Jim follows the voices confused by that statement and before he can come around the corner. He smacks into a suit of armour. Rattling it. 

He hears scuffling and when he finally gets around the corner. Queen Claire is on her own. Staring at him like a deer. 

“I apologise for scaring you, Your Majesty,” Jim says quickly, giving a soft bow. 

“You are fine. Are you ok? Can you not sleep. Is your bed not comfortable we can have the servants set up another suite for you” The Queen asks. 

“It is more then fine thank you. I just couldn’t sleep. New places and all that. Did I hear another voice?” Jim asks looking around the empty hallway. Finding nobody. 

“Oh yes. Just a servant. He has gone to bed now.” Claire says waving away his concern. 

Jim nods before taking a breath. 

“Would you like me to accompany you on your walk?” He asks softly. Not wanting to push. 

“That would be lovely. Why don’t I show you around? I’ve heard you like to cook” The Queen says before she starts walking. Jim falling into step behind her. 

They walk in quiet but comfortable silence. Jim trying not to look at the Queen too much. She had lost her dress from earlier and instead was wearing an uncorseted day dress, half-hidden beneath a purple and gold cloak. 

“How was your journey over?” The Queen asks. 

“Honestly very boring. You can only stare at the same stretch of ocean for so long” Jim says and Her Majesty smiles a little. 

“I haven’t been on a ship since I was little. Elijah has a fear of them after what happened with our parents” She explains softly. 

“That is quite understandable. I give my condolences by the way. I think my mother sent hers when it happened” Jim says softly. 

Jim had only been just reaching his adolescent years when he was given the news that Arcadia’s adored Queen and King had passed away. 

“She did. It was very nice of her. My brother took their death the hardest I think. Not saying I didn’t...I just didn’t have time to really think about it you know” Claire says softly, fiddling with some of her cloak. 

“I was only four when my father passed away. I don’t really remember him but apparently. He was the one I got my love of cooking from. Let me say, it is rather good that Mother doesn’t have to cook. She’d kill us all within the week” Jim says chuckling to himself. 

“Surely she can’t be that bad” 

Jim gives the Queen a look that has her laughing again and they finally step into the kitchen. Vast and open, a warm hearth going in the corner. A pot sitting over it. 

“Your Majesty!” One of the kitchen staff says catching sight of them both. The other three people turning in shock. 

Bowing quickly, hands over their hearts. 

“Relax. I’m just showing Sir James the kitchen. If he wishes to cook, let him. I’ve heard he is one of the finest chefs from his entire nation” 

Jim goes to say that his not really that good but he just keeps his mouth shut. Giving the servants a smile. 

The staff goes back to milling around. Talking between themselves, Jim looking around and getting a lay of the land. 

“Your Majesty. You’re honey tea. Sir James, would you like some?” One of the staff asks handing a mug to Her Majesty. She thanks him softly, ruffling his reddish-blond hair. 

“I am fine thank you,” He says and the servant nods and backs away. 

They talk a little while longer until the moon is starting to go down. Until the Queen is hiding her yawns behind her hand and trying to be polite but her eyes are also starting to fall shut. 

“Your Majesty, how about I walk you back to your suite. You seem tired” He murmurs. 

“That would be appreciated,” The Queen says standing and running her hands down her dress. Flattening out any wrinkles. 

“Good night Your Highness” The boy who had given her the cup of honey tea says. 

“Good night Seamus” The Queen replies and the boy beams with pride before returning to what looks like his mother's side. Hiding himself in the folds of her skirt. 

Their walk is silent but nice and Jim is bowing low when they reach the Queen’s door. The guards watching him cautiously. 

“Thank you for walking with me Your Majesty. I am honoured” He says low, pulling himself up to his full height. 

“I should be thanking you. Hopefully, you are able to sleep now. Good night James” Her Majesty says before starting to close the door. 

“Uh...” Jim starts and Her Majesty opens the door a little again. 

“Yes?” 

“I..Jim. I prefer Jim if you may” He gets out a few seconds later. 

“Very well. Good night Jim...You may call me Claire when we’re in private” The Queen murmurs, giving him a soft smile before her door finally closes cutting off his view. 

Jim stands there for a few more seconds before one of the guard's grunts. So he gets a move along, a smile finally breaking from his face when he turns the corner out of sight. 

**STEVE**

Steve is forcibly woken up by a kick to the side. Sitting up in a second. If only so he doesn’t get kicked a second time. He rubs a hand over his face and looks up to see some Lord or another sneering down at him. 

“Get my horse ready!” He snaps. 

“Yes My Lord” Steve says quickly, getting to his feet. Pulling a few stray pieces of straw from his hair.

“I don’t have all morning. Now!” The man snarls, smacking Steve across the back of the head. 

“My apologies Lord...” That’s when he remembers who this is. Gunmar Black. “...Black. I will have your horse saddled in moments”

Which is how he ends up staring down the giant beast. A warhorse with grey, dappled fur and black eyes staring straight back at him. 

“Bite me and I will...well I won’t do much. Just don’t bite me” Steve says holding up the bridle to the warhorse. 

It snorts at him but lets him put the bit into its mouth and Steve is good from there. It’s actually really good for him. Which is a nice change to most warhorses. Normally their to stuck up to think they can be saddled. 

“Good boy,” Steve says softly patting down the horse's snout now he feels like it’s not gonna go him. It’s ear flickers and he pulls it out to where Lord Black was waiting. 

“Took you long enough. I might have to talk to Lawrence about your tardiness!” Gunmar huffs and Steve is thankfully too far away for the bastard to try and smack him again. 

Instead, he just gets on his horse and rides off and Steve is glad to see him go. Krel finally deems Steve worthy of his presence. Sitting down beside him and snorting quietly. 

“He seems like a terrible person” 

“Tell me about it.” Steve huffs. 

“Can we get some carrots?” Krel asks, ear flicking. 

Steve can’t help but roll his eyes but he nods. Krel honking in excitement as he gets himself back to his feet. Tail wagging a little. 

They head down to the kitchens and Steve hears a rustling in the Larder. He just ignores whichever staff member is starting lunch for the royals and instead takes two carrots off the table. 

He hands one to Krel and it’s gone in seconds. That tail wiggling again and Steve takes a bite of his own. Moving to pilfer a little bread too. 

“Oh, I was gonna eat that,” A small voice says. Steve looks up and nearly outright chokes. 

Prince Elijah was standing there almost looking sad. Bottom lip pushed out a little. He also looks like he had just rolled out of bed and thrown on the first clothing he had come across. His hair still a mess, Steve’s eyes automatically drawn to that white streak. 

“Your Highness. I am so sorry. I didn’t even think to check. I deeply apologise” Steve says once he's got a clear airway. Kneeling and placing a fist over his heart. Krel’s ears folding back as he looks at the ground. 

Steve waits for the guards to be called and for him to be dragged down to dungeon cells. But it never comes. Instead, the prince is kneeling in front of him and grabbing at his fist. Steve letting him pull it away and flatten it out. Only to set the loaf of bread in Steve’s hand. 

“Take it. I’ll just eat something later” Elijah says. 

“No. Your Highness. I couldn’t possibly. I’m sorry” 

“Please. Take it as an order if you have to.” The prince says standing again. Turning and going to walk away. 

Steve stands quickly and grunts in pain when Krel kicks him in the leg with his own hind one. Snorting and flicking his head towards the prince. 

“Eat with me,” Steve says before he can think it through. Cursing himself out. 

Elijah turning and looking at him. 

“Please. Your Highness, I would be honoured to share a meal with you” Steve mumbles. Feeling so awkward and out of place. 

Prince Elijah seems to consider just walking away before his pressing a hand to his stomach. He looks back at Steve and nods. 

Steve goes to give the bread back but Elijah is doing something different. Grabbing a basket and starting to fill it with things. Apples, bread, cheese and a few carrots then he picks up the basket and walks out the servant exit. 

Steve stares after him confused. Wondering if Elijah had just said yes to please him and ran when he had the chance before he can think about it too hard. The Prince is appearing in the doorway. 

“Well, are you two coming. It’s nice out today and I want to soak up as much sun as possible before winter sets in” The boy says. 

Steve and Krel scramble after him. For a little guy, the Prince walks quick and Steve nearly loses him in the gardens twice. Until they’re coming to a fountain. 

Steve hadn’t been this far in the gardens before. He looks at the fountain statue and finds himself smiling a little. It was the Royal Family. Queen Ophelia and King Javier, holding their children. Elijah waving from his mothers hip, a giant smile on his face, Queen Claire standing proudly between her parents. Trying to look taller then she was. It was so life-like. 

“Mum cried when we received the statue as a gift,” Eli says before he outright just sits down a little in front of the fountain. 

“Uh Your Highness, I can retrieve a blanket,” Steve says quickly. Knowing if the Prince gets dirty Miss Janeth will be out for Steve’s head. 

“I’m fine. Sit and didn’t I tell you yesterday to call me Eli?” The Prince asks looking up at him. 

Steve sits down gingerly, waiting for the trap to spring. Feeling as if he's making some giant mistake. Only to see Krel going to take a drink from the fountain. 

“No! Don’t do that!” Steve whispers but it’s too late. Krel has his head practically buried in the fountain. His best friend was out to kill him. 

Elijah was so gonna throw him in the dungeons at this rate. 

“Relax Steve. You’re making me nervous” Eli says before holding out a chunk of bread to him. 

“Sorry. I just don’t exactly spend my morning in the company of Princes” Steve says trying to ease up a little. 

“Really. I thought with a face like that you’d have them hanging off you” Eli says. Cheeks going a little pink. 

“You’re the first Prince I’ve ever met” Steve murmurs. 

The first and only Prince that would give Steve the time of day. Even if that day was today. 

Eli feels some of the apples and carrots to Krel as they both chew their way through the bread and cheese. Eli watching the fountain, subconsciously playing with that white streak. 

“How’d you get it?” Steve asks. 

“Oh uh. No idea, my parents said I was born with it but I don’t think that’s right. See I have this dream...” 

“ELIJAH!” A thick accent yells then. 

Eli’s eyes widen as he jumps. 

“Oh no. You need to hide me” He whispers suddenly starting to jam everything in the basket and standing quickly. Looking around trying to figure out where Uhl is coming from. 

“I’m sorry?” Steve says confused. 

“I might have snuck out of my tutoring lessons. Please. I’ll owe you a favour!” Eli whispers harshly, still looking around. 

“It better be a good favour,” Steve says jokingly. 

“I’ll...I’ll..uh. I can’t think of anything right now. Please” Eli hisses at him, completely missing Steve's joke. 

“Of course Your Highness I am at your service,” Steve says and he drags Eli around the long way through the garden. Nearly running straight into Uhl. Shoving the prince into a nearby bush, really holing that Eli doesn’t get to badly hurt. 

“Steven. What are you doing out here?” Uhl asks looking down at him. 

“Enjoying the sun sir. What can I help you with?” Steve asks. Voice squeaking a little. He clears his throat. 

“Is your Reindeer trying to eat the Queen’s hedges?” Uhl asks, arching an eyebrow. Arms crossed. Steve turns and sees Krel nibbling at the hedge that Steve had shoved Eli into. 

“Krel!” Steve hisses. 

Krel just looks at him and snorts. Steve face palming and taking a deep breath. Heading over and grabbing Krel by the antler. 

“But food” Krel whines as Steve starts pulling him away. 

“Not right now and you just ate you battering ram” Steve huffs. Uhl just gives him a weird look before sighing. 

“If you see Prince Elijah. Please drag him up to his rooms. He is supposed to be learning about Hearthstone's history today.” 

“Yes, sir. Will do. Is that all?” Steve asks feeling fidgety. 

“Yes. You should probably get back to work. Don’t leave it all on Lawrence” Uhl huffs before turning and walking away. Steve gives it a minute before turning to the hedge. 

“It’s safe. You can come out now” Steve mutters to the hedge. It shuffles and twists for a second before a basket appears first. Steve takes it and then Eli is scrabbling out of the hedge. 

In the most undignified way, Steve is sure the prince has ever moved. Steve can’t help but smile as he helps the prince to his feet. 

Moving to pull a few leaves from that wild hair. Eli giving him the softest smile. 

“Thank you seriously. I know duties and everything and it’s not like I have it that hard but Uhl is soooo boring” Eli says, brushing himself down. Shoving those bug-eyed glasses even further up his small nose. 

“Don’t worry I totally get it. I used to try and run from my tutors all the time as well” Steve says, 

“You had tutors?” Eli says surprised before horror comes over his face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just...am gonna shut up now” 

Eli almost looks like he wants to sink into the floor. Half covering his face with his hands. 

“Yes, my Dads technically. But Blinky took it very seriously” Steve says. Eli calming now he knows he hasn’t insulted Steve. 

“Blinky...” Eli murmurs, familiarity in his eyes before he shakes his head his eyes clearing up again. 

Steve would tell him the truth but Blinky had made Steve swear to keep his mouth shut about that night all those years ago. 

“Elijah. I see you!” They hear then and they both turn to see Lawrence staring straight at them. 

Steve swears he blinks and the little Prince is completely gone. Leaving him and Krel alone. Steve struggling not to laugh at Lawrence's exasperated face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time for our babies.


	5. Dealing with Dick-tators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli can never escape Uhl for long.

Eli hid away in the library’s secret alcove. His mother secret alcove. He was curled up on her favourite chair, the book of monsters cracked open on his lap. So technically if they found him, he could point out he was learning something. Even if he had read the book more times then he could count. 

He reads over the troll section again. He could just barely remember something that looked like this from his dreams. A rocky man. This troll in the book though only had two arms and two eyes. Nothing like those six eyes or four arms. 

Eli just shakes his head and drags his finger over the passage. 

_Trolls are secretive creatures, hiding amongst rocks and caves. Having the ability to turn themselves into their very surroundings. They also possess great magic and can cast powerful spells. Not much is known about this elusive species. They are hard to track down and find and normally when found are not particularly nice creatures. Playing pranks and placing hexes on unsuspecting humans. But they can also do a service for a fee. A spell for some form of payment, including gifts, favours or crystals. Some Trolls have even been known to prefer a pair of socks. ___

__Eli gives a frustrated sigh. Why couldn’t this stupid dream in his head make any more sense? It just wasn’t right. There had to be some sense somewhere._ _

__He could find nothing about memory loss or white hair or mysterious boys with dopey half-grins._ _

__Eli finally gives up when he's poured through a few more books and his eyes are starting to itch. He peaks out the alcove and out the wall-sized window. Realising that it’s night time. Wow, where did the time go?_ _

__That was always Eli’s biggest problem. He got so deep in reading that he lost track of time._ _

__“Your Highness. There you are” A voice says and Eli turns around and gives a sheepish smile._ _

__“Janeth” He squeaks._ _

__“And where have we been all day?” She asks crossing her arms, giving him a disapproving look._ _

__“Uh studying...” Eli says._ _

__“And yet Karl could find you nowhere,” Miss Janeth says disapprovingly. Even if Eli can see the twinkle in her eye._ _

__“I was doing private studies in the library. Looking up more stuff about this stupid dream” Eli explains, rocking back and forth on his heels, arms behind his back._ _

__“Very well. Well run along, don't let Karl catch you. He’ll have your head” Miss Janeth says with a soft sigh,eyes also softening._ _

__Eli beams and hugs her quickly before running off. He sneaks back up to his room and changes into some fresh clothes before running a brush through his hair, feeling like it’s a birds nest._ _

__Then he hears it again. That singing. So softly and yet somehow rough at the same time. It was magical. Pure magic. How could it not be? Eli is following that music and moving to kneel on his day bed. Curling his arms on the window sill and watching Steve play._ _

__Krel sleeping a little ways away from his human companion, chest rising and falling. This song was different from the one last night. This one was more...happier but still homey._ _

__Eli doesn’t mean to but he falls asleep then and there. Curled on his arms listening to that song wrap around him like a hug. Warming his chest from the inside out._ _

__Eli is woken up by his door slamming open and a fuming Uhl stepping into his room. He jumps and turns around, flinching at the sun. His back aching from the way he had slept._ _

__“Elijah you know you can’t leave the window open like that! You’ll freeze. You know you don’t handle the cold well!” Uhl snaps coming over and slamming the window shut._ _

__“I’m sorry. I was just star gazing and must have fallen asleep” Eli mumbles._ _

__“Where are your glasses?” Uhl asks calming down only partially._ _

__“Oh uh...oh,” Eli says when he realises they must have fallen off in his sleep. Looking back to the window._ _

__“We’ll have to ask the glassmakers to make you another pair. Don’t break these ones” Uhl says heading over to his dresser and pulling it open. Pulling out the spare glasses that Eli always kept around for cases like this._ _

__Eli presses then into place._ _

__“Don’t think I forgot about you getting out of tutoring yesterday either. So guess what we’re doing today and your little stable friend can’t hide you this time” Uhl grumbles mostly to himself._ _

__Eli huffs but nods. Accepting his fate._ _

__“Elijah!” Uhl says snapping his yardstick on the table four hours later. Eli snaps awake and shakes his head._ _

__“I’m sorry. What were you saying?” Eli asks sheepishly, rubbing his eyes._ _

__“That Hearthstone gets most of its income from gem imports. Those very same gems are used in Claire’s crown and your diadem”_ _

__Eli nods along._ _

__Suddenly Uhl turns to him. A disapproving look on Uhl’s face._ _

__“Where is that by the way. You weren’t wearing it at your sister’s coronation like you should have been?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” Eli says._ _

__He did actually but he wasn’t telling Uhl he lost it in a game of cards to a mercenary the last time he had snuck out of the castle grounds. He already knows the man would try and kill him for it._ _

__It wasn’t his fault the mercenary had a better hand._ _

__“Elijah!"_ _

__“I really don’t know. Maybe it got misplaced when I moved suites” Eli says shrugging._ _

__“That was four years ago. You’ve had it since then” Uhl grumbles._ _

__“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. You were saying about gem imports?” Eli says trying to divert topics._ _

__Uhl rolls his eyes but thankfully moves on and leaves Eli be. Instead returning to why and how gem imports were such a great thing and yadda, yadda._ _

__Uhl finally lets Eli go around dinner and that’s when Eli realises he hasn’t eaten since his picnic with Steve and Krel yesterday. No wonder he was feeling faint._ _

__He heads down to the dining hall and excuses himself for being late._ _

__“Uhl was making up for me skipping my tutoring yesterday” He explains. Claire rolls her eyes and hides a grin beneath her napkin._ _

__Jim stands and smiles at him. Bowing low. Eli bows in return and gives Jim a smile in return. They’re sat beside each other and Eli realises that puts him right across from Gunmar Black._ _

__How unfortunate. Eli just takes the scowl thrown his way._ _

__“As I was saying before His Highness interrupted. You should really think of updating your guards. Implementing new systems, protocols. It could be best if we were to be attacked” Lord Black says sternly._ _

__“I will consider it Lord Black but for now let's eat,” Claire says._ _

__“But Your Majesty...” Gunmar whines like a brat who isn’t getting his way._ _

__“I do not like talking about such dark topics over my meal. So if you refrain I will be pleased” Claire huffs. Eli giving her a reassuring smile._ _

__The rest of the table all quietly staring at their plates._ _

__“Well, I saw the loveliest bluebird today. I’m surprised they haven’t already flown north for the winter” Darci says from where she was sitting beside her Queen._ _

__Claire, she and Mary start talking about it softly grinning. Eli just eats quietly. Looking up at Jim shyly. Unsure what he could even talk about it._ _

__“So Her Majesty was telling me that you play the violin” Jim finally murmurs as dessert is brought out._ _

__“Uh, not really anymore. I can’t find the motivation. I used to play all the time but...”_ _

__But ever since his parents had passed away. The violin just didn’t seem playable anymore. Not when it was a gift from his Father on his seventh birthday._ _

__He knows they’d be sad such a gift was going to waste but every time he tried to pick up his bow and play something. He'd only end up sad instead._ _

__“Oh. Well maybe when you start playing again, you’ll give me the honour of listening” Jim says giving him a smile._ _

__Eli nods and then turns the topic to the lemon pie gracing his plate._ _

__Jim going slightly red as Eli praises it._ _

__“Thanks. It was my grandmother's recipe” Jim mutters, Eli’s eyes widening._ _

__“You made this? Oh my god. This is amazing. I didn’t know you could cook, that’s honestly awesome. I’m not very good at cooking. I’m more likely to burn down the kitchen” Eli chirps._ _

__“Thank you really. If you want some time. I can teach you?” Jim asks almost nervously._ _

__Eli’s nearly bouncing in his seat with glee._ _

__“That would be so cool. Though don’t expect me to be very good” Eli murmurs._ _

__“Don’t worry I wasn’t very good to start with either. It’s taken me years of practice. Same with sword fighting, which I would also love to teach you sometime. Can’t have the Prince getting caught unawares”_ _

__“Absolutely not. Elijah is not going near swords!” Claire cuts in then._ _

__“Come on Claire. It would be a good idea to learn how to protect myself” Eli points out. He wasn’t even allowed near the armoury._ _

__“No way. Mother and Father didn’t want you near them either. You’d cut off your own foot. We have guards for a reason” Claire says staring him down._ _

__Eli lets out a soft whine._ _

__“I would not” He finally comes up with._ _

__“You broke your wrist tripping over your own feet two years ago. What are you gonna do if you fall over with a sword in your hand? I said no Eli. Drop it ok. Please. I just need you safe” Claire says sternly._ _

__“Uhh fine. Whatever” Eli huffs knowing that if his Queen orders something, even he has to follow it._ _

__Gunmar just looks displeased like he had been forced to babysit children._ _

__“Gunmar? How do you find the castle so far?” Eli asks setting an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. Done with manners._ _

__“Even to the likes of you, it is Lord Black” Gunmar says gruffly. Staring him down. Eli just stares straight back unflinching._ _

__“My deepest apologies, Lord Black,” Eli says making sure to say it just right. Dragging out the Lord’s name into a sneer._ _

__He didn’t like the man. He wasn’t going to pretend to like the man. He might be only sixteen but he wasn’t a child and he wouldn’t let some grumpy butt treat him like one._ _

__Mary and the other few lords are all extra quiet as Claire gives him the ‘shut up. You’re being rude’ look._ _

__Jim just looks bemused but is hiding it behind his lemon pie._ _

__“Just because you are the queen’s brother. Does not mean you can be rude and ignorant”_ _

__“Actually. I’m pretty sure it means I can be and do whatever I want. Thank you for dessert Jim. It was wonderful but the child should leave the room so you adults can talk.” Eli says with a huff. Standing and walking out of the room._ _

__He doesn’t storm. He refuses to give Gunmar that satisfaction. Instead, he takes his time. Thanking the cooks before he does finally leave. The second the dining room doors are closing though, he’s letting out a quiet snarl._ _

__“Are you ok Your Highness?” One of the guards asks, falling into step beside him. Draal._ _

__“Yes. Just dealing with imbeciles that see me as nothing but a child. The usual” Eli says waving his guard off._ _

__Draal nods. Understanding and Eli gives the man a small smile back._ _

__Draal really had been his only friend for...well ever. Even if he was twenty-five. They didn’t exactly play or anything but Draal was the one person Eli had found himself able to actually talk to and not come off sounding like a spoilt, over-emotional brat._ _

__Draal's father had been the head of the guard before he had been on the boat with Eli's parents. He was smart, cunning and strong and Draal was scrambling to do the same. To fill his father's footsteps and make the stoic man proud._ _

__Eli liked to think Kanjagar was already proud of his son even if he can't tell Draal that._ _

__Draal walks him back to his room and Eli pulls out one of his favourite books. Wanting to escape for a while and doing it in the only way Eli really could._ _

__** JIM ** _ _

__Jim looks after where the Prince had gone before turning back to the table._ _

__“Such a child. Thank Deya he is not King” Gunmar says under his breath but Jim still hears it. Keeping his own temper in check. The lord's underling giving a small chuckle._ _

__Thankfully Claire doesn’t hear it or else Gunmar would be spending the night in the dungeons._ _

__“Well, I’m going to head to bed. Thank you for dinner. We’ll discuss your plans tomorrow but that does not mean I will say yes to them” Claire says standing. Holding out her hand when Mary goes to follow her._ _

__Mary nods and stays put and Claire leaves the room._ _

__Gunmar stands next, adjusting his tunic and storming out. Muttering about children running kingdoms._ _

__Jim stands next, excusing himself and hoping to catch up to Claire. He hears her voice a few minutes later._ _

__“Toby you know that’s a bad idea. What is your obsession with fire? You know it’ll melt you right?” He hears Claire chiding._ _

__“But it’s so warm,” Another voice says, laughter practically infesting the voice. The same one from last night._ _

__“Yes, which is why you’ll melt. You're made of snow” Claire says. Already sounding so much happier just by being away from Gunmar. Though that was a reasonable reaction. Gunmar set Jim on edge as well._ _

__Jim finally turns the corner only for his jaw to hit the floor._ _

__Claire was talking to a snowman! A living, breathing snowman. She was rambling to it about Gunmar being a terrible person as they walked towards her rooms. The snowman turning to look up at her, only to stop and see Jim. His own eyes somehow widening._ _

__“Uh, Claire...Claire” The snowman says reaching out a stick hand to pull on her dress. When she continues to ramble, the snowman gives him a timid smile before tugging harder. “CLAIRE!”_ _

__“What Toby?” She grumbles only to turn around and go pale as ice. Her hands slashing through the air and the snowman just dissipates into a pile on the floor._ _

__“Jim it’s not what you think. I swear!” Claire says panic on her face. Holding her hands to her chest. Her gloves were gone from dinner._ _

__“You have magic!"_ _

__“Are you trying to tell the entire castle. They’ll kill me if they find out” Claire hisses._ _

__“I would never. W-would you be able to show me some more? I swear I won’t tell anybody” Jim asks excitedly. The last time he had seen magic was. Never._ _

__He had only heard of it. About a time where magic was as common as breathing. Almost everybody had it. Lived it, used it. Until people turned on each other. Until those who didn’t have powers got scared and turned on those with powers. Feeling as if they didn't move, those with powers would and enslave them._ _

__It was a gruesome bloody time and now those who had magic hid it in fear of death. It was a hundred or so years before Jim was even born that all magic users had gone underground and now the only things that could use magic, were trolls. Even then some of the crueller humans would try to hunt them and they too had started to hide._ _

__Claire seems to be considering just calling her guards on him before shes sighs._ _

__"You vow not to tell anybody?" Claire asks, staring at him suspiciously._ _

__"I promise Your Majesty. No one else will find out" Jim says quickly._ _

__Claire still seems hesitant, looking down at her hands before she's nodding._ _

__"Fine by not here. Follow me" She says turning from him and starting to walk away._ _

__Jim follows after her quickly, eager. He was going to get to see magic. Actual magic!_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli's making enemies and Jim's making magical friends. This will go interestingly.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's in for a show of a lifetime and Steve is really hoping he doesn't get caught.

Claire was nervous as she led Jim to her rooms. She had never actually shown her magic to anybody but Eli and her parents and that hadn’t gone well. 

She enters and Jim follows timidly. The guards saying nothing. 

“So uh how does it work?” Jim asks as her painted doors close behind him. 

“I really don’t know. I just do it and it happens.” Claire explains as best as she can. 

Jim nods along. Seeming happy to just watch. Claire gestures for him to sit down and then takes a deep breath. Drawing up the magic, her hands frosting over before she lets the magic out. 

Toby forms and she moves to grab a carrot off the table for him. 

“Did you get rid of the pri...uhhhh Claire. What are you doing!” Toby hisses. Glaring at Jim. Who was staring at him wide-eyed, almost looking faint. 

“He asked to see you,” Claire says kneeling a little to put Toby’s nose in place. 

“I don’t think you can trust him,” Toby says still eyeing Jim off. 

“Well it’s too late now,” She says softly.

“Well, I mean...”Toby starts. 

“Be nice. I trust him. Jim is of good character.” Claire reassures her friend. 

Toby rolls his beady eyes but still looks at the Prince sceptically. Claire standing straight again. 

“Just cause my Queen trusts you doesn’t mean I do. I’m watching you. I won’t hesitate to shove you out a window.” Toby says pointing at Jim. 

“Understandable. I promise no harm to Her Majesty. So you are Toby?’ 

“And you are Prince Jim. You’re marrying Elijah right. You’re going to take care of him right?” Toby asks. 

“I hope to,” Jim says genuinely and Claire really hopes he does. Eli deserves to be happy with someone who loves him. 

“Good. Ok, so what’s the plan for tonight? Are we showing him the whole kit and caboodle? CAN WE MAKE MARSHMALLOW!” 

“Quiet Toby, don't let the guards hear you and no we are not making Marshmallow” 

“Aww. I love seeing Marshy” Toby pouts. 

“Who is Marshmallow?” Jim asks curiously. 

“Think me but with fangs and forty times my size,” Toby says happily, spreading his arms wide. 

“His for defence purposes only and it takes a lot out of me. We haven’t had to use him so far though. Which is good” Claire says patting Toby’s head. 

The day they did is the day Claire knows her secret would be truly busted. 

“So it takes power to keep Tobes alive?” Jim asks. 

“Sorta in away. He' nothing though. To small to really take anything out of me. At first, he did but now that I’ve grown and practised. It’s a lot easier. We’re currently learning to  
read” 

“I’m not very good yet though. I get my Fs and Es confused” Toby shrugs. 

“Does Eli know?” 

Toby starting fiddling with his fingers as Claire looks away. 

“He did once. You can’t tell him though. If you do, it will kill him” Toby murmurs. 

Claire moves to sit on the end of her bed. Jim following suit and for the first time since it happened. Claire has someone she can tell. 

“I didn’t mean to. I would never want to hurt him.” She finishes with. Wiping down her eyes. Toby just staring at the floor silently. 

Claire is surprised when she’s drawn into a hug. Freezing for a second until shes gets her arms to move in return. Wrapping them around the prince's waist. The first thing she thinks of is that the Prince smells nice. 

“If he knew, he would understand that you didn’t do it on purpose” Jim murmurs softly and Claire wants to cry harder. 

She honestly can’t remember the last time she had been hugged like this. The hug with her brother at the coronation had been quick and almost formal. Even if Claire had just wanted to hold onto her brother forever and tell him how sorry she was. 

Before she can regain herself there’s a knock on her door. 

She pulls her self away from the prince and wipes over her eyes again. Toby just giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Talk tomorrow,” He says before she slashes her hands through the air. Toby crumbling to snow that blows out the open balcony. 

Jim pulls together his shock quickly and Claire walks over to the door. Opening it. 

“Yes?” She asks Miss Janeth. But her gut is dropping by the look on her face. 

“Have you gotten Strickler?” She asks. 

Miss Janeth nods. 

“Sir James. It would be a good idea you head back to your rooms now” Claire says sternly. 

“What’s going on?” Jim asks coming over to them. 

Claire knows if Miss Janeth wasn’t worried about her brother right now. She’d be chiding Claire for having a betrothed Prince in her room even if they were only just talking. 

Claire doesn’t answer Jim though, already running off down the halls. Bundling her skirts up in her arms so she can run faster. Jim and Miss Janeth following behind her. 

They enter the room just as Strickler was pouring a Herbane potion into Eli’s mouth. Eli’s eyes are heavy as he struggles to get it down. 

Claire coming over to him and sitting beside Eli on the bed. Eli curling into her side as she runs her hand through his hair. The white streak a little bigger then it was yesterday. 

“I’m so sorry” She whispers to him. 

“It’s not your fault” Eli mumbles back. Tired after his asthma fit. 

But it was. All of this was her fault. If Claire had just been more careful with her powers. Eli wouldn’t be sick, his immune system wouldn’t be so weak. 

Jim asking Walter and Miss Janeth was exactly was going on. Staring at his betrothed with pure concern on his face. Elijah was so lucky to have such a charming, kind prince, Claire couldn’t be happier for him. Hearthstone was warmer too. No more snowy winters. 

“Claire. Honey Tea?” Eli asks softly. 

Claire nods and asks Miss Janeth to get him a cup. 

“How are you feeling?” She murmurs as they wait. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m sorry for worrying you” 

“It’s your job to worry me, Eli. What happened?” She asks softly. 

“I was just reading. I wasn’t even doing anything” He shrugs as she pulls up his blanket around his shoulders even more. Trying to keep him as warm as possible.  
  
Claire dismisses everybody else in the room and Jim bows low before taking his leave. Miss Janeth appearing with two cups of Honey tea before disappearing out the door. 

They drink in silence. Just enjoying the others company and for a single moment, Claire feels ten again. Listening to their mother singing a soft lullaby as they curled around her legs. Their father watching from the doorway, feeling completely and utterly at peace. 

“I miss them too,” Eli says not even looking at her. Instead staring at the bottom of his now empty cup. 

“I’m sorry Gunmar was such a pain at Dinner” Claire just says. 

“Ehh I’m used to it. Don’t worry about it” Eli mutter shrugging her off. Placing his cup on the bedside table. 

“I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow. Tell him if he can’t respect you then I want nothing to do with him” Claire reassures her brother. 

“Don’t. Knowing our luck it’ll start a war. He seems like the person to get insulted over a stray hair. I’ll just make sure to avoid him as much as possible” 

Claire can’t help but smile. Running her hands through her brother's hair. 

“You always were more logical than me” She praises softly. 

“Nah not more logical just more paranoid.” He says flashing her a smile before coughing a little. Pain flashing across his face. 

“I think you should rest for the next few days. Rest in your rooms, stay in front of the fire” Claire says. 

“Yes, Your Majesty” Eli teases. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll come and visit and I’m sure Sir James will love to spend time with you” 

Eli looks like he's going to say something before he's shaking his head. 

“Can you sleep here like you used to?” He asks instead.

Claire’s eyebrows pinch together as she tries to figure out a way to politely reject him and say it’s a bad idea. But when he gives her the puppy dog eyes. She has no chance, she never has against them. 

“Very well. I guess just for tonight.” She murmurs and Eli beams. 

Surprisingly it’s not uncomfortable. It’s actually rather nostalgic and Claire regrets missing out on so much of her brother. He had changed so much since their parents had passed away, grown-up and Claire had hidden herself away and missed all of it. She would change that. Spend more time with him. 

Make time for him. 

Eli snoring softly a few inches away and Claire closes her eyes as well. 

** STEVE **

Steve was worried. More than worried. He hadn’t seen the Prince in days. No one was talking of him either. That worry makes Steve unable to focus on his job. 

“You stupid mooncalf. Get a move on!” One of the Lords snaps, smacking him around the back of the head. Even though he was taller than the ass. 

“Sorry, My Lord. I appear to be a bit distracted today. May I ask of the Prince?” Steve murmurs pulling the strap tighter. Making sure the horse is comfortable. 

“The Prince. Why do you care about that little nancy?” The Lord huffs. 

“Be careful Her Majesty doesn’t hear you say that My Lord. She would have your head. I just ask because I haven’t seen him around the castle grounds.” Steve says gently. Just wanting to make sure the little Prince is ok. 

“Do not question what I say you wretched little muckslinger. I could have you stoned for just looking at me wrong.” The Lord sneers. Going to hit Steve again but Steve moves out of the way, containing his eye roll before it gets him a night in the dungeons. 

“My deepest apologies Lord...” Steve mutters, looking at the lord and getting no name what so ever. 

“Henra. You should know that” 

“Yes My Lord. I apologise.” Steve says finally done saddling up the Appaloosa. 

He doesn’t get his answer, the Lord snatching the reigns up and leading the horse out of the stable. So instead Steve goes to find his own answer. 

“The Prince had an asthma attack, he is fine. Just keeping to his room until he is well enough for guests again” The head guard says. Draal? Steve believes was his name. 

“Oh well, that’s good. Uh not good but at least he is getting well again” Steve says quickly. 

He almost waits for the sneer or the insult but it never comes. So instead Steve goes to walk away. 

“If you wish to see your Prince. I’ve found the guards lacking around the witching hour but don’t get caught. The dungeons are run by a ruthless man. Maybe leave the reindeer behind. He’s hooves would be far too noisy on the cobbles” Draal says flashing him a grin. 

“I would not be noisy!” Krel snorts. 

“Hush you. Thank you. Sincerely...uh do you happen to know where his rooms are? You know. Asking for a friend” Steve asks quickly, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“Hmm. I believe if you follow the servant stairs up to the west wing. He’s door is easy to find. It’s painted like a waterfall. For a friend of course,” Draal says, crossing his arms, smirking. 

Steve almost forgets about the conversation until later that night. Krel nudging him. 

“If you wish to see Elijah. You should go now. It is reaching the witching hour as the big man called it” Krel says. 

Steve nods, patting Krel on the head before ducking off into the servant quarters. 

“Steven where are you going?” Lawrence asks him and Steve turns, giving a nervous grin. 

“Uh. Nowhere. Exploring the castle” He says sheepishly. 

“Don’t keep the Prince up too late. He is still under the weather Steve” Lawrence chides softly. The big man wasn’t mad though. Instead, he just looks amused. 

“Is it really that obvious?” Steve mutters. Red blooming across his cheeks. 

“At least he has someone caring for him. Don’t get caught. Morando is rough with his prisoners” Lawrence says giving a soft smile. 

“Yes, sir,” Steve says before his walking again. 

“It’s the one with the waterfall!” Lawrence calls after him as he turns the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby will forever be adorable and Krel and Draal are ultimate wingman and wingdeer


	7. Secret visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soley Eli POV chapter.

Eli grit his teeth as he tried to figure out those stupid notes. Violin screeching a little and he growls. 

He was so out of practice that it was annoying. His fingers weak on the strings. 

He was trying to play the song that Steve had been playing days ago. The one he had fallen asleep listening to. He only vaguely remembered the chords. 

They had been haunting him and Eli was finally stir crazy enough to want to do something more than stare out the window and watching the stable boy or read a book or annoy Jim. 

It wasn’t like Jim could hang out with him all day. Jim did have duties while he was here, go to meetings, keep his Knights well trained, make sure his kingdom will be prosperous when he and Eli are married. 

So finally he had picked up his Violin. It was still tuned, not a speck of dust in sight. Probably Miss Janeth. He would have to thank her. 

He tries again, huffing under his breath when his violin gives that familiar screech again. 

Suddenly his door opens and closes and Eli turns around, immediately on alert. Holding his bow out in front of him. He always knew the guards were a little lacking around this time. 

He relaxes though when he sees it’s Steve. 

“What are you going to do with that? Poke me to death?” Steve says smiling. 

“You shouldn’t be in here” Eli just comments instead moving to his table and placing his bow and violin back into their case. Keeping an eye on the blond out of the corner of his eye. 

“I was worried for you. I hadn’t seen you around the castle in a few days. I heard of your asthma attack...though what is an asthma attack?” Steve explains, head cocking to the side.

“I couldn’t breathe properly, it’s brought on my exercise and such. Though this time, it just happened. I think Mr Strickler said that it had something to do with the airways in my lungs being too small” Eli explains. 

“Oh. Is there a cure? A way to stop it permanently?” Steve asks stepping further into the room. Looking uncertain and very out of place. 

“No. Just prevention. I’ve had it for as long as I can remember” Eli shrugs before turning to Steve and grinning. 

“So you were worried for me?” He asks almost teasingly. 

“I, uh yeah, of course, Your Highness. Why wouldn’t I be? I thought you might be going a little crazy from isolation” Steve stammers out quickly. 

Eli can’t help but smile wider.

“Don’t worry I will be free to move around the castle in a few more days. My sister just worries too much, she always has but I appreciate the visit. It is nice” Eli murmurs almost nervous as he rubs his hands down his tunic. 

“Thank Deya. Krel is starting to miss you. He's been annoying me about it constantly” Steve says, holding his head up a little. Trying to be confident. 

“Well, you can tell Krel that I am fine now. While you are here, would you care to help me?” Eli asks. 

“Uh sure. I don’t know how helpful I’ll be though” Steve murmurs finally making it over to where Eli was standing. 

“Well, I heard you playing the other night. The night after our picnic and I was trying to recreate it but I’m having trouble transposing the chords” 

“Trans what?” Steve murmurs. 

“Transpose. Exchange. Can you tell me the chords, Please? If I’m not intruding on something personal of course” Eli says quickly. Not wanting to offend the blond man. 

Steve seems to finally catch on before grinning. 

“Of course I’ll help. It’s my favourite. My dad would always sing it to me when I was small. To hear it in another form will be nice, I didn’t know you could play” Steve promises and Eli takes a small breath of relief. 

“Me and Claire both had to pick something. I picked this, Claire picked the Piano. But turns out it was the one thing she wasn’t good at and mother and father quickly let her stop” Eli says, unable not to smile at the fond memory. 

He finds it surprisingly easy to be around Steve. Far to easy and that’s what scares Eli. Steve and Eli working together to get the chords right. 

“Hmm. Close. Very close. You are a quick learner” Steve says flashing Eli a smile about an hour later. 

“Thank you and thank you for the help. I never would have figured it out on my own” Eli says finally putting his violin away for good. 

Fingers sore but he feels accomplished. Steve humming under his breathe when Eli returns to his main room. 

“Can I ask what tongue you are speaking in?” Eli murmurs grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him towards the armchairs by the roaring fire in his bedroom. Eli pushing Steve into one and falling into the other. Curling his legs up under himself. 

Steve seems to consider this for a second. Like he was making sure he could tell Eli. 

“I can speak and read Trollish. It’s what I was raised speaking. English is my second language” He says. 

“Trollish? Wait really?! You know Trolls!” Eli says excitedly. Steve might know about his dreams. 

“Yes. My dads are Trolls. They took me in when I was abandoned” Steve explains. 

Well, that puts a little damper on things.

“Oh I apologise,” Eli says softly. Quashing his excitement before it gets the better of him. 

“Don’t. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh have loved me like their own. I’m proud to call myself their son. They’re some of my favourite people.” Steve says, waving Eli off. 

“So Trolls. If it’s not too annoying may I ask about this dream I’ve been having for years and years? It has Trolls in it” Eli says. 

Steve looks uncertain for a second. 

“I can help yes. With what exactly?” 

“Just why I keep having this dream.” Eli murmurs. 

“Sure what happens in the dream?” 

Eli starts for the top. Only missing out one thing. The boy. 

“Then the last thing I remember was the Troll with six eyes saying something, Like glimmer. Glimdy...Uh, any ideas?” 

Steve scratches his head for a second, mouth moving. Suddenly something comes to his eyes, realisation before his shaking his head. 

“No. I don’t know sorry. It must have just been gibberish. My apologies your highness” Steve says and Eli feels almost hurt. Steve was lying to him. He did know the word. He just wouldn’t tell Eli. 

Eli just huffs. Of course, that was a dead end. 

“So it’s really just some stupid dream I had?” Eli timidly. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help more. I wish I could but there’s secret that even I can’t tell you. I’m bound by the Troll oath” Steve says before pulling up his tunic. Revealing a tattoo wrapping around his side. Like the old tribes that Eli had read about before. Symbols running completely down his side, one half hiding under the waistband of his pants. 

In some tribes, they were said to hold magic and bring the bearer of the tattoo good luck and health depending on the symbols used. That and they were beautiful. 

“May I have a closer look? If you can’t tell me the word. You can tell me what the tattoos mean” Eli asks happily moving topics. 

“Oh sure. Uh. Here” Steve says standing and shrugging off his shirt completely. 

Eli stands as well and moves a little closer. 

“May I touch?” He asks a little gingerly. 

“If you want” 

They felt just like Steve’s skin but Eli finds himself tracing the symbols down his side. 

“What do they all mean?” Eli asks softly, looking up at Steve. 

“This one is health, this one here is why I can speak English so well, uh oath bindings,” Steve says as Eli traces the symbols. Three of them the same. Three secrets Steve was bound to keep. 

As much as it pikes Eli’s interest he just moves on. Tracing over a weird collection of circles and lines. Almost like an M. 

“Protection Your Highness.” 

“And these. They look like pitchforks and swords?” Eli says dropping to his knees to see them properly. They were sinking beneath the waistband of Steve’s pants. 

“ _Draumstafir_. It’s to help find your dreams desire” Steve says with a half-hearted shrug. 

“Draumstafir?” Eli repeats. Steve nodding his head.

“Yes. Just a little more growl and you might have it down” Steve praises. 

“So would this help me find what my dreams mean. If I got it?” 

Steve frowns for a second. 

“That is not a good idea Eli. Sometimes finding the meaning of your dreams is deadly. Being so open to your dreams can cause you harm.” Steve murmurs. 

“But you have it” Eli protests almost like a child. 

“I’ve had it since I was a youngling. I’ve had years to grow and adjust to it. Getting one now for you, you could end up going insane and no Troll will give it to you. Would risk it, especially with the prince” Steve says holding out his hand and Eli sighs but grabs it. 

Steve pulling him back to his feet. 

“Some dreams are best left as dreams,” Steve says softly, giving Eli a smile. Like he's talking to a child. 

“Well, what do you dream of then?” Eli huffs. Feeling stumped again. Crossing his arms. 

“Women, booze and riches,” Steve says with a wink. Joking. 

“What do you really dream about?” Eli asks. 

Steve sighs. 

“You are very persistent and annoying aren’t you.” Eli feels like his been doused in a bucket of water. 

“My deepest apologies. I did not mean to annoy you. I think it’s best you leave. I need my sleep” Eli mutters, feeling the heat in his face and a stinging in his eyes. 

He had done it again. This is why the only people that put up with him were paid to. He just annoyed everybody. How foolish of him. He had ruined another potential friendship because he could never let anything go. Could never keep his mouth shut. 

“Whoa. No, Your Highness! You didn’t let me finish” Steve says quickly, grabbing Eli’s forearms. Stopping him from moving away. 

“It’s fine Steven. You are right to feel annoyed. I pushed too hard. I shouldn’t have been so questioning” Eli says reaching up and pushing his glasses up his nose. Hastily wiping under his eyes. 

“You are a curious person Eli. Questions are in your nature. Do not think that is a bad thing. You did not let me finish. You are persistent and annoying...” 

Eli goes to open his mouth to protest but Steve covers it with his hand. Giving him a stern look. 

“But I like it. You remind me of some of my friends from home. They also love learning about the world. Just like you do. Now, do you want me to tell you what I dream about?” Steve asks. 

They’re left staring at each other for a second before Eli sighs and nods. Steve pulling his hand away from Eli’s face and rubbing a thumb across his cheek. 

“I dream about being here. It is where I’m needed for the minute, or so says, Father. But even my dreams tell me this is my place. Until I gain a different dream, here I’ll remain but I can say it’s much easier to be here. When I get to be friends with you” 

“I’m sorry. I’ve just never had a friend before and I don’t want to ruin this” Eli says, wanting to pull out his own hair. Why did he have so much trouble communicating with other humans? 

Steve just grins widely. 

“Then I guess you just gained two” 

Eli’s head falls to the side a little. 

“Two?” He questions suddenly feeling like a dullard. 

“Well duh. Krel is a friend as well is he not? Or do you not consider the Cervidae type friends? Is it the antlers. I’ve always found his antlers rather annoying. Do you know he has never lost a pair? We can’t figure out why” Steve says almost rambling. 

Eli finds himself laughing a little and Steve just smiles wider if that was possible. 

“Has he ever been in battle?” Eli asks. It was more a suggestion really. 

“With another deer no. With the stable crossbeams. Absolutely.” Steve says before he takes a breath and pulling his hand away from Eli's cheek. 

“See Your Highness. I am not going anywhere because you ask too many questions. You intrigue me as well” Steve says staring him right in the eye. So Eli can tell he's not lying. 

Eli’s eyes widen when he hears his door starting to open. 

“Elijah are you still up. You know you should be in bed by now. Why did the guards say they heard voices?” Miss Janeth asks. Footsteps loud on the stone floor as she heads for his bedroom before stopping. “You are always such a mess Your Highness. One day you’ll learn that books belong in the library. 

“You need to go now!” Eli hisses grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him to the walk-in wardrobe. Steve moving just as quickly. Eli’s heart beating out of his chest. 

“Eli I hate to point it out but this is just a closet,” Steve says as Eli rubs his hands down the brick wall at the end of his wardrobe. Trying to find the indent. 

“Hush!” He grumbles before finally finding it and digging his fingers it. It takes a hefty pull but the door finally swings open and Steve’s eyes widen as his jaw drops. 

“Quickly now. If Miss Janeth catches you. We’ll both end up in the dungeons!” Eli says practically shoving Steve down the stairs. Steve easily catching himself before turning to look at Eli and smiling. 

Eli finds himself unable to not smile in return. It was just something about Steve's smile that was captivating and infectious. 

“Thank you for tonight. It was nice” Eli murmurs. 

“Of course Your Highness. I’d have it no other way” Steve says before his disappearing into the dark. Eli closing the secret door behind him and moving back out to his room. 

Collapsing on his bed just as Miss Janeth walks in. 

“Hello, Lenora. What can I help you with?” He asks feeling out of breath. 

“What have you been doing?” She barks, looking around for anything out of place. Eli praying to Deya she does not see Steve's shirt still on the armchair. 

“I believe it’s called sleeping. Shouldn’t you be doing the same Miss Janeth?” 

Her eyes narrow before she huffs. 

“If I find you had snuck out again. I will chain you to your bed. Also, get some more sleep, you have that ride with Her Majesty, Your betrothed and Lord Black” She says before walking out again. 

“Urg don’t remind me and I will take that into consideration. Goodnight” He calls after her before laying his head on the bed and finding his face hurting from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bois are sooo cute when they're both bumbly idiots who can barely look each other in the eye without blushing.


	8. Day Ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally converge.

Jim was woken early on the tenth day of being in Arcadia by a little sticky hand. 

At first, Jim is confused until he realises that it’s just Toby. 

“The Queens requesting your presence,” Toby says all officially as Jim sits up in bed. Rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“Oh right, the ride was today. Thanks, Tobes” Jim mutters, trying not to just roll over and go back to sleep. He might have taken a walk with Claire through the gardens last night. Finding her fun to be around when she dropped the whole ‘queen’ thing. 

“So hows Eli going?” Toby asks as Jim gets dressed for the day. Pulling on his riding pants and a looser tunic. There was no need for fanfare when he was gonna be stuck on a horse for the next four hours. Not that he really minded. 

He just felt a tailored coat was out of the range. He is slinging a cloak around his shoulders though. Trying to shove back the bastard chill that was setting it.

“Eli is doing well. Better then he was at least. He scared me though. I’ve never seen anything like that before” Jim murmurs as he laces up his boots. 

It had been a terrifying sight, to see his betrothed so ill and weak. To see the scared look on Claire’s face. So for the past few days, Jim had been spending hours with Eli. Just keeping an eye on him so he didn’t want to jump out the window from isolation. 

It was a good way to get acquainted with Eli as well. Find out more of his hobbies and likes and he found the little prince rather charming in a weird, rambly way. 

“He never used to have it. It was only after, well you know did it start” Toby says sadly. 

“At least there are preventions in place. Thank Deya that you guys have Strickler.” Jim says finally donning his sword. 

“I wish I could come with you” Toby pouts glancing out the window over the gardens. 

Just gives the snowman as consolidating pat on the head. 

“Maybe one day when people are less terrified of magic” 

“Yeah like that’ll ever happen. You share the same dreams as Claire” Toby says drily. 

“You never know. With Claire as Queen. It might just be the kick up the ass that this Kingdom needs” Jim shrugs before he finally has to leave and Toby just gives him a sad almost puppy dog look. 

Which is true magic considering his eyes shouldn’t be able to do that. 

“I guess I’ll just stay here and melt then. Enjoy your ride” 

Jim scoffs out a laugh. 

“You will be fine. Though I should ask where you go when Claire does the whole...” Jim makes the gesture thing she does. 

“Nowhere. I just stop existing for a while. That’s magic for you. I suppose in a way it’s like your human sleeping” Toby shrugs as best as he can. 

It did amaze Jim how human Toby could seem at times. To the point sometimes he forgot he was looking a magical snow 

Finally, he has to leave and his not so elegantly running down to the stables. The stable boy was still thankfully saddling the horses. Snorting out a laugh when Eli says something, cause the little Prince to grin wider. His reindeer that is constantly following him around, shaking its head. Odd. He hadn’t even thought of the stable boy and Elijah being friends but then again. His sure Eli is friends with everybody. He was too kind not to be. 

Queen Claire talking softly with a few of the servants. They nod and side-eye Gunmar who was talking with a few of his own guards. They would be accompanying today. So Gunmar could show off how amazing they were, or something. Claire had just agreed to get the pompous asshat to shut up. 

“Can you get a move on. We are losing daylight or at the straps to complicated for you” Gunmar snaps at the stable boy. 

The last thing Jim expects is Eli to puff up but before he can say a word. The stable boy whispers in his ear and Eli seems to calm a little even if he still looks pissed. The reindeer bumping him on the back of the head and Eli reaches up to pat its snout. 

Jim just walks over and the stable boy goes to kneel but Jim shakes his head. 

“You’re fine to continue. I just wanted to see how my betrothed is feeling” Jim says offhandedly. Eli giving him a very pleasant, warming smile. 

“I am fine thank you, Jim. I slept very well actually. Oh, have you two...sorry three met. This is Steve and Krel.” Eli asks looking between them. 

Jim doesn’t miss the subtle sneer that Steve throws his way before pulling on a softer, more open face. Eli completely missing it. 

Interesting. 

Jim doesn’t let it get to him and instead just holds out his hand. Steve takes it quickly, shaking as politely as possible before dropping Jim’s hand like it burned him. 

“Are you accompanying us today?” Jim asks. 

“Yes, Your Highness I am. If only to keep certain horses in line. Eli’s horse much like his owner. Likes to do his own thing” Steve says and Eli purses his lips, narrowing his eyes but he doesn’t look mad. 

If anything his struggling to hide his grin. 

“Then I’ve trained him well,” Eli says finally breaking. 

Steve laughs as well. Jim noticing Gunmar glaring again. 

“I think it’s best you leave Steven here to continue before Gunmar gets pissy. Why don’t I help you onto your horse?” Jim says quickly. 

“Steve thank you, your highness” The stable boy bites out. Jim just nods and holds out his hand for his betrothed. Eli taking it, just smiling at him softly. 

“I never asked how you were,” Eli says as they walk over to were said horse was being soothed by Lawrence. 

“I am good. Better now I get to see you” Jim murmurs and he can’t help but smile when Eli’s cheeks tinge pink. 

“Well, I am glad I can help. I can get on my horse myself. I’m not completely weak” Eli says and before Jim can protest. Eli’s horse is holding up its hoof. Eli throwing out a thank you to the spotted horse and its just enough of a boost that Eli can reach the stirrup on his own. 

Both Eli and his horse look proud of themselves and Jim just looks amused and amazed. 

“I don’t like asking others for help. It’s a flaw I have but it also means I get to learn different things on my own” Eli explains as Claire is helped up onto her horse by Steve. Claire actually giggling and Jim nods along to what Eli was saying. 

“Understandable. I am much the same” Jim says moving for the horse he was burrowing while here. His own horse would have been too finicky on the boat. 

“I hope he is adequate. I picked him for you personally. He was my fathers” Eli explains as Jim swings himself onto the proud horses back. 

Jim is taken aback for a second before grinning. 

“I am grateful for the honour Eli. I will treat him right”

“Claire uses Mother’s horse now. Athena. She is stubborn just like Queen Ophelia was and well Claire I guess” Eli says softer looking over the chestnut horse. A small, soft grin on his face. Even if there was a small hint of sadness behind it. 

“Very fitting then. So if my horse is Achilles and Her Majesty’s Athena. I’m guessing you had a hand in naming them?” Jim asks as they finally start on a woodland trail around the entire village. Two guards in front and two behind their party. 

Claire riding just in front and looking like she’s trying not to murder Gunmar as he continues to talk in circles. 

“Yes, I did. My horse is called Helios. I adore Greek mythology. All of our horses are named as such.” Eli says looking proud of himself. 

They talk as they ride and the trail is beautiful. Jim still making sure to keep an eye out. Hand resting on his sword easily but warily. He never knows who is out there. What they’re planning. Having both the Arcadian Prince and Queen out here was a big security risk. 

“You can relax. We have guards for a reason. You are to enjoy the ride as well.” Eli says softly, realising this. 

“I am enjoying it,” Jim says quickly. 

Eli nods and then a pure look of mischief comes to his face. 

“How about we have true fun?” 

“And what would that involve?” Jim asks. 

“A race to the lake? What do you say?” Eli says looking proud of the idea. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Eli” Jim murmurs. 

“Come on. It’s not that far away and that way we don’t have to listen to his babbling” Eli says nodding to Gunmar who was still talking. Claire looking close to just tearing out her hair as she nods along. 

Jim thinks on it for a second before nodding and Eli beams in victory before leaning down a little to whisper to Helios. The horse’s ear flickers as it’s tail swishes. 

“To the lake. It’s not that far. First one there wins” Eli chirps. 

Jim nods and then before he can so much as do anything. Eli is taking off. Jim spurring Achilles after him.

“You cheater!” Jim calls, Achilles running past a yelling Gunmar and the guards in front. 

One of the guards following just out of duty. 

Jim hearing nothing but Eli’s laughter in his ears. 

STEVE

He officially hated doing this and was going to murder Lawrence because of it. Watching Eli being all cutesy and gag-worthy with Jim was doing his head in. Leaning his arms on Krel’s antlers as he watches the betrothed couple. 

As soon as he saw the other Prince. He didn’t like him. Unlike Eli, Sir James held himself like a pompous ass. Swanky clothes, shiny blade, attitude rolling off him. Steve had never wanted to deck someone in the face so much. 

It was only Krel saying he’d end up in the dungeons that held him back. That and he didn’t think Eli would like it if he put his betrothed on the floor. So he was here watching the sickening couple and trying not to tear out of his hair. 

Look he wasn’t stupid. He knew Eli was betrothed from the start but that didn’t make this anymore frustrating. 

“You could walk you know?” Krel snorts. 

“You could just deal with it” Steve retorts.

“I can feel you glaring at Sir James. You know you have to be nice” 

“I don’t have to be anything. I’m just the stable boy remember” Steve bites out. 

“And I’m a mule apparently” Krel huffs. 

Steve rolls his eyes and knows Krel doesn’t mean it. Patting Krel on the neck softly. Krel was the one person...well reindeer that Steve could tell anything. 

“How about we have some true fun?” Steve overhears and he looks up to see Eli grinning at Jim. The way he had grinned at Steve last night when he was pushing Steve into the secret passage. 

Somehow that just pisses Steve off more. He just needed to get his head straight. This wasn’t even a thing. He was just a toy for Eli to pass the time with. A servant to put away when he was bored. Not to mention that Eli would get married and be taken to Hearthstone. Never a king, always a Prince at his husband's side and he’d forget all about Steve and Krel and move on with his rich, boring life. 

Steve just shakes his head and slumps further against Krel’s antlers when Eli and Jim both race off. Gunmar yelling at them about being uncouth and children. The Queen looking ready to smack the Lord off his horse. 

They catch up with the two fools soon enough. Eli kneeling by the lake and pointing out something to James who nods along. Only to splash water on the other prince, cackling as Jim stares at him shocked. 

Jim goes to splash him back but thinks better of it as Steve is jumping off Krel to help the Queen down. Claire looking over at Krel curiously. 

“Tell me how you can ride such a beast without a saddle?” She murmurs. 

“Oh, easy. It’s better than losing a hand from trying to ever get him into one. He’d gut me on his antlers for even trying. Normally he’d never let me ride him either but Krel is being extra good today in your presence Your Majesty” Steve explains quickly. 

“May I pat him?” The Queen asks. 

Krel’s tail wagging at the thought as Steve nods.

“You are very imposing aren’t you but beautiful.” She murmurs rubbing up his snout. 

Gunmar was scoffing to his stupid guards but Steve doesn’t care. 

“If you’d like. On the way back. You can ride him” 

Krel snorts but Steve levels him with a glare. 

“He won’t try to buck me off?” The Queen asks a little concerned. 

“No, he’ll be good. You’ll barely even feel a jostle. I promise” Steve says. 

Krel nods along. 

“Only for the Queen but you owe me a dozen carrots” Krel mutters. Knocking Steve with his hip. 

“My brother seems to enjoy your company. It is nice to see him so happy” Her Majesty says softly turning to look at her brother. Who was still laughing with Prince Asshat? 

“I only serve to please Your Majesty. It’s truly an honour being his friend” Steve says softly. 

She nods and then Eli is waving her over. 

“Come have a look at this,” He says and so Steve just hangs around. He tries talking to the guards but they're practically made of stone. So that’s useless. 

To say the next half an hour is the most boring hour of Steve’s life is an understatement. Gunmar just watching as well but he was made also made of stone so Steve just thinks it's normal for him. Krel playing with the horses. Even having the guts to play with Angor but the horse doesn’t actually seem to mind the reindeer’s intrusiveness. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Eli asks at one stage. Ducking over to him as Her Majesty and Sir James continue to talk over the mini picnic someone had brought. Gunmar refusing when the Queen had offered. 

“Of course Your Highness.” Steve murmurs from where he was leaning against a shady tree. 

“You could come and join us,” Eli suggests. 

“I am flattered but I would prefer not to intrude,” Steve says, not looking at the Prince. At least not while they’re with other people. Following all those stupid rules. 

Eli grabs Steve’s hand though. 

“Please. I would feel wrong just leaving you to sit here, looking bored out of your mind” 

“I...Eli. It’s fine. I’m fine. You know I’m not one of you, right? Sir James will not like it” Steve mutters, a little darkly. 

“Not one us? You are my friend are you not? Come on. Don’t make me order you.” Eli says tugging on his hand again. 

Steve sighs and just really hopes this doesn’t get him a night in the dungeons. He stands and Eli beams at him before pulling over towards Her Majesty and Prince Dickhead. 

The Queen just smiles and while James puts on a smile. It’s a thin one. A you’re ruining my day by having to look at you smile and Steve almost goes to back up again but Eli’s grip is too strong on his hand. 

Giving him a soft, open almost pleading look. 

This was not gonna end well but Steve sits anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jim and Steve have a little tension between them. This can only go well.


	9. Day Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits the fan.

Claire was tired but happy. If only to watch her brother babbling about the insects in the pond. It’s only when they sit down to eat does she notice something off. Eli picking at his food and constantly looking over at the stable boy. 

“Go and invite him over. He is welcome to eat with us” Claire finally murmurs being careful not to stain her gloves on the berries. 

Eli is up in seconds but Claire turns just at the right time to see irritation flash across Jim’s face. 

“You don’t have a problem with that, do you? I know he is just a stable boy but to me and Eli. While they’re servants, we do try and treat them like they’re human.” She says politely. Not trying to sound snobbish on the whole front but that was just how she always felt. That Miss Janeth and Uhl and Strickler were more family then just mere servants. 

“Of course your majesty. I understand totally. I do the same with my own. I don’t see the point in making someone who works for you fear you. Make their job easier by enjoying being around you” Jim says and as much as she knows he means it. 

Jim is too kind-hearted for it not to be true. There just must be something about the stable boy he didn’t like. 

Claire turns to look at Gunmar and tries to wave him over again but he just waves her away. Calling out a thank you but no thank you. Claire can only shrug. If Gunmar didn’t want to eat with them that was his choice. 

The stable boy seems to hesitate as he stands at the edge of the plaid blanket they were sitting on. Looking out of place until Eli is tugging him down. Handing him a chunk of bread and an apple. 

He tries to deny the food but Eli pushes harder. 

“What did I just say. Don’t make me order you, Steve. I asked you to eat with us. That actually involves eating” Eli bites out. 

Steve takes the food from him but still looks out of place. Waiting until Claire and Jim resume eating to do anything about it. 

“So what did you think of the ride up here?” Jim asks Steve. 

“It’s nice enough. Nothing I really haven’t seen before but accompanied by such fair people. I find it much more appealing” Steve says, flicking his eyes up to Claire and having the audacity to give her a cocky smile. 

She feels very warm all of a sudden, despite the constant chill that had always been in her bones. Unable not to smile. 

“I’m sure someone like you is always around pretty people. They tend to attract each other” Eli mutters, still nibbling at his chunk of bread and cheese. 

“They. Eli. You are very pretty as well. Don’t you know this?” Jim says moving himself closer. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant...hey look a pond skimmer. It’s rare to see them out in the climate” Eli says standing and heading back to the pond. Handing his food off to Steve. 

She knew that was false and a diversion and Claire just sighs. It had always been like this with Eli. He always put himself down and no matter how much reassurance was given by her, her parents or the palace staff Eli would shrug it off. Maybe Jim would do him some good. He can’t use the you’re related or we’re paying them excuses. 

Claire looks back to Steve. 

“So you’re working under Lawrence correct? What’s it like. I remember as punishment once for being a brat to one of our servants. Mother made me clean out the stable all by myself.” Claire says. 

Steve chuckles under his breath. 

“That sounds like something my father would have had me do. It’s pretty good work. I’m kinda immune to the smell now but when I started I think I threw up a solid three times the first day” Steve says before he shrugs. Claire is unable not to laugh, causing the stable boy to smile. 

“No seriously though. I love working with the horses. Always been good at it but when your half raised by a reindeer. I guess it comes naturally. I think I’ve even got Angor over on my side with enough treats” Steve says points over his shoulder to the big warhorse. 

“He is very intimidating but your reindeer seems to like him,” Claire says, said antlered deer was still nibbling at Angor’s mane. Completely unfazed by the giant beast. 

Soon enough they’re getting the gesture that it was time to pack up and Claire tries to help but Steve just lightly pushes her aside. 

“I have it thank you, Your Majesty,” He says flashing her a true smile. But before he can just quite get everything sorted, his head is snapping up and cocking to the side. 

“Krel!” He yells then and Claire is being yanked down just as an arrow goes racing over her head. Landing with a thunk in the tree just across from her. 

The reason he had called to his Reindeer it seems was because Krel was now wrapping around her brother. Snorting and staring around the trees. Pawing at the ground uneasily. Jim’s arm on his betrothed, sword out as he stares uneasily. 

Steve whirls then as he stands. 

“You assholes should have been doing your fucking job! Protect your fucking Queen!” Steve snarls at the guards that were only staring shocked. Gunmar equally as shocked, sword only halfway out. 

The last thing Claire expects as the guards finally into action is for the stable boy to take off after the assailant. Eli scrambling to follow but between Jim and Krel they keep him back. 

So much for a nice day ride. 

**STEVE**

Was Steve being reckless sure but the others didn’t have his strength or speed. They would have just been left behind anyway. You don’t get raised with trolls and stay completely human. 

Especially when they practically breathed and bleed magic. 

Steve finds a scatter of arrows and he kneels down for a second to figure out if the person had tripped. Only to hear the loosening of a drawstring and his scrambling back. The arrow landing a little to close to his junk for his liking. 

He looks up to see a blond girl turning and running into the woods. So Steve does the only logical thing. He runs after her but she was slight and tall. Easily able to slip through trees he couldn’t. So Steve had to find alternate routes. Then he loses sight of her again. 

Only to feel a foot jam into the back of his knee and send him to the floor. 

“What do want?” The girl seethes. Pressing an arrow point against his neck. 

“Well considering you tried to assassinate my queen. I think I’d like to know why?” Steve says calmly. She didn’t have to a good enough grip on him to actually be threatening and it would be a sheer accident that led to her accidentally hurting him. 

“Money, why else?” The girl hisses. She was accented to. Something Steve had never heard before. At least not here in Arcadia. 

“Well I think that’s a terrible idea” 

“And why is that?” She sneers. Far to cocky for her own good. 

“Cause you’re pretty bad at it,” Steve says before his elbow her in the gut and tearing the arrow away from his throat. Throwing it away. 

She grunts and hits the floor but she doesn’t stay down, kicking him this time in the gut as he turns around. He growls and catches her ankle. 

“You little...” Steve is smacked in the face with the end of her bow. Another kick to his groin this time. Steve curling up a little and feeling a stinging in his eyes. 

The girl gets her feet under herself and is brushing herself down. 

Steve just tries his best to shake his pain off. Scrambling to catch her again, planning on dragging her straight to the castle himself. Point out how useless those freaking guards were when a mere stable boy does a better job with it. 

“Don’t make me kill you as well” The girl hisses. 

“Yeah, good luck trying sweetheart,” Steve says managing to finally get himself back to his feet. 

She goes to hit him again and Steve easily blocks it and throwing her back to the ground. Pinning her there. 

Pinning her arm to the ground when she goes to hit him again. 

“Seriously, why don’t you just make this easy on yourself and give up” He huffs. 

“Why don’t you go and die in a hole” The girl growls back and knees him again. Forcing him over onto his back and as much as Steve struggles to keep a grip on her she’s off and running. Leaving him with only a scrap of torn cloth and a bruised ego. 

Steve sighs and just lays back down in defeat. Rubbing a hand over his face. So there goes that plan. 

**ELI**

Eli’s mind was kind of a blur as he paced his rooms. Not allowed to leave but worried out of his mind for his friend. He just remembers begging Jim to follow Steve, to help but Claire had spoken over the top of him. 

“No.” It had been so cold, so cutting. It hadn’t been his sister making the decision but the Queen of Arcadia and Eli had no option but to obey. 

Only yelling when Lawrence tried to take Krel back to the stable after they had just left Steve out there. Krel keeping close to Eli’s side the entire way back. 

“He is coming with me to wait.” He had snapped and Lawrence had just nodded. So Krel was sitting in front of the fire, waiting as well. Tail giving a small wag anytime a servant came by only to bow his head when it wasn’t Steve. 

Suddenly his door swings open and for a single second Eli fears the worst but all that’s standing there is a very battered Steve and Eli is racing to hug him. 

“Whoa, careful Your Highness. I’m a little tender” Steve murmurs. Eli doesn’t care and just hugs the stable boy harder. Krel honking behind him as Steve reaches up a hand to rub across his snout. 

“Thank Deya you’re ok. I was so worried. Did you catch him?” Eli asks stepping back. 

“No and her actually. She practically beat me and ran” Steve murmurs gesturing to the wicked bruise already forming under his eye. 

Krel snorts out something close to a laugh and Steve glares at him. 

“You try getting the snot kicked out of you. Though I did manage to get this off her. Maybe Gunmar’s brutes can track it or something’ Steve says pulling a piece of fabric out. 

Eli holds it gently and sighs. 

“Thank you, Seriously if you hadn’t have seen her or heard her. My sister would be dead. I owe you everything” Eli murmurs almost nervously. 

“Of course, are you ok?” Steve asks. 

Eli nods but still takes another hug. Just cause he feels he needs it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve. He just wanted to prove himself.


	10. A beating and a walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim doesn't like being showed up and Eli needs a walk.

Jim was fuming. More then fuming. Some moronic stable boy showed him up. Did what he couldn’t. Sure it was a thing of surprise but he still felt pissed about it. 

“Careful there Fleshbag” The Chief Guard snickers when Jim nearly trips and ends up in a pile of dirt. 

Jim just grumbles and raises his sword again. 

It doesn’t do him much good though. His anger getting in the way and he ends up on his ass when Draal checks him. 

“I thought you were supposed to be good at this” Draal teases as Jim gets himself back to his feet. Brushing the dirt off. 

“I normally am,” Jim grumbles only to turn when he sees movement but it was just the stable boy back and he looks like he had run straight into a tree. Probably did since he seemed to have the brain cells of one too. What Eli got out of being friends with someone like him was beyond Jim. 

Don’t get him wrong. His sure Steve was a lovely guy but there was just something about his cocky attitude that rubbed Jim the wrong way. The stable boy stops for a second then and turns to look at Jim, he must have felt Jim staring. 

“Where’s Krel?” He asks. 

“Who?” Jim asks genuinely. 

Steve rolls his eyes into the back of his skull and it makes Jim want to punch the cretin even more. 

“The reindeer You dumba..Your Highness.” Steve says stammering over an insult for a second. Draal looking close to laughing at the balls that Steve seems to have. 

“Prince Elijah was looking after him,” Jim says offhandedly, raising his sword again and getting ready for another round with Draal. 

“Thanks, Prince Asshat,” Steve says louder then he means to but before Jim can put him on the floor for the insult. Steve is already walking into the castle. 

“So what did you do to piss of tall, dumb and blond?” Draal asks once the servant is out of sight. Still laughing. 

“Who knows and really who cares. What he thinks means nothing to me.” Jim growls before going for an overhead swing. Barely any power behind it so Draal catches it easily and sets him back a few paces. 

Jim just goes until he's tired and he feels less pissed off at the entire situation. He was heading back to his suite for a nap when he stops by a meeting room. Flanked by guards and he doesn’t mistake the very sudden chill bursting from under the door. 

The guards just bow to him as he passes them by and enters the room. Loud enough that Gunmar is able to notice his presence quick enough. 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asks. Noticing while a few men sat between them. Claire and Gunmar were standing. 

“Nothing Your Highness. Just trying to make the Queen see sense. My guards only made a mistake today. They are normally wonderful at their jobs. More than wonderful. I’ve never had an issue” Gunmar says. 

“I trust Draal and his men far more Lord Black and my decision is final. Your guards are free to do whatever you request of them but I will always go to Draal first. Is that clear! Do not make me threaten you with a night in the dungeons to clear your mind!” Claire snarls back, fisting her hands in her dress. 

Her gloves starting to look at a little frosty. 

Some of the men mutter under their breath but they seem to be siding with their queen. So Jim doesn’t feel it necessary to smack any of them over the head. 

“Her Queen has spoken. Follow her orders or leave. That is your choice, Lord Black. I understand you are trying to help and that she is only young but do not doubt her” Jim speaks up. Staring the big man down. Daring him to try anything. 

“Did that stable boy come back yet or did the assassin hang him up by his ears?” Gunmar just snaps back. 

“His back, I believe he is spending time with Prince Elijah. The Prince is still a little shaken” Jim explains quickly. 

Claire takes a deep breath. 

“Dismissed. All of you out and question my word again Gunmar and you will not be welcome back on this shore you understand me” Claire says low. Talking just like a queen should. 

Everybody quickly clears out. Gunmar included and then it’s just the two of them 

“That order was for you as well Jim,” Claire says looking at him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you are truly ok” Jim murmurs softer, now he wasn’t having to share a room with Gunmar Black. 

If he couldn’t stand the stable boy, the last person he’d ever want to be trapped on a desert island with was Gunmar. If only cause the man would gut him and eat him at the first sign of hunger. 

“I’m fine thank you. Are you? I’m sorry I didn’t let you go after Steve this morning but your mother requested you to be safe and running off into the woods to chase an assassin is in no way safe. Even if you could handle it” Claire explains. Softening around the edges. Opening her hands as a chunk of ice falls to the floor. 

“That is quite understandable. Why don’t I walk you back to your rooms? You look in dire need of a rest” Jim asks. 

“That would be nice thank you. It would save Gunmar trying to catch me out in the hallways. That man can talk himself in circles can’t he?” Claire says, a lilt to the corner of her mouth. 

“He is a Lord. It’s all they’re good at” Jim says opening the door for her. 

Claire laughter makes Jim smile in return. Claire looping her arm with his. 

They pass Steve and his reindeer on the way and Claire catches his attention. 

“You should see Strickler for that nasty bruise. He will have it gone by morning. How is my brother?” 

“Sleeping, Your Majesty. He was tired after his adventure today” Steve explains quietly. 

“Yes. I thought it was too soon after his last asthma attack but keeping him in his room any longer and he’d have murdered me in my sleep” Claire says grinning. 

“Also Your Majesty. I managed to grab this off her. Maybe the hounds could find her scent? Do you think that’s possible or have I touched it too much?” Steve asks pulling a scrap of cloth from his pocket. 

“Her? It was a female? Odd we haven’t had a female assassin in the kingdom for quite a while. Not since Coranda but she passed years ago with her husband. Father told me the stories.” Claire says before picking the cloth out Steve’s hands. Jim would have to ask of those stories one day. 

Looking over it but saying nothing and instead slipping in into the folds of her dress. 

“I will look into it tomorrow, for now, it should be fine to sit on my dresser. The hounds are very smart. Also, I think you should have the night off, go to town to enjoy yourself as payment for my life. Here” Claire says, pulling a few coins out of her dress and holding them out. 

Why she even had them was beyond Jim but Steve seems ecstatic. Taking the coins almost at first like they were precious jewels. Throwing out a thank you. 

Steve bows and so does the reindeer. Which was an odd but interesting gesture before they continue down the hallway. Jim watches them both disappear around the corner before he and Claire resume their own walk. 

“That Reindeer is very odd. There’s something I can’t put my finger on about it. It’s almost human” Jim says more to himself. 

“Steve and Krel just appeared one day about two months ago and practically begged Lawrence for a job. Said he’d do it free of the coin until he proved himself if he had to. Lawrence needed the help. So he stuck” Claire explains. 

That just makes Jim even more suspicious. 

**ELI**

Eli couldn’t sleep. He had for a while but now he was up and star gazing from his window. Some part of him had hoped Steve would start playing but the world had remained silent and Eli looks down to the village. 

Deciding he may as well take a walk if anything. Pulling on some warmer clothes and then grabbing his cloak. Making sure it was pulled snug over his head before scooping up some coin and heading for his secret door. 

He slips inside and makes sure he keeps quiet as he slinks through the servants quarters. Not wanting to be caught by Senior Uhl and dragged back to his room and locked in for good. 

Eli easily blends in with the crowd once he gets to the village. Looking just like anybody else. He stops first by the market, still alive probably even more so. 

Eli just letting the spices and fresh bread and pastry tarts fill his nose as he looks around. Kids running around and laughing as people bustle around. 

This might be his favourite place in the world. It was so alive and vibrant. Eli buying a loaf of spiced bread and nibbling on it a little. Pausing by a beggar family and easily handing over the loaf. Smiling. 

“Thank you, Your Highness” The lady murmurs, seeing right past his hood. Her kids quickly thanking him as well before giggling. Still happy despite their hand in life. They were the ones that gave Eli’s hope for his country. 

“Of course. Eat up, get big and strong.” Eli says ruffling the boy's hair. Their mother splitting the loaf between them. Giving herself the smallest portion. 

The girl watching her mother breaks her own portion up and tries to give some of it back to Eli. 

“Keep it. I promise you will enjoy it more then I will.” He says pushing her hand back. She just smiles at him and takes a giant bite. 

Eli standing straight again and moving back into the crowd. Making sure his face is covered and his sinking once more into obscurity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Eli meet a familiar face? Yes. Absolutely. Will Claire murder Gunmar...lets see how long her patience lasts.


	11. A little fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Steve have some fun.

Steve was heading for his favourite Tavern when he finds a familiar cloak in the crowd. What was the Prince doing out of the castle this late, especially after this morning? 

Steve decides to follow for a while just making sure that Eli doesn’t do something stupid like getting kidnapped. He pauses though when Eli does, kneeling down in front of a beggar family and easily handing over the bread loaf. Nothing but a small smile on his face, ruffling the boy's hair. 

He can only wonder if Eli knew just how much he made that ladies day. That her kids would have full bellies for the night. Steve finding himself smiling a little when the little girl tries to give some back to Eli. Eli closing her hand and pushing it back to her. Saying something before he stands. 

Steve nearly loses him in the crowd at one stage. Eli being so small, he can slip between people easier. Until Steve is literally running into him. Stopping the Prince from falling on his butt. 

“Sorry!” Eli squeaks. 

“It’s fine but why are you out of the castle Your Highness?” Steve asks looking down at him. 

Eli looks up even more surprised, mouthing Steve’s name for a second before he seems to get his bearings. 

“I needed to take a walk. How about you?” Eli murmurs, half holding his hood in place so that white streak won’t show.

“Her Majesty gave me a night off. Are you sure you should be out here with the assassin running around?” Steve says concerned. 

“It wasn’t me she was after. I will be fine. I should let you go and continue your night off. “ Eli says taking a step back. 

Steve thinks for a second before his smiling. 

“I’m sure my night off will be far more enjoyable with you around. Why don’t you come and share a drink with me?” Steve asks. 

“I couldn’t intrude possibly. It’s your night off you shouldn’t have to worry about me” Eli says quickly. Cheeks going a little red. 

“You’re not intruding. Do you drink? Why don’t I show you my favourite tavern? You’ll love it?” Steve asks almost eagerly. 

He watches Eli chew on the side of his hood for second before his nodding. A smile filling his face. Steve takes the Prince’s hand and they set off for fun. 

**GUNMAR**

He waits with his guards just in the forest line. Having slipped out when none of those stupid, brain dead servants the Queen called family were looking. 

It was an insult really. They were servants. They were paid to do what you wanted. Not to be friends or faux family. It was an insult to not only the royals but the servants as well. Made them think they were higher then they should feel. 

Finally, a shadow emerges from the trees and Gunmar snorts out a breathe. 

“You took your time” He growls low. 

“I didn’t want to be followed,” The girl says simply. Coming to stand before him. 

Another insult. A girl assassin. This world was screwed up and twisted in the worst ways. But she was all he could find on short notice. 

“You didn’t let that stupid oaf know you were working for me correct?” Gunmar sneers. 

“Of course not. He was irritating though. Not likely to let this go” The girl says. Gunmar nearly barely able to understand her over that thick, grating accent. 

“Good and he will be easily dealt with. Here’s your payment. I might call on you yet, next time for an actual hit. We’ll see. Now get out of my sight Ana” He snaps throwing the small bag of coin at her. She catches it easily. 

The stable boy was far more interested in the prince. It would be an easy distraction. 

“Aja but yes My Lord. Thank you” She says slipping the pouch inside her cloak and disappearing just like she had come. Melting back into the shadows. 

“Do you want us to dispose of her?” One of his guards asks. 

“No. She will be useful to me. I can tell.” 

** ELI **

They make their way quickly down to the tavern Steve was talking about. It looked run down and dingy but Steve has no issue with the place. Dragging Eli inside. It was a lot warmer inside as well and as much as Eli tries not to. He finds himself curling a little further into Steve’s side. Big, bold and brash people filling the space. 

“Relax. No one will hurt you here. They know I’ll knock them into next week otherwise” Steve reassures him before his being pulled up to the ale stained bar. 

“Steve! My boy. You finally decided to grace us with your presence again and you’ve brought a friend I see” A large, boulder-like women from behind the counter says way too loudly. 

“Bagdwella meet Eli. Eli, Bagdwella. She won’t bite” Steve says exactly as loud, more at ease then Eli had ever seen him. 

“Unless you don’t pay me of course. So how did Steve managed to convince someone as fine as yourself to come to a place like this?” 

“You know I’m a charmer Bagz. Now, how about you give me that free ale you owe me” Steve says. Grin as wide as the ocean on his face. 

“I never said such thing you spoilt brat” Bagdwella grumbles even as she smiles and starts filling two very large mugs with the warm, sudsy beer. 

Eli can’t help but find himself smiling in return. 

Steve goes to hand over some coin but Eli catches his hand. 

“Let me please.” 

“Who invited who. My shout” Steve says, easily shrugging off Eli’s hand and handing the coins over. 

Bagdwella nibbles at one of the coins before slipping them down the front of her dress. Sliding the two mugs over to them and flashing Eli a wink. 

Eli is introduced to a few people as he sips at the ale. Already feeling a little light-headed by the time it’s half empty. Everybody greats him eagerly and excited. 

“It’s nice to meet one of Steve’s friends. We were starting to get a little worried about his relationship with that Reindeer of his” A big man called Krax says. 

Steve rolling his eyes. 

“Krel wishes” 

Eli breathes out a laugh before he's whisked off to meet another person. Legs feeling a little light, like his half walking on air. Finding himself giggling at everything anybody says by the time he's finished his first mug. Steve already on his third and looking soberer if that was possible. Half supporting Eli and keeping him close.   
  
“Do you like to dance?” A stocky man with shocking blond hair and green eyes asks. Enrique. 

“I uh don’t think this is a place for a waltz” Eli stammers out a little embarrassed. 

Steve and Enrique laughing at him. 

“That’s not dancing. That’s stepping to a beat. Nah, let us show ya what real dancing is like” Enrique says before whistling and catching the attention of the bards in the corner. 

They nod and a faster-paced beat then Eli was used to starts up. He looks up at Steve uncertain. Steve just squeezes his hand a little as he grins. Completely at ease. 

“I don’t know what to do?” 

“Trust Enrique.” Is all Steve says before Eli’s hand is being grabbed and his being spun at a sickening rate. Unable not to laugh. 

Enrique laughing with him. Others dancing around them in swirling colour and laughter and joy. So happy and light and fun. It made him feel like he could almost float as he dances first with Enrique and then someone else he has no time to catch the name of. Steve dancing with a few fair ladies here and there, laughing as well. Catching Eli around the waist at one stage and spinning him gently. 

But before he can say anything Eli is being grabbed by his arms and lifted into the air. He yelps only to realise he’s been set on a table, a mug of ale shoved into his hand. 

“DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!” Eli hears all around. 

“No. No way! That’ll kill him. Come on Eli” Steve says half leaning on the table, reaching for him. Eli taking a step away from him. Someone placing a hand on his back so he doesn’t fall off. 

“What don’t think I can do it?” Eli asks, smirking at him. 

“I’m sure you definitely can. I’d just like to get you home in one piece. Your sister would have my head cut off if I returned you in a drunken stupor” Steve says. 

“Guess she best not find out then,” Eli says before lifting the mug to his lips and taking a deep breath. 

Eli has absolutely no idea how he does it but he drinks it all in one foul sweep. Steve shaking his head but looking endlessly amused, A sparkle in his soft brown eyes. 

Eli turns the mug upside down when he’s done and the crowd bursts once more into cheers, Eli grinning widely, the world is spinning even as he’s not. 

The music once more taking over as two others join him on the table. Big men called Rot and Gut and Eli’s laughter surely doesn’t stop as he tries to keep up with their quick footwork. The table shaking under them as the others around them continue to laugh and dance. 

Eli’s world stilling for an entire second when he spots Steve leaning against a nearby post and looking at Eli with something in his eyes. Corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile. 

If Eli was less drunk he might be able to tell you what the something was but as of yet. He had nothing. Just that he was reminded of his dream, that blond boy and the wondrous way he looked at Eli. 

But Rot grabs his hand spinning them both around and that second is gone in a whirlwind. 

When Rot lets him go, he takes a step back out into the air and yelps as he feels himself falling backwards. He doesn’t get very far though, a strong set of arms catching him and when he gets his bearings. He’s left staring up at a bemused Steve. 

Eli is momentarily taken aback before his laughing again. Steve laughing with him. 

“I think you’re done,” Steve says to him, setting him on his feet. 

Eli goes to protest but the entire world sway and he feels a little nauseated. 

“Yes, that might be a good idea. Why aren’t you hammered?” Eli asks looking up at Steve and thinking there might just be two of him standing in front of Eli. 

“Cause I’m not a tiny weakling.” Steve teases. 

“M’ not tiny” Eli pouts. 

“Okey Princeling. Sure your not” Steve says before he starts guiding Eli towards the door.

“Night boys. Take it easy. Make sure he gets back to the castle safely Steven or I’ll gut ya myself!” Bagz yells after them. 

“Wait? How did she know?” Eli whispers turning to look up at Steve as they exit into the now quiet street. 

“Everybody knew Eli. Your hood isn’t that good at hiding your identity. Next time get a mask” Steve explains before ruffling his exposed hair. 

“Oh. Why didn’t they say anything?” 

“Cause they know what it’s like to need a break from life sometimes. The Salty Troll is the place for that. Bagdwella doesn’t care who you are just as long as you can pay the tab.” Steve says grabbing Eli’s hand again. 

Eli knows it’s only because he's drunk and will end up falling over if Steve doesn’t. Eli does sidle a little closer though because it was freezing outside and Steve was insanely warm. Steve doesn’t mind though. 

They finally make it back to the castle after Eli stumbles a few times. Eli drawing his hood further over his head as they pass by some of the guards. Keeping his head down and making sure they have no way to pick his face. 

“Careful Steve. Don’t want any little brats running around” One of the guards tease, the other one laughing and Eli burns at the implication and the fact he could pass off as a female in the right clothing. 

Steve just makes some sort of noise and ushers Eli along. Krel meets up with them at the stables and Eli tries to keep his laughter quiet as the reindeer licks his face. Snorting at him. 

Eli hugging the reindeer’s snout and scratching behind his ears. 

“You are such a good reindeer. Such a good boy” Eli coos at him. Krel’s tail wagging. 

“Come on Peps. Let's get you to bed before you pass out, out here” Steve says. 

“Peps?” Eli asks. 

“I don’t know. You just always seem Peppy. So it fits I guess. Now come on” Steve says. 

It takes a minute or two to coordinate the stairs but Steve helps him out and then they’re finally pushing into Eli’s room. 

Steve helping him with his cloak and boots before putting him to bed. Even tucking him in a little and removing his spectacles for him. 

“Thank you for tonight and for letting me tag along. It was really fun. More fun then I’ve had...” Eli can’t even think of a time as fun as this. “...ever” 

“Well, I’m glad you liked it. They all loved you tonight, turns out you royals can be fun with a few drinks in you” Steve says. 

Eli just curls further into his bedding and sighs. Before Steve can leave though, Eli is grabbing his hand. Steve stopping instantly. 

“Stay. Please. I don’t like falling asleep on my own” Eli asks softly.

“Of course Your Highness” Steve murmurs sitting beside him on the bed. Eli falls asleep as Steve rubs his fingers through Eli’s hair. A smile on his face. Missing the soft look on Steve's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunmar is such a jerk but what's new. 
> 
> You guys got this chapter earlier than normal due to me going away this weekend and not having internet reception.


	12. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WINTER IS COMING!
> 
> I will be away from the 11th to the 20th of march. Meaning, unfortunately, no updates until I get back. But I'm very sure I'll have a few updates for you when I get back. I hope you guys enjoy your week.

Aja pushes into the run, down shitty old tavern. Easily slipping into the crowd and keeping herself hidden beneath her cloak. She had been following the blond oaf from this morning to figure out his secret. What he really was, no human was that strong. 

“What can I do ya for lass?” A big, busty woman behind the bar asks. Cleaning up a mug. 

“The blond man in the corner, with the Prince. What’s his name?” Aja says low, watching the two boys laugh and smile. The Prince nearly holding a mug as big as his face. 

“Steve why?”

“I’m looking for my brother and I think he knows more then he's letting on. Do you know a Krel?” Aja asks. Watching Steve practically drool over the prince. 

Was not the Prince betrothed to another visiting prince? Sir James. The black-haired one that had been in the clearing this morning. Why was he out here with a mere stable boy? 

“Krel...Like Steve’s Reindeer. What would you want with that old piece of hide? You know how many of my things that big oaf has destroyed. It’s why I ended up having to ban him” The bar wench explains like that matters to Aja. 

Before Aja can ask any further questions. Music starts up and dancing erupts around the room. She just pushes two gold coins on the bar and slinks back out into the world. 

Not missing the shared look between Prince and Stable boy. A forbidden look. 

She just shakes her head and disappears into the still bustling marketplace. 

She would find her brother. It was the last thing Coranda, her mother had asked her to do. To find a brother she never even knew she had. But when she had sat at her mother's death bed in Akardian and her mother had recounted the tales from her life. 

Gifted Aja her bow and with the knowledge that she wouldn’t be truly alone when her mother went to Deya. 

Of course, she had to find her brother. Whether he was cursed or not. If only so she had some family in the world. 

Krel the reindeer? That was nothing like the curse her mother had mentioned. Maybe Krel was just a common name around here. 

For now, Aja would just lay low. Until it all made sense. 

**CLAIRE**

Claire was so bored, trying so hard to put on an open, inviting face but there was only so much one person could listen to a person ramble about the same problems. 

We don’t have enough money. We don’t have enough food. She knows all of that and she gives everything she can but they were stretched thin as it was. That’s what the whole marriage between her brother and Jim was supposed to fix. Heartstone being well off compared to Arcadia. Much more well off. 

“I will look into it. I promise you personally” Claire says to the young lady that had come to tell her the trouble in the south side of town. Down near the docks. More mugging then normal. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” She says before scampering from the room as quickly as possible. 

“Your Majesty I do not understand why you bother listening. You know the problems. Why have a commoner tell you what you already know?” Gunmar asks softly. 

“It gives them a sense that I can help. If they ask me personally and I like to take out the time to talk to my people. Even if it seems stupid to likes of you” Claire says back. Trying so hard not to sneer back at him. 

“Of course my Queen. I was just curious.” Lord Black says. 

Claire just makes a noise and turns back to the front. Waving for the guard to let in the next person. 

The minute she can. She’s walking around the garden. A headache brewing. Sliding into the maze where nobody can follow her or see her use her magic. 

Ice forming under her feet as Claire just lets out the magic. Leaves and grass frosting over. Toby moving up beside her. 

“I don’t like Gunmar. He seems like an asshole” Is the first thing Toby says and Claire laughs. 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be wrong. He keeps trying to push his guards on us. But Draal is far better trained and less out for my throat. Don’t think I don’t know he was the one who sent the assassin after me” Claire says quietly. 

“He what? How’d you know?” Toby asks. 

“Draal followed him out to the forest last night and overheard him talking to her. He is not as smart as he thinks. I had suspected it was him. The day he wishes me to take his guards instead of my own? Though I am grateful Steve was there” 

“Steve? I haven’t heard of a Steve before. Is he a new prince visiting?” 

Claire breathes a laugh through her nose. 

“No, he is the stable boy and one of Eli’s friends. He's a little rough about the edges but nice enough...” Claire recounts yesterday to her friend. 

“I don’t know if he's brave or stupid” 

“Probably both” Claire says unable not to smile. 

“Your Highness are you in here?” A familiar voice calls then and Claire almost feels bad when she smiles wider. 

“Yes, Jim. I’m here” She calls back. 

It takes the prince a few minutes to wind his way to her but he does so eventually. Toby waddling over to him, a grin on the snowman's face. 

“I don’t know how you can do it. Deal with Gunmar all day” Jim says. Looking almost tired just at the man’s name. 

“Oh, I wanted to put an icicle into his head about two minutes in,” Claire says as they fall into step together. Linking arms gently, Claire resting her hand on his forearm. 

As they turn the corner, Claire feels the shift in the weather and it’s only a second later does the first fleck of snow drift down in front of them. 

“Your doing?” Jim asks as Toby reaches for the snow, grasping at it and watching it melt into his hand. 

“No. Welcome to winter” Claire says smiling. 

Jim just looks thoroughly unpleased by the white, crystalline snow falling from the sky. 

**STEVE**

Steve is woken up by something being thrown at him. Bolting awake and sitting up in the softest bed he had surely ever felt in his life. 

“Get out of the Prince’s bed this instant and be grateful that I found you and not Sir James or you’d have a sword sticking out your stomach!” Lawrence says low. Looking displeased. 

“Lawrence, why are you delivering breakfast?” Steve asks stupidly instead. Realising it had been a piece of toast that had been flung at him. 

“Miss Janeth is not feeling well. So I offered to take over until Strickler can get her back on her feet again.” Lawrence says low, trying hard not to wake a still sleeping Eli. 

“He is fine Lawrence. I asked him to stay. I had a nightmare. Sir James will just have to deal with it” Eli mumbles sleepily. Rubbing his eyes softly. Looking very hungover. 

“Did you take the Prince drinking last night? What is wrong with you!” Lawrence says even as he comes over and sets the tray on the bed. 

“It was my idea. Steve did nothing wrong but look after me and if that’s a crime. Then you best throw me in the dungeons as well” Eli says sitting up. Looking like someone had run sandpaper through his hair for an hour. That white streak was broken up and knotted. 

It takes everything for Steve not to reach out and try and fix the locks. Instead he searches for his shirt which he doesn’t quite remember taking off. 

He honestly doesn’t remember much after sitting by Eli’s side and running his fingers through the Prince’s hair. Maybe he had drunk a little to much last night but all he remembers is Eli’s laughter and that three thousand-watt smile as he danced. 

“Fine but don’t do it again. I really don’t want you to get in trouble Steve” Lawrence chides softly. 

“Thank you for breakfast Lawrence. I know your knee isn’t good on the stairs. I’m grateful” Eli says softly then. Diverting attention. 

“Anything for Your Highness. Steve, you have work to do” Lawrence says before his leaving the room. 

Steve decides he may as well listen to Lawrence’s advice and make himself scarce. Finally finding his shirt and pulling it on. 

“Stay, eat with me,” Eli orders and Steve thinks about it for a second but to pass up food, offered by a prince? Steve wasn’t stupid. 

He sits on the end of the bed and Eli simply divides the meal in half. Fresh fruit, cheeses and toast with butter. 

Steve can’t remember the last time he had buttered toast. He tries so hard not to turn into a neanderthal and shove it all his face at once. 

Eli, of course, eats exactly like a prince. Nibbles and polite bites. Barely getting any of the juices from the fruit on himself. 

“Thank you again for last night. I really had fun” Eli says, giving him a smile. 

“Of course. Even stuck-up princes deserve some fun once in a while.” Steve teases. Easily catching the grape Eli throws at him in his mouth. 

“You are such an animal,” Eli says shaking his head. Even as he continues to grin. 

“You only just figured that out?” 

After they eat. Steve definitely has to go. If only so he doesn’t have to deal with a mopey reindeer all day. Sliding from the bed and placing the tray on the bedside table. Eli still yawning. 

“How’s your head? I can go and get you a wellness potion from Strickler if you like?” Steve asks. Figuring he’d be the one to get in trouble if Eli gets ill from over drinking. 

“No, I’m fine thank you, when you don’t scream that is” Eli murmurs rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“I haven’t been screaming,” Steve says a tad offended. 

Eli just smirks at him as he lays back down. 

“Everything you do is loud. You couldn’t sneak up on a deaf man even if you wanted” 

“Hey I used to sneak up on Vendel all the time” 

“Vendel?” 

“Our chieftain. I’m sure he’d love to meet you one day. Actually, I got a letter from Blinky the other day. Saying he’d love to meet you and that you sound very charming” 

“Of course I do. You’ve met me. Now scram. I have a headache” Eli says with no actual meaning behind his words. Rubbing his hands over his temples. 

Steve decides to slip down through the secret passage so Uhl doesn’t find him and throw him in the stocks for the rest of the day. 

Krel snorts at him when he spots Steve for the first time. 

“And where have you been?” 

“I very innocently fell asleep beside Eli. Don’t worry nothing happened. The Prince is still vestal” Steve says low. Making sure nobody overheard him as he pulls the apple Eli had given him out of his pocket. 

Krel honking in delight as that tail wags. 

“Vestal my butt” Krel finally mutters, snorting under his breath as they head for the stables. 

“Those I’m certain are just rumours. You know how protective the queen is of her little brother” Steve scoffs. 

“Unless of course, she doesn’t know about certain secret passages,” Krel says before sauntering off to annoy Seamus the kitchen boy, probably for more carrots. As seems to be his favourite past time recently. 

“Careful you don’t end up in a stew!” Steve calls after his friend. Only getting an indignant tail flick in return. 

Steve just chuckles and moves to grab the lead for the horses. One of the older ones will need to shoes today and that means going down to the blacksmith. 

Before Steve can get her fully reigned up. He feels something cold bleed through his shirt and he looks up only to smile. 

Winter was here and from the grey clouds. Steve could tell it was going to be a long one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's totally not falling for Eli. Nope. Not at all! 
> 
> Also Aja My Queen. I love her so much. Sooo much.


	13. An explosion of power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little hairy. Hold onto your butts folk.

Eli couldn’t sleep again. More nightmares. So he was up late, playing his violin. Closer and closer to that song that Steve had played that first night. 

He had been playing for the last hour. Just enjoying himself, getting lost in the music. 

Feeling almost like he used to before his parents. 

He was happy again. 

Eli hears a knock then and he moves to set his violin on the table. Heading for the door and opening it. 

A small thrill going through his chest and he almost feels terrible when that thrill dies at the sight of Jim. 

“Hey. Sorry to disturb you so late but I heard your violin so I thought you’d still be up. Can...would you like some company?” Jim asks softly, nervous. 

Eli nods. 

“Of course. Come in. Would you like Honey Tea? I can order some up to us?” 

“That would be nice. I can do it. Your playing is amazing by the way. I don’t think I’ve heard a violin player that beautiful before” Jim says. Eli leading him further inside after asking for some Honey Tea. 

They sit in the parlour and Eli watches the snow swirling through the sky. It was beautiful and it makes something tickle at the back of his brain but he can’t quite catch onto it. 

Instead, it just niggles at him softly as he and Jim sit in a soft silence. 

Jim is the one brave enough to break it first. 

“How are you coping with all this dastardly snow?” He asks. A look of disdain on his face as he stares at it fluttering past the window. 

“Fine enough. When I was younger, I used to play in it all the time and then well, I got sick. So I’m not allowed to anymore but I still love it. Snow has always made me happy. It’s so pretty don’t you think?” Eli asks curling his legs under himself. 

“It’s uh very white” Is all Jim can seem to come up with. 

Eli snorting out a laugh before he can help it. Burning a little as Jim’s blue eyes flash to him. Eli covering his mouth, being seen right through. 

Jim though just has that corner of his mouth lilt up into a heartbreaker's smile and Eli smiles back. Unable not to. 

“Adorable” Jim comments making Eli flame up even further and try not to just turn to a puddle. 

“How you did not sweep a partner off their feet before you came here is beyond me” 

“Whose to say I didn’t...no I knew this would always be my duty ever since I was little. I am the youngest after all” 

“Wait what?” Eli asks. 

Having to pause to open the door for Miss Janeth. Thanking her sweetly for the tea and she disappears again. Giving him a smile. He hands Jim’s over and curls back upon his chair. Letting the cup warm his hands. 

“You have siblings as well? How didn’t I know about this?” 

“I’m petty and don’t like talking about them. Their half-siblings as is and we don’t really get along. I’m the youngest by like twelve years.” 

“How many?” Eli asks. 

“Twelve. I’m thirteenth in line. Crazy right. Not that it phases it me too much. Mum always loved me best. I’m her baby” Jim says. A sparkle in his eyes. 

Eli is taken aback. He hadn’t even heard of a kingdom with thirteen sons. That’s crazy. He got overshadowed by one sister. No wonder Jim had taken the opportunity to get as far away from them as possible. 

“I couldn’t imagine living with twelve brothers” 

“It’s why I got into sword fighting. Something to stand out from them and then also so I could kick their asses when they tried to fight me. It pissed them off when Mum gave me the Chief Guard title. They’re all scrabbling for the throne but I never wanted it. Still really don’t” Jim shrugs, leaning further into his chair. 

“That understandable. It’s just always been me and Claire but cause Claire was destined to be Queen. It’s stupid in a way and I love her to bits but sometimes. It felt like all mum and dad cared about was Claire. I was the stand-in. The spare you know. The backup, that was here just in case something happened to Claire” Eli says fiddling with his fingers. 

What he was saying could almost be classed as treason if heard by the wrong person but he had a feeling that Jim of all people would understand. 

He didn’t like these thoughts either. Of course, Mother and Father loved him. Claire to. Claire especially but then everything had happened and Eli had been left alone. 

For years he had been left with a door stuck between him and Claire and now she was acting as if she had never abandoned him. She had left him alone with tutors and staff. Without his actual family! When he needed her most. When his parents had died. He thought it would bring them closer but then...nothing. She had given him nothing!

She just continued to hide in her room while Eli was left to rot in his own grief. 

“Eli your shaking. Eli, what’s wrong?” He hears from somewhere but it’s too much. The thoughts are too much. He feels like he's drowning in his own head. 

He can’t breathe. He can’t see. He needs out. He needs to get out. Eli doesn’t hear his cup shattering as it hits the floor. Doesn’t feel the scolding liquid burn through his pant leg as his running. 

“YOUR HIGHNESS!” He hears but it’s too much. He needs to go somewhere he can’t think. Where he doesn’t have to think. 

“KREL!” He yells the second his outside in the snow. 

He hears a honk and the sound of footsteps in the snow. Running for him and Krel is coming to a stop in front of him. Seeming to sense his need, kneeling down so Eli can use his antlers to hoist himself up onto the deers back. 

“Eli, what are you doing?” He hears. The voice cutting through his haze and he turns and sees Steve staring at him. Concerned. Nothing but concerned and that makes Eli want to scream. 

People were only ever concerned when he threw a fit! Why did he need to cause a scene to be heard! It wasn't fair!

Jim and guards and servants bursting out of the door and Eli shakes his head. 

“I just need to go. I need to leave.” Eli murmurs. Krel stamping his front paw. 

“Then I’m going with you,” Steve says. 

“No, absolutely not!” Eli snaps. 

Steve doesn’t back down though. 

“If you're taking my reindeer you’re taking me!” Steve snaps. 

Eli glares at him before sighing. One person couldn’t hurt. It was better than the nothing he was used to. 

He nods and Steve is scampering up onto Krel’s back easily. 

Eli nudges Krel’s sides as Jim just finally catches up with him. 

“Eli stop, please. Let's talk about this” Jim says reaching for him. 

“I’m sorry. I just need to go. I’m sorry. Tell Claire I’m sorry” Eli says as Krel starts moving. Steve’s arms around Eli’s waist. 

“ELI! STOP!” Jim yells and Eli just throws his arm out on some instinct. 

The last thing he expects is thick vines and branches cracking out of the floor, wrapping around Jim’s ankles. 

Eli stares down at his hand in fear. Feeling everybody’s eyes on him. 

“Monster” He hears first, from Gunmar. 

Blood-curdling as he waits for Steve to hurt him but Krel is already moving. They’re running through the gates. 

“Don’t let the witch escape! Treason has been cast against the Prince Of Hearthstone.” 

“Eli do something!” Steve says in his ear. 

“I don’t know how I did the first thing!” Eli yells back. Fully panicking at this stage. 

Steve is grabbing both his arms and forcing them to spread. It seems to do exactly what Steve wanted. They’re squeezing through the gates. Krel not letting the guards stop them and Eli turns to see vines crawling over the castle wall. Covering the gate. Blocking his view and the last thing he sees is his sister. 

Standing just at the gate, staring at him in shock. Still in her dressing gown. Miss Janeth running up to her with a cloak. 

“Krel takes us home” Steve orders as Eli just cries. Steve making sure he doesn’t fall off the reindeer as they run into the night. Eli’s heartbreaking for the pain his surely causing his Queen, His sister. 

**CLAIRE**

She was lost. Confused. Staring at the thick wall of vines in front of her. Unsure she was even seeing it right. 

“Your Majesty. Your cloak. You’ll freeze” Miss Janeth says and Claire wraps the cloak around her shoulders to make her old night nurse happy. 

She wasn’t alone. Eli had powers. He made the plants grow! 

He was like her! Why hadn’t he ever told her! 

Maybe he hadn’t even known. If he hadn’t what had caused them to burst free. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine, get off me! He didn’t hurt me!” She hears and she turns to see Jim. A feral look in his eyes but it’s not at her brother. It’s aimed at Gunmar.

Between one second and the next Gunmar is on the floor. Jim on top of him. 

“He was scared! He was alone and scared and you had to go and scare him even more! You stupid bastard. We could have helped him!” 

Gunmar doing a good enough job at blocking Jim’s hits. 

Draal finally getting close enough to wrench Jim away. Gunmar’s own men pulling him back to his feet. 

“Enough the both of you! My brother is missing. We need to find him. Bring him home!”

“He is not your brother anymore your Majesty. He is a witch and a monster. Look what he did to the castle. What if he was really angry? He could kill us all with a click of the fingers” Gunmar says and Claire sees that there are vines and thorny branches from almost every window. All of them broken. 

“One more word out of your mouth Gunmar and you can leave! Go back to the Darklands and I will have no more dealings with you! Any of you talk of tonight. Of what happened and I will personally see to it you spend the rest of your life in a bricked-up cell! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” 

Claire feels her hands shaking and she is glad that it is already snowing. Else she would have enlighted the others to her powers as well. A flurry falling faster around them. 

Jim moving to her side. Draal following. 

Gunmar’s eyes narrow before his kneeling and placing his hand over his heart. 

“You have my word your Majesty,” He says low. 

“Now. I need a few of you brave soldiers to go and find my brother and bring him home. Safe and alive! He is not a monster. He is just scared and maybe with some love and training he can control his powers” Claire says. 

“I’ll go,” Jim says straight away. Like Claire almost expected him to. She wished she herself could go but with Gunmar here. She couldn’t leave him. She didn’t trust him. 

“No Sir James. You need to stay. I’m sorry but I need you by my side more than ever now. We need to make sure the townspeople know nothing is wrong. Draal, take yourself and a handful of trusted men.” 

“Yes, your Majesty. I will be honoured” Draal murmurs. 

Everybody is in a flurry after that. Lawrence and Uhl dragging out the old axes and they and a few of the other guards work upon making a gap in the vines. Thankfully making steady work. 

Draal gathering a few men and Gunmar insisting he takes two of Gunmar’s own men. Claire relents if only to get him to shut up. Feeling a headache growing. 

“Please bring him home safe” She murmurs to Draal before hugging the man as hard as possible. 

“I vow it my Queen. We will return him home in one piece.” Draal rumbles low before his pulling himself up onto his warhorse. 

His men following suit. Claire felt a hand grab hers under her cloak and she looks up at Jim. He gives her a small, softish upset smile. 

“Explain to me what happened. You were with him right?” She asks low. 

“I will later. But first, can you do me a favour? Can you send Toby after them? I trust Draal. I just don’t trust the other two” Jim whispers as he leads her inside. 

She nods and focuses on making Toby outside of the gates. She knows it works when she feels that familiar strain of power. Whispering her words to him. Carried on the snow that she sends his way. 

“Tell him the truth if you have to” 

** GUNMAR  **

He makes sure to talk low to his men. Glaring at the moronic queen and the Prince. 

Disgusted they had both defended such a monster. Magic was greed plain and simple. One taste of magic and those users of magic turned into greedy, gutless monsters. 

“Make sure the Prince dies. A monster like that doesn’t deserve to live. Make sure that cretin doesn’t know what you're up to” Gunmar orders lower. His eyes flicking to Duran or whatever the guard's name was. 

“Yes My Lord,” The guards say softly and Gunmar nods. Stepping back as his guards fall into Darian’s line. 

They head into the snow and Gunmar just wonders how much luckier he could get. 

That was one Prince out of the way. One more to go and he’d have a direct line straight to the Queen. 

He’d wear that crown sooner then he thought. He just had to be patient and the children would crumble under the pressure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me!!!!!! 
> 
> But now I get to finally introduce Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!


	14. Pretending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve could get used to pretending to be a prince.

Steve could feel his destiny starting to make a lot more sense. 

Protect the Prince. That’s what Blinky had said. He didn’t know that meant from himself. 

“Should we really be helping him?” Krel whispers as Steve walks beside him. Eli fast asleep on Krel’s back. The magic he had used taking it out of him more then he let on. 

“Blinky and Vendel will know what to do” Steve replies. Adjusting his grip on the sleeping Prince’s hand. Eli shifting a little before snuggling deeper into Krel’s fur. 

“Did you know. Did Blinky warn you?” 

“No. He just said watch the Prince. Take care of him. He never said he’d have powers. “ 

“So this means both the Queen and Prince have powers,” Krel says finally talking about the giant in the room. 

“I wonder why fate would do that. We should probably stop soon to rest. Else we’ll just wear ourselves out. It’s still a few days home” Steve says. Trying to figure out if there was some shelter around here. 

Looking at the tree branches for scratchings of shops nearby and taverns. It doesn’t take long to find one. A Tavern not far away. 

“We don’t have any money” Krel points out. 

“Eli’s not gonna like it but yes we do,” Steve says, holding up Eli’s wrist and the bracelet there. It would get them nearly a month at any Tavern but they just needed the night. 

It takes a little more walking until they see the dim lighting. Eli stirring a little. 

“Hey, Peps. We’re nearly at a tavern.” Steve says jostling him a little. 

“No. Not safe.” Eli says rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

“Nobody will know yet and we’ll be gone before they track us down” Steve murmurs. 

“I meant for them. With me around” 

“You are fine. Just as long as you stayed relaxed” Steve promises. Helping Eli off Krel. Eli never letting go of Steve’s hand as they head inside. 

Steve pulls Eli close as possible as people look at them. 

“I’ll need your bracelet to pay for the room. I’m sorry” Steve murmurs as they head up to the barkeep. He looks gruff and stern. Nothing like Bagdwella. 

“No, you won’t. Hello sir...” Eli snapping straight into Prince mode. 

They get nothing but a gruff grunt in reply. 

“I’m Prince Elijah of Arcadia Oaks. We need a room for the night” He orders. 

“Are ya now? And who be that? Your Prince Consort” The Barkeep says before laughing. 

Eli pulls his hood off. Revealing his white streak. 

“I requested a room. Do not make me send a messenger bird to my sister. She will not be pleased if you deny me service! Do you wish to serve a few nights in our dungeons?” Eli sneers. Everybody’s heads whipping around. A few people shrinking into their 

“Your Highness. I deeply apologise. We have a lot of people trying to scam their way around here. How may we be of service” The Barkeep says dropping his rag on the bar top. Hand flying to cover his heart. 

“Warm food for me and my partner, food for our steed. A warm stable and a room. I don’t care what type of bedding. Just make sure it’s not filled with rats” Eli continues to order. 

“Yes, Your Highness,” The Barkeep says before yelling at one of his little workers to run and do what Eli had requested for Krel. 

“One bed or two?” The barkeep asks, eyeing Steve off. 

“One is adequate” 

Suddenly the barkeep seems to realise something. 

“OH Prince James. Of course. It is an honour to meet the betrothed couple in person” 

“Act....” Steve cuts off his voice when Eli squeezes his hand harshly. Shaking his head. 

Right, keep this is as normal as possible. If they were Jim and Eli. Betrothed couple. Steve wouldn’t be accused of kidnapping a prince this way. 

“Yes. I am Sir James. Uh, that warm food would be great. We’ve been travelling for hours now” Steve says. Voice cracking a little. 

“Of course Your Highness..es” The barkeep stumbles before disappearing to the back. Yelling at somebody to find the freshest ingredients they had. 

Steve just helps Eli up onto the barstool. Not keen on sitting just yet when a few of the other patrons are eyeing Eli off. 

“How close is a storehouse to here?” Steve asks the nearest one. A big brute of a man. At least four weapons that Steve can see attached to him. 

“Half an hours ride north” He mutters. Voice thickly accented and like a growl. 

“Thank you,” Eli says giving him a warm smile. 

The last thing Steve expects is the grizzly, giant man to smile back. Not an ‘I’m gonna kill you in your sleep later’ but a genuinely nice smile. Though slightly crooked like it’s the first time he's smiled in a while. 

“What’s got two Prince’s coming out this far for? Varvatos is surprised you don’t have escorts? Have you killed them and run off to elope” The guy says. 

Eli laughing a little. 

“No. We’re travelling to see some old family. I wanted to personally invite them to the wedding. They are, important to us and it is quicker to travel alone than with an escort. Prince James is the finest swordsman in all of Arcadia” Eli explains. 

Lying like he was made for it. 

“Finest huh. We should test our mettle sometime. You will be an interesting foe” This bounty hunter says looking Steve up and down. 

Steve just gives him a half-smile. Distracted by the Barkeep bringing food out. His stomach growling. 

The man throws a few coins on the counter then and stands. 

“Another time,” He says low. 

Before he can walk all the way away. Eli is calling to him. 

“Thank you, kind sir. What is your name? I wish to tell my sister so you can be sent a reward for your kindness” Eli asks. 

“Varvatos Vex. Should you ever need assistance? Send a carrier hawk. They always smell Vex’s blood a mile away” The man says before disappearing out into the dark snow. 

“Weird guy” Steve comments. 

“We see him a few times a year. His one of the best bounty hunters in the Arcadia. Can find anybody anywhere” The barkeep says setting their food in front of them. 

Steve having to stop Eli from just shoving it in his mouth. Playing into the act. 

“Baby slow down. You’ll burn yourself and I want you to taste it first” Steve says looking at the Barkeep. Not missing Eli flare up like a firebug. 

“Of course your highness,” The barkeep says, Not even trembling. Grabbing a clean spoon and dipping it into the broth. Easily taking a bite. 

Steve nods, handing Eli’s spoon back. Taking his own bowl. 

“My reindeer is being kept well right?” He asks. 

“I will go and check Sir,” The Barkeep says before running off. 

“Thank you for going along with this” Eli whispers as Steve still refuses to sit. Watching the entire tavern. 

“It’s not every day I get to act like a Prince,” Steve says low. 

The food itself was surprisingly decent. Considering Eli’s rich pallet hadn’t made him spit it out. 

“Hungry” Steve comments as Eli seems close to just picking up the bowl and drinking it down. 

“Apparently destroying everything you’ve ever known takes it out of you” Eli replies sadly. 

“Your sister will understand. Blinky will sort this out and then we can take you home. Back to your goose-feather bed” Steve can’t help but run his fingers through Eli’s hair. 

Just playing up the betrothed part. At least that's what he tells himself. 

“It’s duck-feather thank you sweetheart” Eli mutters, but it at least makes him smile a little. 

After they’re fed and Steve does check on Krel. Seeing him being fattened up with as many carrots as they seemed to have found. They head to bed. 

Steve asking for a few extra blankets. 

“The prince gets cold easily” He murmurs. 

The barkeep nodding returning with the thickest blankets he must have. 

“Thank you,” Steve says before closing and locking the door. Eli already having pulled off his boots and Steve’s cloak. 

Steve lays out a blanket on the floor and goes to lay down. 

“What are you doing?” Eli asks. 

“Going to sleep” He explains. 

“But the bed?” 

“What of it?” Steve says trying his best to get comfortable. Knowing tonight will be a rocky sleep. 

“It’s big enough for the both of us and if we’re to keep up this ruse. You need to sleep beside me. Not on the floor like a servant” Eli points out. 

“Eli it’s not proper. Ruse or not” 

“You honestly think I’m betrothed anymore? That Jim doesn’t think I’m a monster. I’d be the last person anybody wanted to marry. Please, sleep in the bed with me” Eli says quietly. Staring at the floor. 

“Jim is kind enough to understand,” Steve says but he does get off the floor. Standing and trekking over to the rather small bed. Big enough for two but barely. They would have to lay close. 

“Least one of us is optimistic,” Eli says laying down facing away from him. 

Steve unlacing his boots and slipping them off before throwing the extra blanket over the bed. Then his sliding under the blankets. Automatically wrapping himself around Eli. 

“This ok?” He asks. 

Eli nods. 

“You’re not a monster Eli” He whispers into the dark night. 

“It doesn’t matter what I am now, does it” 

Steve just holds Eli until they both fall asleep. 

** JIM  **

He was pacing back and forth. Watching the snowfall faster with Claire’s worry. 

“They’ll find him” He promises her. 

Claire just nods, still incredibly quiet. 

“I wonder if the stable boy knew,” She says more to herself a few minutes later. 

“I honestly have no idea. But if he did, you can’t blame him anymore then you can me” Jim points out. 

“My Queen are you ok?” Mary, Claire's lady in waiting asks poking her head in the door. Hair and dress magnificent as always. 

“Fine Mary. Have the night off. I don’t need you” Claire says low. Quiet. 

“My Queen. I would not leave for a break in your time of need” Mary says, moving to stand behind Claire. Starting to pull the pins from her hair. It falling to her shoulders. 

“Sir James. Why don’t you get some rest? I will watch after Her Majesty.” Mary says low, trying hard to stare into his soul. 

“I am fine thank you. I prefer to be here. I do not trust Gunmar in Claire’s softer state” He says. It was why he was currently bearing his sword at his hip. 

Gunmar was the type of men to kick a person while they were down. Jim just had the feeling that he would definitely try something over the next few days. 

Some sort of coup. 

“Mary is right Jim. I will be fine for the night. Get some rest, you haven’t slept since he left” 

“Neither have you” Jim points out low. 

“I’m fine. I need to be awake for when he gets home. To tell him everything will be ok” Claire says before her body disproves her point and she’s yawning widely. Trying and failing to contain it. 

“You can sleep for a few hours. I will wake you the minute I hear the slightest rumours” Jim reassures her. Mary murmurs softly, tying Clair’s hair into a loose braid down her back. 

“I’m fine...” She tries again even as her eyes droop. 

“Come on your Majesty. I promise by morning all will be made right” Mary says getting Claire to her feet and shuffled into her bedroom. 

Jim taking the queens place. Angling the chair so he can see both out the window the front gates and the door. Resting his sword on his lap. 

“Your Highness. You needn’t watch her” Mary's voice is extra soft when she reappears again. 

“It is my duty. I need to. Can I ask you to bring me up something awakening up? Some coffee if possible” He asks. 

Mary curtesy's and leaves the room. 

Jim just watches the thick snow fall past the window and wishes he could go back and fix things. Never bring up his stupid brothers. 

Then Eli would be home and safe. His betrothed would ok. Claire would be ok too. 

Jim sighs and settles in for a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Claire Bear. She just wants her brother back home and safe and Eli just wants to be normal again.


	15. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey begins and hopefully, both boys can discover more about themselves then they thought they would.

Eli wakes up warm. Still a little tired and for a second he thinks he's just in his bed. Rolling over only to bump into another person. 

That’s when yesterday comes flooding back to him and he cringes. 

He just pushes past those thoughts though and instead reaches up to poke Steve in the shoulder. Steve grumbles and rolls over. Muttering under his breathe about it being too early. 

“Steve. We should probably get going. Who knows how far behind Draal will be” Eli says gently.

“How do you even know we are being followed?” Steve asks rolling back over and opening an eye halfway. His hair falling in his face. The sun falling over his face and Eli is taken aback for a second. 

“He is our best guard. It’ll be Claire’s intention to bring me home. Maybe even to help but the rest of the kingdom will ask for my death. Of course, she’s sent him after us” Eli murmurs before he sits up and moves to pull his boots on. 

Glad he at least last night hadn’t been in night clothing. Else he would have definitely frozen. 

Steve sighs and gets up as well. Running a hand through his hair and stretching. Shirt pulling up a little to reveal those marks. 

“Do you really think that your Dad’s will be able to do anything? Like, get rid of them?” Eli asks as he hands Steve’s cloak back. 

Eli had been confused when they had stopped a little outside of the kingdom last night only for Steve to pull a knapsack out of a tree root. But at least one of them had thought ahead somewhat. 

“I don’t know to be honest. I really don’t think you should give up your powers though. Fate picked you for a reason and it would be wrong to deny fate” Steve says low pushing the cloak back into Eli’s hands. 

Eli just rolls his eyes and slings the coat around his own shoulders. 

“I saw that,” Steve says gently before he unlocks the door. Pulling the knapsack over his back as he walks out the door. 

Eli sighs and follows. Catching up to him and slotting their elbows together. 

“You’re a Prince remember. Act like one and stop slouching” He whispers at Steve. Pulling Steve up so he was walking straighter. 

Steve just nods and raises his chin a little. Looking at Eli for acceptance. Eli nods softly as they head into the main bar area. 

The Barkeep moving to keep up with them. 

“Thank you for your patronage, Your Highness. How was your sleep? Your Reindeer has been feed, watered and saddled” He asks. 

“Fine thank you” 

“What do you mean saddled? How did one of you get a saddle on him without getting impaled?” Steve says shocked and a little impressed. 

“Distracted him with carrots. They seem to be his favourite” The barkeep says. 

“Impressive” Eli comments. The barkeep looking very proud of himself. 

They head out to the stables where Krel has his snout in a bucket of water. Steve heading over to check on the saddle. 

“Thank you greatly for your hospitality. I am more than grateful and I wish I had more to pay you with” Eli says softly, pulling the bracelet from his wrist. 

“No your highness. I could never dare such accept such an extravagant thing. Please keep it. Just being in your presence is payment enough. I’ve heard rumours you know. Of the Prince being a rude little asshole but you are far from it. Very sweet, your betrothed is very lucky” The barkeep says gently, taking Eli’s wrist and clipping the bracelet back into place. 

Eli looks over at Steve and isn’t able to keep a straight face even if he wanted to. Steve had Krel’s antlers in his hands as they shook their heads back and forth. Both laughing. 

Well, Krel more snorting under his breath. 

“It’s me who is the lucky one,” Eli says gently. 

“I remember my first love. We were no older then you, I suppose when they stole my heart. Keep him close Your Highness. He will be the most important person in your life right now. Cherish him. They do not always get to stick around” The Barkeep says softly. A few tears coming to his eyes. 

Eli is hugging the old man before he can think about it. 

The man faltering for a second before he is patting Eli on the back. 

“Thank you again. We should really get going” Eli murmurs before his heading over to Steve. Touching his shoulder. 

“You ready to go?” He asks. 

“Yeah. Come on.” Steve says before his helping Eli up onto Krel. Steve following. Grabbing the reigns around Eli’s waist. 

“Your name?” Eli asks as they head from the stable. Krel shaking himself a little to adjust the saddle against his back. 

“Fialkov Your Majesty. Thank you, you remind me of my son. Of the men I someday wanted him to be. Your Reindeer even shares his name” The man murmurs before patting Krel’s snout. 

“I hope you meet him again one day. I’m sure he’ll be just as proud in return” Steve says. 

Fialkov nods and they set off into the snow. 

They travel an hour south. Eli just watching the world go past before they come across the store that Vex had spoken off last night. 

Krel honks low and Steve sighs. 

“Yes we can take the saddle off now,” Steve says gently. Moving to undo it and Krel shakes out his fur. 

Honking again. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll rig something up, give me a minute you overgrown coat rack. Eli. Go inside and start picking up some provisions and a sword if you can.” Steve says. 

Eli nods and heads into the small musty store. It smelt a little wrong but he dealt with it. Grabbing himself a warmer, thicker tunic and a few days worth of food. 

Steve coming into the store. The clerk looking up in a little worry but saying nothing. 

“Have you picked a sword yet?” Steve asks gently. 

“I have no idea what to look for. Draal and Father never liked me near the swords. Scared I would cut my hand off” Eli shrugs. 

Steve nods and grabs a few blades off the wall one by one. Testing them out. 

“I don’t know much but I do know the basics. Aaarrrgghh wanted me to learn just to be safe...Humans are deadly. Act like one and you’ll be fine” Steve says voice dropping to a gravely growl. Mimicking his dad.

Eli nods, smiling a little. 

Once they’ve gathered everything they head to the front counter. Placing it upon the counter. 

“Fifty,” The clerk says. Eyes dull. He had a very piggish shaped face. 

“Fifty silver pieces is insane” Steve snaps. 

“Gold sir,” The clerk says. 

“Bullshite!” Steve snarls low. Threatening. 

“It’s fine. Sir, we don’t have that much money” Eli says a lot calmer. 

“Don’t care. Fifty pieces or no sale” The clerk snaps in return. 

“Is there another way we could pay. Return with the money? I’m the prince surely you can make an exception” Eli says revealing his hair. 

“Don’t care who ye are. Queen’s heir or not. Fifty pieces, though I do have another way to pay if ya really willing” The guy says, raking his eyes down Eli’s body. A disgusting smirk coming to his face. 

Eli grabs Steve’s hand to stop him from crawling over the counter and tearing the men apart with his hands. 

“HOW DARE Y...” Steve starts. 

“Enough Jim it is fine. Go wait outside I’ll deal with this” Eli says. 

Steve takes a second to react. 

“No. I’m not leaving you with these sleaze!” Steve grumbles. 

“Outside now! That’s an order!” Eli snaps, glaring him down. Steve finally submits with a huff. 

“I swear if he touches you. I’ll gut him” Steve says before grabbing everything off the counter and walking outside. 

“HEY!” The clerk yells after him before turning to Eli. 

“Well? Ya gonna make good on your promise?” He sneers. 

“Of course. Can we go somewhere more private?” Eli says demurely. Making sure to flutter his eyelashes underneath his glasses. 

“O course there is. This way” The guy says before sauntering off towards two double doors in the back. Eli sighs and follows. Passing the rack with the swords on it. Plucking one off as he goes. 

The guy opens them and reveals a personal bedroom. Smiling smugly to himself as he goes to turn to Eli. Eli kicks him in the hip. The clerk yelping and stumbling back into the room. Eli quickly grabbing the doors and slamming them closed. Shoving the sword through the door handles. 

“Oi ya little tosspot! LET ME OUT! I’ll hunt ya down Princey!” The guy yells slamming himself against the doors but the blade doesn’t even twitch. Stopping his movement easily. 

“I never promised,” Eli says simply before turning. Only to pause once more at the weapons rack. Seeing a small dagger sitting there. A weird crest on the hilt. One that seemed so familiar but Eli had no idea why. His plucking the dagger off the wall and sliding it into his belt before walking out the door. 

“What happened?” Steve asks from where he was leaning against Krel. The main section of the saddle dumped in the snow. Steve having rigged up a reign system that still meant Krel could carry the saddlebags without the actual saddle. 

“We need to go now,” Eli says grabbing Krel’s antlers. Steve immediately moving to boost Eli up and following. 

Krel moving into a soft gallop. Easily bounding through the three-foot of snow. 

“What did you do?” 

“Let’s say he’ll have some time to think about his shitty prices. I locked him in his rooms for some time out" Eli says. 

Steve just laughs. 

“I have a feeling this isn’t the first time you’ve done that” 

“If I told you. I’d have to kill you” Eli says, laughter pure in his voice as Krel shakes his head. Eli making sure he keeps hold of the deer’s antlers. 

They end up coming to a stop a few miles away. Both of them hoping off Krel and walking. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Eli says finally. 

“Of course. You're my Prince. It’s my duty to protect you. Powers or not. You’re still you Eli” Steve says gently, giving him a soft look. 

“At least one of us thinks I’m still me. I don’t know who I am anymore” Eli says. 

“You’ll figure it out” Steve reassures as they continue their trek. 

**DRAAL**

He was tired as they continued their trek through the snow but pushed himself forwards. 

They would be travelling as quickly as possible but Draal would catch up to them. Get them home safely. That’s all he needed to do. Get his Prince home safely. 

Not caring that Eli is a witch or has powers. He knew Eli too well. Had watched the little guy grow up to be such a kind person. He wasn’t some murderer just cause he made plants grow. 

Draal just wanted Eli safe and was hoping Steve was doing an adequate job. 

They come across a tavern eventually. Draal noticing the carrot stems outside one of the stables. Hoofprints still in the snow but he may as well ask. 

“Watch them,” He tells his own guards, nodding to Gunmar’s snotty guards. 

The Tavern is quiet, midday. A few drunkards around, looking into the bottom of their cups. Draal walking up to the barkeep, who was humming under his breath. 

“What can I help you with Sir?” The Barkeep asks.   
  
“Prince Elijah came this way correct? He was with a blond man and reindeer. They’re not in trouble. I swear it. Eli is a friend of mine and I just want him safely returned to his sister” Draal says softly. Keeping his face open. 

The Barkeep just shrugs. 

“I haven’t seen no Prince. Sorry. Nor no Reindeer” He says. 

“Please. It’s imperative. The Prince gets sick easily. Especially in this weather. You would be paid for your help” Draal insists. 

“I’m sorry. But I will not tell you where they have gone. Don’t you think they deserve to be happy together? I know that blond one was not Prince James but the way he looked at the Prince. Please let them go. Let them stay together. Young love is precious and should not be stolen” The Barkeep insists. 

Draal sighs. 

“That is not the issue. Them being together is not the issue I promise. I just need my Prince safe, returned to the Queen. No harm will come to either of them. Please. Eli has powers and I don’t know if they can be contained without the proper training. He and Steven shouldn’t be on their own” Draal says. Not even questioning the potential blossoming relationship with Steven. 

“Powers?” The Barkeep says. 

“Yes, Sir. He can make the plants grow. His Sister wants nothing but his safety. I swear on it. I will make sure we come back through here ok. Eli can talk to you himself” Draal promises. 

The Barkeep takes a breath. 

“You promise no harm to either boy?” He double checks. 

Draal holds out his hand and the barkeep takes his wrist. 

“No harm will come to them. I vow it” 

“They’re heading north. There’s a store an hours ride. I’m sure you can ask him where they went after that. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful. I want to talk to Eli before you take him back to his sister” The barkeep says.

Draal nods and turns to leave. 

“Keep them safe! Please” The barkeep calls after him. 

Draal getting up on his horse again. His guards and Gunmar’s falling into step behind him. 

He would bring Eli home safe and sound. He had to. For Claire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fialkov is adorable. Prove me wrong. 
> 
> Steve just wants Eli to be himself.


	16. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are rising. Tensions building. 
> 
> All comments are so greatly appreciated. You guys are what make me want to keep writing.

Claire couldn’t sleep. How could she when her brother was out there somewhere. Probably scared and confused and cold. Their port had frozen over, overnight and Claire knew that was her fault but she couldn’t get it to stop. She couldn’t get the snow to stop.

“They’ll be fine” Darci and Mary try to reassure her. Both keeping even closer to her side than normal. Feeling like she needs it when really as she felt like she needed was to be left alone. 

Jim was also glued to her side. He hadn’t left her side since Eli had left and it was starting to get on her nerves but she just sighs and resumes looking out the window. 

“Your Majesty. The townspeople are freezing” Strickler murmurs. Appearing like a whisper. 

“We have a million and one spare blankets. Hand them out. Tell the people that the dining hall will be open to all those who need it. For warmth, shelter and food. Tell the kitchen staff to start making up stews and broths. Anything to warm the body” Claire instructs. 

“Yes, your Majesty and I’ll bring you a sleeping draught for tonight. Else you’ll just wear yourself thin and you won’t be good to anyone, least of all your brother if your exhausted” Strickler says. Giving her one of his ‘listen to me, I’m right’ smiles. 

“Yes, Walter. Thank you” She murmurs. 

He leaves her be and it takes her a few minutes of convincing before she’s finally being left alone by everybody but Jim. Of course. 

“I’m fine Jim. Please. I just want to be alone. Is that too much to ask for” She grumbles. 

“I just want to make sure you’re ok. I can only imagine how hard this would be for you. For anyone. If my ow...” 

“GET OUT!” She yells, arm slashing out. The floor turning to ice and Jim starts sliding backwards. 

“Please. Just leave me alone. That’s all I ask” She continues to grumble. Frustrated. Upset. Wanting to just be alone! She was the Queen and yet it felt like she could ask for nothing! 

“Yes Your Majesty. I apologise” Jim says bowing low and finally making himself scarce. 

Claire can’t even talk to Toby about everything that’s going on since he was probably still following the guards. Hopefully, Draal was close to bringing her brother home. 

Before Eli got sick. Or worse hurt. Claire moves towards her balcony and slowly watches people filter into the castle. Jim, Darci, Mary, Uhl, Lawrence and Janeth. Handing out blankets to any that need them. Jim himself bundled up beneath a thick cloak. 

“There is warm food in the dining hall. Please allow yourself some and warm up. We will keep you as warm as possible.” Jim calls to the crowd. A few grabbing his hand and kissing it. Thanking him. 

If she could just get the snow to stop. The ocean to unfreeze. It would be fine. 

Until then she would care for her kingdom in any way she could. 

Before Claire can head back inside, she spots Gunmar standing a few metres away from the crowd. Disdain on his face. Looking like he might hurt one of the townspeople if they so much as stepped towards him and Claire wonders how a man can grow to be so foul. Such a terrible human being. 

What great hurt had he been through to lose his heart beneath layers of stone? 

**STEVE**

“Alright just take a deep breath and relax. You’re not trying to force them to do anything. You’re asking them” Steve murmurs quietly as Eli sits on a cleared patch of dirt and concentrates. 

They were at least a day ahead of any Guards after then at this rate. They could take a few hours to try this. 

“This is just stupid. Their plants. They’re not sentient” Eli huffs. 

“They are actually, every plant is connected, Eli. Through roots and vines and spores. They’re all connected, thriving off one another. They need each other to work. Just like humans and animals do. Their roots can go for miles and miles, more connected then anybody could think” Steve murmurs. 

“Right. I’m guessing you learnt that from the trolls” 

“All life, big or small should be cherished Peps. Even flowers. It’s why I thank Deya every time I eat. She gave us all life. Here ok. Try and put your hands on the ground” Steve says, showing Eli what he means.

“But it’s dirty” Eli whines and Steve just starts laughing. 

“It’s dirt what do you expect Your Highness? Gold?” 

Eli glares at him before sighing. Getting up onto his knees like Steve is sitting and placing his hands on the dirt. Wincing a little. 

“You can be such a prince sometimes” Steve snickers. 

“Bite me,” Eli says before huffing. “Alright now what?” 

“Be patient. Close your eyes. Think about reaching out towards the ground. Searching for those vines and plants. They want to interact with you. Let them” Steve says low. Making sure he is whispering as Eli follows his instructions. 

He watches in awe as tiny little stems start curling up around Eli’s fingers. Like they’re searching for him in return. 

Krel is knocking Steve in the shoulder with his antler then and Steve is looking up only to have his mouth fall open as he comes face to face with flowers. Flower after flower winding their way out of the dirt and snow. It drops from their petals like they were a cloud of their own. 

Colours Steve have never even seen before. At least not like this. This was Eli untrained. What would he be able to do if he was trained? Could he bring trees to life? Make mountains grow wooden legs and walk. 

Suddenly Eli huffs and snarls under his breathe before his eyes are flashing open and he turns to glare at Steve. 

“It’s not working!” He grumbles. 

Steve is just setting a hand on top of the prince’s head-turning it to face forwards. Eli’s hands are completely taken over by little stems now. Like they were trying to make him one with them. 

Eli’s mouth is falling open just like Steve’s had done. 

“I did that?” He asks softly. 

“Yep. Imagine what you could do if you had actual control over your powers” Steve says. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea to keep them, Steve. As pretty as the flowers are. I can’t go home unless I’m power free” Eli mumbles. Pulling his hands away from the dirt. A flower blooming in his hand as he talks. 

“But if you did keep them,” Steve says. 

“No. Look maybe in another time. A time where I could be myself. I’d do it. You don’t understand how much I’ve always wanted something to be special about me and now I have it and I can’t even keep it! It’s better for everybody if one of the trolls fixes me” Eli says. Standing. Letting the flower fall to the ground. 

“We should get moving or Draal will catch up” Eli mutters. Krel already kneeling for him so he can pull himself up. 

Steve sighs but nods. Eli extending a hand and pulling Steve up onto Krel’s back. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve says quietly. 

“It’s not your fault” Eli mutters. 

They finally have to set up camp, otherwise, Krel might just collapse out of exhaustion. Eli while confused and a little out of place helping Steve, doesn’t shy from it and at least tries to help. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Steve murmurs as he watches Eli try to start a fire with the flint. 

“You’re doing it wrong” Eli mimics under his breathe. 

“Eli. I’m just trying to help” Steve says softly. Not enjoying being Eli’s emotional punching bag. 

“I never asked you to!” Eli snaps before his suddenly just crying. Snotty, ugly crying but Steve still finds it’s cute. 

Krel honks softly. Looking concerned. Nudging Eli softly in the shoulder. 

Steve moving slowly. First taking the flint from Eli’s hands and then pulling Eli into a hug. 

“This is all my fault” Eli cries into his shirt. Fingers twisted in the fabric. 

“No, it’s not. You can’t help who you are” Steve whispers gently, rubbing his hand through Eli’s hair. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. I just...don't know what to do. I’ve always had routine and rules and now...” Eli having to take a few deep breathes between his words. 

“We’ll figure it out ok. I wouldn’t be anywhere else right now. I promise” Steve murmurs meaning every word. 

Eli just nods as Steve uses the sleeve of his tunic to wipe down Eli’s face. 

“C-can you teach me?” Eli asks holding up the steel. Sniffling. 

Steve nods as Krel curls around Eli. Eli patting behind his ears. 

Steve takes Eli through the motions. Teaching him. Eli smiling when he finally gets it down pat. The small fire finally warming them up. Steve knows he shouldn’t but his moving closer to Eli. Both of them leaning into Krel’s side. 

“So you said Blinky and Aaarrrgghh raised you? How did they get you?” Eli asks. 

“I don’t know myself but they’ve told me that I was abandoned. Left behind. Aaarrrgghh always jokes he wanted to eat me. They said they found me left in my cradle. Like someone had done it in a hurry and they were going to give me to the human orphanage. But Blinky grew soft on me and they decided to keep me” 

“It would have have been interesting to see Trolls try to raise a human,” Eli says laughing softly. 

“What were the King and Queen-like? As parents I mean?” Steve asks in return. 

“They were amazing. Loving. Kind. Everything you could want out of a parent. They were strict in a good way, raised me and Claire with manners and dignity. Mother would sing us lullaby’s every night and Father would tell us stories about all his adventures.” Eli says eyes closing. Hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

Eli’s voice falling quieter and quieter as he starts humming a soft tune under his breath. 

Steve just pulls his spare cloak further over Eli. Making sure to tuck him in. 

Krel long asleep as Steve kicks out the fire. Not wanting to start a forest fire. Knowing that between them, they would have enough body heat to spare. 

Eli sighs and rolls over. Resting his head on Steve’s chest. Steve fall asleep with the Prince snoring softly on his chest. Making sure to keep Eli wrapped up warm. 

Doing anything for his Prince that he can do. Not realising they were being watched. 

**TOBY**

Toby was lost. Ok...maybe he was more then lost. But somehow that had only made it better for him in the long run. Whether it was his lack of needing to sleep or not. But he was currently following the prints in the snow. 

Certain this was the right track. Claire was relying on him to bring Eli home safe. Or at least to make sure Eli was safe. Something of that sort. 

Toby knew how sick Eli could get. Especially after being in the snow so long. Through the years it had somehow just gotten easier too. Eli had gotten sicker for longer periods of time. Toby remembers the few dozen times he and Claire would sneak into Eli’s room while the boy was asleep. 

Claire just laying with her brother. Brushing her hands through his hair. Toby knew she was feeling guilty but she hadn’t known. Nobody had known what was gonna happen the night she hit Eli. For all, they knew he could have been fine. The secret visits only grew after their parents went missing. Toby was sure Eli was never the wiser. 

He stops when he hears voices. 

“As parents I mean?” 

Toby creeping forward as silent as he can. Peeking his head around a tree and nearly cheering with joy as he realises that he had found the Prince and Co. 

Eli talking softly as his head droops. Toby’s heart clenching for a second until he realises that Eli was just going to sleep. The stable boy covering Eli up as warmly as possible before letting out the fire and looking around. 

In that second as the embers die out. Toby catches the way Steve was looking at Eli. 

The way Javier used to look at Ophelia. Pure love. Well, that was a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire wants her brother back.   
> Steve wants Eli to give into his powers.   
> Toby just wants everybody safe. 
> 
> This will be interesting.


	17. The meeting of snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby makes his greeting and Jim makes a choice.

Eli wakes up and in a solid pair of arms. Laying on a furry chest as he feels two chests moving with breath. It was dawn but they should really get moving. 

Eli gets himself out of Steve’s arms and sits up only to absolutely scream. There sitting before him was a snowman. 

“Hi. You don’t remember me but I’m your best friend Toby!” The thing says. Making Eli just scream louder and half scrambling over a startled Krel. 

Steve sitting up instantly. Grabbing the sword beside him and aiming it at the snowy figure. 

“Oh pointy. My Creator never lets me near the weapons” The snow creature says poking the end of Steve’s sword. 

“Whose your creator?” Steve orders. 

“She said I could tell you but I know that’s a bad idea. Just that we should really go back to Arcadia” It says. 

“No. I can’t go back. Your creator of all people should know why. Steve, we need to keep moving. Tell your creator that we’re not returning. Not until my powers are gone” Eli says as he starts packing up Krel’s saddlebag again. 

“You would take away your powers? But they're a gift from Fate?” Toby says. Those little beady eyes, scrunching a little. A look of sadness on his face. 

“Well, fate picked wrong. Tell your Creator I’m sorry. Steve, are you ready?” Eli asks. 

Steve nods and is grabbing Eli’s waist. Lifting him up onto Krel. Krel was gonna need a major treat after this journey was over. As many carrots as he could eat and more than. Steve is pulling himself up and onto Krel’s back as well. 

“Eli. Please. Don’t do this. Your powers were given for a reason. Maybe it’s to teach the world they’re not to be feared. That powers are here to help.” Toby says reaching out a hand for him. Catching onto Krel’s leg.

“I can’t change the world, Toby. I’m not important enough. Maybe if it was Claire with the powers. She could have done something great with them. All I do is mess up” He nudges Krel in the side. 

Krel getting out of the little snowman’s grip as he starts today’s journey. 

“Eli...” Steve starts in that way that he's got some prophetic, all-knowing words. 

“Not in the mood Steve” Eli mumbles. Still have embarrassed about his outburst last night. 

Steve thankfully keeps quiet after that and they have to eventually stop again. Krel exhausted but trying his best to push on. 

“Krel buddy stop. You’re gonna keel over otherwise.” Steve says finally when Krel was almost wheezing. Eli had already tried everything to get him to slow down and stop. 

Turns out princely orders did not work on a reindeer. Even a genius one. Krel finally huffs but comes to a stop. Steve and Eli sliding off his back. Eli wrapping his arms around Krel’s neck hugging him. 

“Thank you.” He says. Meaning it. Needing Krel to know how important he was to Eli. That they wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without him. 

“I owe you all the carrots in the world” Steve murmurs ruffling his hair. 

Krel snorts and licks at Eli’s face a little. 

They rest for a while. Krel just having rolled in the snow and was sleeping. Eli deciding that he needs a bath or something. Feeling grimy and gross from travelling for two days straight. 

“The rivers too cold for you to bathe. You’ll literally freeze to death” Steve tries to say. 

“I don’t care. I’d rather freeze and be clean” Eli grumbles. Meaning every word of it. 

“You’ll get sick though. I know you get sick easily.” Steve protests as he follows Eli to the river they had stopped near. Catching Eli’s cloak when he throws it at the man. 

Steve catching it easily. 

“This is a bad idea” Steve continues to prattle on as Eli slips off his tunic. Throwing that at Steve as well. 

Yes, the water looked freezing but Eli did need a bath. Call it the spoilt brat in him but oh well. 

“Eli...” Steve tries again but Eli just ignores him. Undoing his drawstrings on his pants and pulling off his shoes. 

It was an understatement of cold when he steps on the cold bank of snow. 

“Lest you want a show. Go and start a fire...please” Eli says turning and smiling at Steve. Steve rolls his eyes a little as he hangs Eli’s shirt and cloak over a nearby tree. 

“Yes, Your Highness” Steve says. Before he can leave though Eli gets an idea. 

“Actually. I think you should have a bath as well. Join me. Please.” 

“Are you saying I stink?” 

“Not yet but you will soon and if this means I don’t have to put up with it. Then I won’t.” Eli says before his diving into the river. 

He wants to almost scream at the cold as it bites into his skin but he deals with it pushing himself to the surface. Head popping above the water as Steve just pushes his breeches down and Eli is swiftly turning away. 

Face flaming and the water suddenly doesn’t feel cold anymore. He had been with men before of course but they weren’t exactly of Steve’s fitness or calibre. 

“You ok?” Steve asks from right behind him and Eli jumps. Moving to drag some of the water up to his arms. 

“Very. You?” He asks. Turning a little, keeping his eyes firmly on Steve’s face. Steve’s now wet hair pushed back from his face. 

“I’m fine. You are already starting to turn blue though” Steve says reaching for Eli. Brushing his hair back from his face. 

Eli makes his bath very quick before his dragging himself from the water. Wrapping his cloak around himself first off. Not missing the glance Steve throws his way before he can truly cover-up. 

Five minutes later. Eli is sitting in front of a roaring fire. Fresh clothing on. Steve’s cloak tightly wrapped around him but despite the chill, he does feel so much better. 

“I still think you’re crazy,” Steve says as he roasts up some carrots and some of the salted meat Fialkov had given them. 

Krel’s nostrils starting to flare a little as he opens his eyes. 

“Yeah, I knew that would get you up. Sorry, it’s not what you're used to Peps” Steve mumbles a little sheepishly. 

“It’s ok. I didn’t think I’d be getting three-course meals. I’m not that spoilt” Eli murmurs. 

“I don’t know about that” Steve snickers. 

Eli rolls his eyes even as he smiles a little. 

Before they can relax too much they hear the sound of a twig snapping. Steve immediately drawing his sword again and pushing Eli behind him. 

“Who's there?” He calls. 

“Wow, you guys got really far away. I don’t think Draal is ever gonna catch you at this stage.” The snowman from early this morning says. 

“How did you find us?” 

“You’ve been travelling in a straight line for the past two days. It’s not that hard. Ooh is that a carrot. I’ve been missing my nose” Toby says ambling over to the open knapsack. Grabbing said carrot and shoving it into the middle of his face. 

“Much better,” He says before turning and smiling at them. 

“We won’t go home with you so you’re gonna pester us?” Steve grumbles putting the sword down. 

Neither of them sure how a small, chubby snowman could be a danger to anybody. 

Krel moves forwards and sniffs at the snowman before he snaps his teeth. Trying to grab the carrot. 

Toby just laughs and pats Krel on the snout. 

“You’re an odd horse. Didn’t know they grew antlers” He says simply before sitting down. A little away from the fire so he doesn’t start melting. 

Eli sighing and sitting down as well. 

“That cause his not a horse. That’s a reindeer. His name is Krel” Steve grumbles sitting down as well and finishing the cooking. Handing one of the sticks to Eli. Steve immediately hoeing into his own food. Toby and Eli taken aback. 

“Don’t we have to pass through another town. No way are you passing as my betrothed if you eat like an animal. For one don’t chew with your mouth open and for two. Smaller bites. The food isn’t going to regrow legs and crawl away” Eli instructs. 

Steve rolls his eyes but takes smaller bites. 

“Happy now?” 

“No talking with your mouth full. Where you raised in a barn?” Eli grumbles. Only half annoyed. 

Toby and Krel snickering. Steve glaring at them. 

“Anything else?” Steve asks. 

“Back straight, don’t slouch. Roll your sleeves up. Hair out of your face” Eli says before holding his own stick between his teeth as he stands and moves to grab Steve’s shoulders. 

Wrenching him back further. Steve groaning a little. 

“Now that’s a straight back.” He says sitting down next to Steve. 

Steve seeming to struggle to keep his back straight as possible. 

“How do you do this?” He grumbles finally breaking and slouching again. At least keeping up eating as nicely as possible. 

“Years of training. The way I learnt was books stacked on my head and Miss Janeth would whack me a little if I ever dropped one. Claire had to learn the same way. So did mother and father apparently. ” Eli explains. 

“Books on your head really? That’s what you did all day?” Steve asks. Eli may as well jump in the river. For how cold he feels all of a sudden. 

Realising how stupid this seems. What usefulness did a Prince have after all? He didn’t know how to cook properly. How to defend himself. How to do anything that didn’t involve the violin or shoving his head in a book. All he was good for was being married off to some foreign kingdom. Without Steve he would have been dead in the first two hours. 

“I know it’s not like hard work or anything. Not compared to what the staff do and what you do. You know what you should be fine just being yourself. That’s probably better than having to act like some pompous prince anyway. People will probably like you better” Eli says chucking the last piece of meat in his mouth before dragging the rest of the carrot of the stick and handing it to Krel who eats it quickly. 

“Eli. I didn’t mean it like that” Steve says looking at him. Almost annoyance on his face. 

“It’s true though. It’s like I said to Toby this morning. I’m useless. All I can teach you is to sit with a straight back. What good is that to anybody” Eli says. 

The plants below must sense his distress cause he’s shoes are starting to become covered with stems. Eli trying to shoo them away but instead, they just cling to his fingers. Like their holding his hand. 

“Stop doubting yourself. The only useless prince I know is Sir James. What’s he good for? Drooling over your sister while your back is turned” Steve huffs, waving his stick around. 

Eli had noticed. Of course, he had noticed but he had just not let it get to him. What was the point? Jim liked his sister better. Most people did. 

“And anyway. If it wasn’t for you. Fialkov would have ripped my balls off and Vex would have eaten me. I swear by it. You’re more important than just some spare part they have lying around in case Claire flips her lid. You're important. To those who care” Steve says gently, looking at Eli like he was trying to look into his soul. 

“But that’s the thing. Nobody cares about the spare part until they need it” Eli points out. 

“I need you,” Steve says. 

Eli doesn’t know what happens but it’s like the entire world just disappears. Instead, his left to stare Steve in those pretty brown eyes. Like leaves in fall. Feeling the faint tickling feeling on his hand but when he looks down it’s not his stems. It’s Steve’s hand. 

“Steve...” Eli starts before his voice is just stopping of its own accord. Not sure what he was going to say. 

That they cant? That they shouldn’t cause Eli’s set to marry another man. That wasn’t true anymore. Out here he could be anybody he wanted to be. He could be someone entirely new. Someone worth something. At least in the eyes of those who mattered. 

“I need you. How about a deal, you teach me to be a prince and I teach you to be a real boy” Steve says. Softer than before. Softer then Eli had ever heard it. He didn’t even know Steve could speak that softly. It was so against the man’s nature. 

Before what happens that Eli thinks is gonna happen. Lips sealing a deal between them. Two sticks are being shoved between their faces as Toby starts clapping. 

“Alright. I think we’ve rested enough. We want to keep travelling right or do you want to get caught” He says quickly. Ruining the moment. Snapping Eli from his thoughts. 

Both him and Steve clearing their throat. 

“Of course. You’re right. Krel are you up for more travelling?” Eli asks as he stands. Steve moving to cover the fire with snow. 

Krel nods and gets himself up to his feet again. Shaking out his antlers. 

“Come on antlered horse” Toby says setting off in the same direction they’d been going since they started this journey. 

Krel snorting in disgruntlement. Steve and Eli following. Before they can get too far though, Eli feels something wrap around his hand again and he looks down to see it’s Steve’s hand. Looking up at Steve for a second before he's turning to face the front. 

Smiling to himself. 

**JIM**

He paced in front of Claire’s room for a solid fifteen minutes before he finally let her be. Another day had passed and still nothing. Not a single word of the Prince returning. Jim was sure he was going to go grey before this was over. 

“Your Highness. You’re needed in the great hall. Now!” Strickler says appearing out of nowhere as he seems to have the habit of doing. Jim following after him. 

He comes to a scene that just makes him even more tired. 

“You stupid brat. I saw you!’ A grizzly old many says gripping to a small girls arm. Tears in the girl's eyes from the pain he must be causing her. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” He asks. Voice booming a little and surely catching the guys attention since he recoils. 

“This little thief is taking more than her share. We should cut off her hand!” The guy sneers. 

The girl recoils even further. Jim moving to her side quickly and soothing her. 

“Nobody will be cutting off any hands. May I see your pockets?” He asks gently. 

She sniffles and reaches into it. Pulling out a measly apple and a bread roll. 

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have but my mother is sick and can’t travel. It’s not much I know but I just wanted to help her” The girl whimpers. 

“LIAR!” The guy snarls. 

“How about me and friend come with you. Check on your mother and bring her some food?” Jim says ignoring the grizzly old bastard. 

“Really?” The girl asks surprised. 

“Of course. Strickler grab your medicine bag. What is your mother’s favourite?” Jim says bringing her to the servers. 

Seamus waving at her from behind his mother’s leg. 

“Stew” The girl replies. A look of hunger in her own eyes. 

Thankfully the only person seeming to grumble is the fellow himself. Jim filling a small basket with none perishables as well as a small bowl of stew. Strickler returning a few minutes later. 

He grabs the girls hand and she leads them to a small, hovel of a house. Both Strickler and Jim having to crouch a little to get in the door. 

The girl takes them to a small bedroom. 

“Lila?” A sickly woman on the bed asks. Pale as the snow outside. 

The girl running over to her and hugging her. 

“Hi Ma’am. Lila told me of your sickness. We brought some things that will help” Jim says softly. 

“Your Highness!” The women says trying to get out of bed. Trying to bow. 

Instead, Jim is moving forwards a little and pushing on her shoulder gently so she was resting back against the pillows. 

“You are fine. No formalities are nessacary. This is our physician. He’s here to help and we brought some warm food and provisions for the next few days. So Lila doesn’t have to leave you side” Jim says setting the basket on the side table and grabbing the bowl of stew. 

“You are too kind and generous. I can not accept this Sir James” The lady murmurs. Voice rough sounding before she starts coughing. 

“It’s a gift from the Queen herself. Her task in this trying time is too look after her citizens.” Jim promises as Strickler starts checking her over. 

Lila grabbing the stew from his hands and the spoon he had brought. Starting to feed her mother. 

It was thankfully only the flu but a bad one. Strickler able to make her remedy on the spot to take over the next few days. 

When they go to make their leave. The mother grabs Jim’s hand. 

“Thank you for not punishing my daughter. You will be a great king one day Your Highness. I can’t wait to see that day” She whispers before Lila is holding the spoon up to her mouth again. 

“Thank you for your kind words. Stay warm and safe” Jim says gently. Adjusting the blankets so they covered the women a little more. 

As they head back to the palace, Strickler speaks up. 

“She’s right you know. You will be a brilliant king” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GETTTTTTTING CLOSER!!!!!! 
> 
> And Jim is truly becoming a king.


	18. So close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli ruins a perfectly good moment and Claire smiles again.

Draal pulls his horse to a halt when he sees it. Miles and miles of flowers pouring out of the snow. The prettiest flowers Draal had ever seen in colours he never thought possible.

  
It was beautiful.

“Don’t touch anything. You don’t know what he's done to them” One of Gunmar’s guard's sneers.

Draal just rolls his eyes and pulls himself off his horse. Reaching down to the flowers. Plucking one and smiling. It was the softest hue of blue-green. Nothing like it Draal had ever seen before.

Only Eli could make something so beautiful. He must be getting used to his powers then.

“Do you really think his evil just cause he has magic?” Draal’s guard says softly.

A fondness in his eyes. He had been Eli’s personal guard. The one who would tail Eli everywhere since he was only a young lad. He was all in all Eli’s guardian. More so than Miss Janeth and Uhl.

“I think he's lost and scared. Hopefully, Steve is keeping him safe. You know Eli better than most. Does he seem evil?” Draal asks turning to Gorgun.

“This kid doesn’t even like killing flies. He’d always make me release them” Gorgun says smiling a little.

Draal hands him the flower.

“Exactly. Take care of this. Give it to him when we find him. Tell him yourself that you’re on his side. That you know he hasn’t changed.” Draal says.

Gorgun nods. Sliding the flower behind his ear. Draal clapping him on the shoulder before moving back to his horse.

Draal pulling himself back up onto his horse. She shakes out her main and he scratches behind her ears.

Some part of him. Almost didn’t want to find Eli. Wanted to let the kid figure this out on his own. Make his own way home but he knows he can’t come home empty-handed.

An oath to Javier would mean he’d keep Claire and Eli safe no matter what.

Leading the horses through the valley of flowers. Even Hera seems to be making sure that she’s not trampling her way over the flowers or ruining them.

Letting their beauty stand for the world to adore.

** STEVE **

“Back straighter. Come on tough man it’s not that bad” Eli mocks. 

“Can’t I be the slouching prince?” Steve whines only half teasing to see Eli do that lip pursing thing again. Eli rolls his eyes.

“Everybody knows who Jim is. Come on. Don’t make me tie a stick to your back. Think about putting most of your weight on the balls of your feet and keep your chin up” Eli says coming over and pushing his head up as well as pushing his back in.

“Want to strap me into a corset as well and teach me to waltz”

“Well, I could. I think you’d look dashing in one” Eli says smirking.

“Shouldn’t we really be moving?” Toby whines.

The stupid snowman still hadn’t left them alone. For five minutes.

“We’re taking a break. Krel is exhausted. You trying carrying two people” Eli says gently.

“If it means we get a move on. Hop on” Toby grumbles.

“Relax Snowball. We’re allowed to have a little fun.” Steve says rolling his eyes.

“Until Eli’s getting dragged back to the castle” Toby huffs but thankfully goes back to sitting down under the tree.

“I still don’t know how you can do this” Steve says as he watches how easily Eli stands.

“If it helps. Put your arms behind you back. It’s like a reminder to keep your back straight. Don’t worry it’ll click eventually and become second nature” Eli murmurs showing Steve what he means.

It suddenly gives Eli an air of ‘I’ll gladly order your execution’ at least until he smiles.

Steve copies him and oddly enough he feels like four times more powerful. Weird.

“That’s it. There’s the pompous asshole. Play on that if you have to. Remember were princes, Everything is beneath us” Eli says before he laughs a little.

“You know I saw you that night. The night I took you to the tavern and we danced. I saw you give that bread to that family. They were so grateful.” Steve says gently. Knowing Eli had only been joking but he liked reminding Eli that he had a soft adorable heart.

“You saw that? It wasn’t really anything anybody else would have done” Eli says burning red. Cheeks bright.

“I don’t know I think Gunmar would have rather eaten his own hand than ever give them a crumb,” Steve says.

“Yeah well, I’m certain Gunmar doesn’t have a heart. Alright no more talking. I want you to walk in a straight line as straight-backed as possible.” Eli says putting his hand out and a small path of flowers appears.

Eli quickly retreating his hand.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” He says quickly.

“It’s ok. Remember they’re not a fault. They’re a gift. They want to help that’s all” Steve assures. Putting his hand on Eli’s shoulder. Squeezing a little.

Eli just nods. Still looking apprehensive.

Steve tries to walk like Eli wants him to but it’s difficult. Eli says he’ll show him.

Eli removing his cloak. Krel hooking it from his hands.

“When I call you a coat rack doesn’t mean you have to act like one” Steve mocks.

“When you’re a prince. I’ll hold your coat as well” Krel says before moving his head back and laying the cloak over his back instead.

Steve snickers before focusing his attention on the prince.

Eli’s tunic was tucked into his pants. Had been when he had changed this morning and that was another thing Steve did not want to get used to. It just looked uncomfortable.

“Don’t walk too fast or slow. Don’t stomp but don’t walk like a mouse either”

“You walk like a mouse” Steve points out.

“Do what I say. Not what I do” Eli huffs. Even as he smiles a little but hiding it behind a neutral face.

“How do you do that. You just keep your emotions so calm. Like I know your smiling but you're not” Steve says genuinely curious. Even the Queen did it but he wasn’t sure she could really smile.

“That’s from getting smacked around the head too many times to count by Dad when I’d laugh in service. It takes years of practice” Eli says laughing softly at the memory. Hand reaching up to brush the back of his head like he can still feel the smack.

Eli walks twice up and down the line. Straight backed. Completely poised. He almost walks like his floating. But Steve really isn’t looking at his leg position or how his arms move with his legs but rather his a little distracted.

It’s not his fault really and he knows normally he’d get his head cut off but here he was staring at Eli anyway. He was very pretty and very...shapely in all the right places.

Before Steve’s thoughts can stray towards the thoughts that would heat up any dames cheeks. Something is smashing into the side of his face and he feels cold snow slide down into his shirt.

Whirling around and glaring as Toby points at Krel.

“He did it!”

“He has hooves you stupid sn...” His stopping though. Anger diminishing as he hears Eli’s wheezy laugh. Turning a little to see Eli clutching his stomach, half doubled over with laughter. Using his other hand to keep his glasses on his face.

So Steve does the only appropriate thing. He leans down and scoops up his own snowball. Nothing too big before his ditching it at the prince.

It explodes over Eli’s head as the prince gasps. Standing upright and yanking his shirt out of pants so he can get all the snow out.

“Steve!” He yells as Steve laughs in return.

“What’s wrong your Highness. A little cold?” Steve teases.

“You asshole”

“Such vile language from a prince. Tsk Tsk” Steve mocks. Pulling on a high voice.

Eli’s reaction is to just lean down and gather his own ball of snow before ditching it at Steve. Steve ducking only to hear an offended snort. Turning to see Krel shaking the snow off his face. Glaring them both down and moving to rack his antlers through the snow. Gathering as much of it up as he can.

Snorting under his breathe before his stamping towards Steve.

“Woah hey. Eli was the one who threw the snow at you!” Steve protests, going to move out of the way but his tripped up by a vine. Landing in a flurry of snow as Eli laughs.

“Oh now you use your powers” Steve grumbles as Krel dumps the snow all over him before the idiot is stamping his feet as he laughs. Tail wagging.

Steve was thankful he didn’t feel cold as he unburies himself from the snow. Set on revenge. Turning his eyes on Eli who seems to realise and is already moving to hide behind Krel. So Steve just crawls under the stags belly. Krel huffing and moving over to Toby and sitting down.

Eli yelping as Steve grabs his ankle. Steve laughing as he brings the prince down. Making sure to catch Eli’s head so he doesn’t brain the boy before he sits on Eli’s waist. Making sure not to put his full weight on Eli. Sure he'd crush him.

Eli groaning and clapping his hands together. Steve feeling a few vines wrapping around his ankles but they’re too weak to do much else but try and drag him gently. Steve easily kicking him off.

Eli obviously not wanting Steve off as badly as he pretends.

“Your an ass” Eli grumbles. Nothing but joy in his eyes. Steve take aback for a second when they practically sparkle even behind his glasses. Forgetting his plan of dumping snow over Eli's head.

Steve realising Eli was a lot like the snow himself. Pale and soft with hard touches of earth seeping through the cracks. His hair and eyes against his soft skin and white streak in his hair.

Steve unable to resist reaching up and dragging his fingers down said white streak.

“Stunning,” He says before he can stop himself. That pink rosy hue coming to Eli’s face again and Steve is wanting nothing more than to keep it there.

“Steve,” Eli says softly. That same look in his eyes as yesterday. Searching almost. A little scared but fearless at the same time. Steve swearing his looking right into the softness of Eli’s soul. Fingers dragging now to Eli’s cheek.

Feeling Eli’s hand creep into his own. Fingers entwining as the world slows down.

Steve still able to hear as Toby tries so hard to come up with a reason for why they should get going straight away. Krel catching him softly with his antlers and holding him back. Honking under his breathe.

Steve inches his face towards Eli’s. Scared of rejection and fearing the unknown. So close. Eyes completely on those soft little lips. Steve feeling like he can feel his heart in his throat.

Lips so close to touching. So close as Eli continues to stare him not pulling back. Lifting his chin a little, an invitation.

And then.

Eli sneezes.

** CLAIRE **

“Your Majesty. You need to eat something” Darci says setting the tray of toast and fruit in front of her.

“I’m worried. They should have been home by now” Claire says as Darci sits beside her on the sofa.

Her stomach was in knots.

“I know. But Draal will bring him home safe. You need a hair cut soon” Mary says as she continues braiding back Claire’s hair.

“You don’t think him a monster for having powers right?” Claire asks her lady-in-waiting.

“Of course not. He is still Eli. The boy we used to relentlessly tease when we were young” Darci says smiling softly.

“I remember the time we convinced him to climb the old witcher tree in the woods and it took the King and Kangijar to get him down” Mary chuckles.

“Dad was so angry with us,” Claire says, smiling for the first time Eli had left. Eli had refused to talk to her for three days and she thought it was a lifetime.

“I thought he was going to order an execution for all of us,” Darci says.

“Or at least lock us in the stocks.”

“Oh remember the time you thought Eli had a crush on you, Mare. So you wore your prettiest dress and everything to the next lesson” Darci says. Nothing but laughter in her voice.

Mary burning a little.

“I did not think that. I just...wanted to let him think he had a chance” Mary stammers quickly. Tying Claire’s hair off before stealing an apple off Claire’s tray and biting into it. Her cheeks were almost as red as the fruit. Content to sit on the floor, leaning against the side of the couch.

“He was eight. The only thing he was interested in was bugs and Draal” Claire says. Remembering just how many times Eli just had to go and watch them practice in the courtyard and would pretend to sketch while he’d stare at Draal over his book.

“I think we were all interested in Draal” Darci sighs softly. Handing a piece of toast to Claire. Who grabs it and nibbles at the corner to please her friends.

She had to admit she did admire the Head Guards physic. Who couldn’t? He worked hard and in summer. It was very hard to find the man wearing a shirt when he was off duty. She had caught herself a few times staring at him more then she should had and she was certain. Draal had noticed but been polite enough to not say anything.

“Were? Darci, I saw you two weeks ago staring at him like you wanted to lick his face and something else” Mary points out with a small wink and her contagious laugh. Making them all giggle. 

“Can’t I admire a man of stature and muscle and anyway. How’s Hank?” Darci asks once she’s contained herself.

“Hank the blacksmith's son? Really Mare? Isn’t he a pompous idiot?” Claire says a little shocked. But she had been busy lately. Unfortunately hadn’t had as much time to sit with Mary and Darci and just act like a proper teenager again. So to do this now was amazing and a much-needed stress reliever.

“What can I say. I’m irresistible” Mary says, laying back against the ground, splaying her arms above her head causing them all to laugh again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELI. SO CLOSE !!!!!! SO FAR !!!!


	19. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is mortified. Toby is still being annoying and Steve is just trying very hard not to fall for the prince.

Eli wanted to crawl in a hole and die. That was the only plausible thing after he SNEEZED on Steve’s face.

Steve had been very good about it but it didn’t stop Eli feeling absolutely mortified. Steve had just wiped his face down and laughed.

“I’m so sorry!” Eli continues to say as Steve wraps his cloak back around Eli’s shoulders.

“It’s ok really. I promise” Steve reassures him even as Eli really wants to just stop existing.

“But I sneezed...on your face” Eli whispers.

“You sneezed on my face by accident,” Steve says before outright just poking Eli on the nose.

“But...” Eli whines. Only to squeak when Steve grabs his chin. Turning his head and then Eli is feeling Steve lick up his cheek. Recoiling a little as Toby laughs.

“There now we’re even. I promise. We just need to keep you warm so you don’t get sick. I knew going swimming was a bad idea” Steve says rubbing his hands over Eli’s. Trying to warm him up.

Eli using the cloak to wipe his cheek down.

Eli had to admit he was feeling cold but even he knew they had to get a move on. Krel nuzzling up against him a little before Steve is lifting him onto Krel’s back.

“I can walk” Eli protests.

“You are not walking through the snow when you’re freezing as is. I know you get sick easily” Steve says as Krel lets him up as well. Toby had already walked ahead.

Steve normally would just hang onto Eli’s cloak or even not hang on at all while Krel was making his way through the snow but right now. Eli is being pulled back against the warm chest.

“Aren’t you cold though. I’m wearing both cloaks?” Eli whispers.

“Nope. I’m good. I told you, sweetheart. I don’t get cold. Is this ok? You’re not uncomfortable?” Steve asks gently.

Eli just shakes his head. Poking a hand out to scratch behind Krel’s ear before his leaning further back unto Steve. Steve resting his head atop Eli’s.

Eli trying to draw as much heat from his companions as possible. Krel warm under him as he easily makes his way through the snow. Hooves made for it.

Seeing Toby up waddling in the distance.

Before they know it they have to stop to set up camp again. It got too dark to travel even though Toby was instant they keep moving and Steve told him to go and shove his carrot in a delicate place.

“Toby it’s fine really ok. We just need to rest. We’re not like you, we need to sleep and to eat and we can’t exactly see in the dark” Eli explains softer.

Steve and Krel clearing a patch of snow. Covering the space above them with one of the cloaks so no more can fall onto Eli as he works on his magic.

Trees shaking off their weakest branches for him. Eli thanking them for everyone they willingly give him.

“You’re getting good. You’re a natural” Toby points out.

“Just being nice” Eli says gently as he picks up the branches and lays them down on the fire that Steve was now making.

Soon enough they have a small fire going. Steve cooking the last few pieces of meat they have over the fire. Krel honking sadly when he pulls out two measly carrots.

“Good thing we reach the city tomorrow. We can stock up” Steve says as Krel gets the bag snuck on his snout. Sniffling sadly.

Eli just huddles closer to the fire sneezing again. Steve handing him the stick. Eli takes two bites before he realises that Steve does not have a stick and Krel has eaten the last of the carrots. Trying hard to lip at Toby’s nose. Toby swatting him away with a disgruntled cry.

“Let me alone your fur coat”

“Steve you don’t have any” Eli points out.

“I’m good. I’ll eat when we get to town tomorrow” Steve murmurs.

“But that’s not fair for you,” Eli says trying to hand the stick over.

“Wouldn’t be the first time Peps. I’m fine honestly. Just eat. I promise” Steve shrugs, pushing the stick back towards.

“Please eat. We can share” Eli insists. Moving himself closer to Steve.

Steve grumbles.

“You’re the prince Eli. You need it more”

“I can’t stand when people use that excuse. It’s bullshit. Eat with me, please. Out here I’m no better or worse than you. We’re equals” Eli says splitting the meat down the stick before snapping said stick in half.

He goes to hand the unchewed half to Steve but Steve is just staring at him.

“You think of me as an equal?” Steve asks.

“Of course. Don’t know many other nutjobs who’d let me steal their reindeer and flee from home. We’re in this together” Eli promises. Grinning at him.

Steve grabbing the stick from him as they share a smile. Eli feeling Steve’s arm wrap around Eli’s waist. Holding him close and sharing warmth.

They eat in silence until Eli is feeling a heavy lump shove between them, forcing them apart. Steve grumbling as two little stick arms shove through and Toby is sitting between them.

“You know I always liked the thought of fire. It looks so fun to touch” Toby says so matter of factly.

“Well if you want I can give you an up-close and personal view of it” Steve snaps.

“You’re funny,” Toby says.

“Yeah real funny. What do you want snowball? You shouldn’t be so close to Eli while his cold or you’ll make him sicker” Steve says picking Toby up easily and throwing him over towards Krel.

Eli yelps as he's grabbed then and sat on Steve’s lap. Steve wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist.

“Just keeping you warm” Steve murmurs. Toby huffing.

“Are you sure that’s a good way to keep warm, what if his stealing your heat?” Toby says.

“Shove a carrot in it yeti” Steve growls before resting his head on Eli’s shoulder. Humming softly but Eli can feel it through his chest.

Eli doesn’t mean to but he ends up falling asleep.

**STEVE**

He smiles as Eli relaxes against him. Completely asleep. Steve turning him a little so Eli is laying against his chest. Glasses pushing awkwardly to the side, so Steve removes them and places them in the saddlebag.

“You know what you’re doing is a bad idea right?” Toby mutters as Steve kicks out the fire. Getting ready to sleep as well.

“How so?” Steve replies. Krel moving to lay behind. Steve laying back against his best friend.

“Cause you’re gonna get hurt”

“I’m just taking care of the prince. Draal would have my head if I left him to rot. You of all people should know that.” Steve huffs.

“You’re doing more than taking care of him Steve. You’re falling for him. But you have to remember his betrothed. After he gets his powers fixed. He and Jim are gonna get married and your gonna get hurt” Toby so lovingly reminds him.

“Who says he even wants his powers gone. He might change his mind” Steve protests. Knowing at this point it was still just a hope.

“So what? You two are going to settle down, adopt a little rock baby and live happily ever after. You know that’s just a fantasy. That’s all I can be. The laws alone forbid it. Let alone taking Eli away from everything he has ever known. From his sister, his home, his family. His used to having everything handed to him on a silver platter. What’s gonna happen when another winters hits and you come up empty-handed when hunting? You’re gonna let Eli go hungry”

“You’re just a hunk of snow someones brought to life. Sorry if I don’t exactly care what you have to say. Try getting some brains and we’ll talk properly” Steve snaps before his rolling Eli up in his cloak tighter and nestling him against Krel side.

Starting to feel pissed off.

“I’m just trying to help you both. Eli has a duty to the crown and when he gets home, he’ll be a prince again and you’ll be nothing but a servant. All of this will just be a memory” Toby says and Steve snaps. Grabbing the little asshole and picking him up.

“I’ll make you a memory if you don’t shut up. Right now. You understand me. I know who your creator is you little dumb snowflake and I know it’s her fault Eli feels so terrible about himself all the time. So don’t you dare tell me what’s best for my Eli when all she has ever done is hurt him. Now keep your damn mouth shut!” Steve snarls right in Toby’s face before his throwing him out into the dark.

Steve is taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands over his face turning to look at Krel and Eli.

“What you gonna tell me to control myself?” Steve snaps at his friend.

“No. I like how happy you and Eli make each other but I do give a small word of warning as well. I love Eli and I know you do but be careful. Toby’s right his still betrothed. Now come on let’s sleep” Krel says before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

Steve just lays down with Eli and curls up around him. Eli stirs a little. Grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling it up to his chest. Holding it there.

Steve feeling Eli’s heartbeat against his hand. Letting it calm him down slowly until his falling asleep as well.

Waking up closer to midday and getting a sleepy Eli up on Krel.

“It’s too early?” Eli whines cutely. Rubbing his eyes.

“It’s nearly noon Peps” Steve points out.

Eli opening his eyes more and looking around confused.

“Wait really?” Eli murmurs.

“Yeah really. How are you feeling?”

“Probably shouldn’t kiss nobody,” Eli says.

His voice was a little thick, nose sounding blocked and he was coughing every few minutes.

“Good thing you have no suitors out here then” Toby grumbles. Still not having the good sense to leave them the hell alone.

Steve just holds Eli’s hand as he walks beside Krel.

Two or so hours later they’re arriving on the outskirts of the city. Noise filling the air and they’re stopping little ways out.

“Toby meet us on the other side of the city. Walk around the outskirts” Eli instructs.

“What? Why?” Toby pouts. Steve happy to see the disappointment on the snowman’s face.

“Cause we’re trying to hide magic and a talking snowman isn’t exactly incognito” Steve points out.

“How long are you gonna be in the city?” Toby asks.

“At least the night. I want Eli to sleep in a proper bed and get decently warm. We’ll meet you when we meet you.” Steve says before his pulling himself onto the back of Krel.

They head into town. Toby’s grumbling behind them but he doesn’t follow and they end up getting about halfway through the city before coming to a stop at a Tavern.

“What can I do you for?” The Innkeep says barely even looking up.

Eli is pulling his head back and it’s like the entire tavern just stops. All of them turning to Eli.

The innkeeper immediately bowing.

“You’re highness what are you doing all the way out here!?” The keep says.

“Just passing through. Can you put up for the night? We were robbed. Shouldn’t have flashed my hair so much I guess. My bad and we have no money left. I’m so sorry” Eli lies pulling on a small, soft, innocent voice.

“Oh, of course, your Highness. I am so sorry that’s happened to you and your...” The keep stops.

Steve making sure to keep his back straight, cloak and sword at his hip like Eli had instructed. Trying to keep that sorta neutral unbothered look on his face.

“Prince James. My betrothed” Eli introduces.

Steve just gives a curt nod.

“Oh, the betrothed princes in my inn. What a joyous day. I’ll have your room set up for you right away and your horses set up in the finest stable we have” The keep says excitedly.

“Thank you but we just have one reindeer. He prefers carrots” Steve says as properly as possible.

“Of course Your Highness. He will be well taken care of. Logan come and take our esteemed guests to the best room we have available. NOW!” The keep says.

A boy appearing and gesturing for them to follow. A ring of keys on his belt. He lets them in and gives them the key.

Eli moving to look out the window as Steve find a loose floorboard. Wrenching it up and throwing the saddlebag under it.

“Oh. Steve. Come look. I forgot today was the winter festival. Can we go? Please?” Eli says gesturing him over to the window. Glee on his face.

Steve looks out the window over Eli’s head and smiles. They could see the edge of town from here. Lights strung up and casting a soft glow over the dusk falling to the west.

Stalls set up and a stage. A giant glassy pool of ice. People skating on it, laughing and spinning and falling. Steve practically feeling the happiness from here.

Eli sneezes though and Steve frowns.

“Oh pretty please. Please can we go? Pleaseeeee!” Eli whines grabbing his hand. Staring up at him with wide brown eyes and excitement pouring off him.

Steve sighs and nods.

Eli squealing a little, clapping his hands and jumping on the spot. Steve can’t help but smile at Eli’s childlike excitement.

“But only if you stay warm and we keep your hair covered”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is more likely to fall over ice-skating? Eli or Steve?


	20. Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun on the ice.

“Claire let me do that” Jim says running over to grab the stuff from her arms. 

“Oh I have it but thanks,” She says gently. 

“You should really be bundled up more. How aren’t you cold” Jim implores. 

“Cause I wasn’t raised in the sunshine like you and you know the other reason,” Claire says, rolling her eyes a little. Keeping a firm grip on the box. 

Jim sighs but relents and instead they move down to the courtyard. Claire not getting a choice when Uhl just takes the box off her. 

“Are you sure we should really be having a winter festival?” Someone asks. 

“Of course we should. It’s better to keep the townspeople happy and have their mind off things. What better then ice-skating and drinking as much eggnog as one can stomach” Claire says. 

“But won’t they ask where Eli is? He's always the first one on the ice.” The guard continues. Almost looking like his hating to the bearer of bad news. 

“We’ll say he tripped and hurt his ankle and that the cold was getting to his bones,” Claire says quickly. A sad look on her face. 

“Yes, your Majesty.” The guard says before retreating. Not wanting to piss her off. 

By nightfall, the kingdom is glowing with lights and candles. People on the ice-skating to their heart's content. 

Jim is terrified of even strapping those death traps to his feet. Though Strickler, Claire and Miss Janeth have been trying to convince him for the last half an hour. 

“Your Majesty. Where’s your brother?”An elderly lady finally asks as Claire steps onto the ice for the first time. Practically gliding and looking graceful as ever. 

“He wasn’t feeling well. He would have loved to come skating but for reasons of his health. We didn’t think it would safe. He also slipped over yesterday and hurt his ankle. So just very unlucky” Claire says, putting a fake smile on her face. 

“Well, I hope he gets better soon Sweetheart. He’d hate to miss out on the winter festival” The lady says grabbing Claire’s hand gently. Patting it softly. 

“As do I ma’am. Enjoy your festival” Claire promises before she’s turning to look at Jim. 

“Are you coming skating or are we going to have to call you the Cowardly Prince of Hearthstone” She teases. 

“Cowardly nothing” Jim huffs going to tie the blades to his feet. 

“You’re doing it wrong. Here” Claire says coming over to him and kneeling down. 

Jim mutters a little under his breathe about how Claire shouldn’t be doing this. 

But she just ignores him and does up the straps so tightly it almost hurts. 

“It’s ok. I won’t let you fall. Just grab my hands” She says standing and holding out said hands. 

“I’m sure I’ll be totally fine,” Jim says gentle pushing her hand away and standing. 

He goes to take a single step and ends up in a heap. The cloak covering his head. 

He hears laughter ring out and he pulls his cloak over his head to see Claire laughing. Eyes squished up adorably as she tries to cover her mouth. Trying to retain some ladylike aspects about herself as she laughs at Jim’s foolishness. 

“Yeah ok. I might need your help” He says. 

“You think?” She jests and Jim sticks out his tongue. 

Causing her to laugh more as she reaches out a hand. 

He thinks for a second he’s gonna take her down with him but he manages to get on his feet again. 

“That’s it. Now don’t walk. You push.” Claire says before nodding to Uhl and Janeth as they easily glide around the ice. Probably been doing this since they could walk. 

“Yeah sure. Can do that. No problem” He mutters as Claire gives him a reassuring smile. 

She somehow starts to skate backwards. Pulling Jim with her and he tries to do that pushing thing but it only seems to halt him in his track. 

“It’s ok. You’ll be fine. Just relax. If you fall, you fall and you get back up again” Claire says gently. 

“Please tell me Eli’s as terrible as I am” Jim murmurs. 

“Nope. He's the best out of all of us. Mum and Dad used to have to drag him off the ice sometimes. He’d spend all winter out here if he could. He might be clumsy normally but on ice. It’s like watching a dancer” Claire insists. 

Jim could almost imagine it. Such a contradiction for the prince but a welcome one. 

They spend hours and hours on the ice. Jim finally feeling like he almost has a grip on this whole thing. Until he tries to do it without Claire’s guidance and comes crashing down again. 

Right in front of Gunmar. Who was watching from the sidelines, stiff faced as ever. 

“Be careful little Princeling. You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself” Is all he remarks. 

“Ahh, what’re a few scratches when you’re having fun,” Jim says getting himself up onto his feet again. 

Thankfully Lila the little girl from the other day comes to his rescue and grabbing his hand. 

“I don’t like him. He seems scary” Lila comments quietly. 

“Truth be told. I don’t like him either. How’s your mother feeling?” 

“Much better thank you, Your Highness. See she’s over there” Lila says before pointing to where her mother was talking to a few of the other ladies of the town. 

She did look so much better than when Jim had last seen her. 

“That’s wonderful news. Why don’t you show me what pretty tricks you can do? I think I fell harder then I meant to. I’m a little sore” Jim says.

Honestly meaning it. Ice was hard and falling on your face wasn’t a smart thing to do. His knees and hands were stinging. 

Lila’s eyes light up and she nods. Skating away from him a little so she had space. 

Claire appears beside him. 

“That’s the little girl you helped the other day isn’t it?” She asks softly. 

Jim nods and she helps him to the edge of the ice. Jim content to sit on the edge of it and watch Lila. Claire moving out to her. Lila bowing before they talk. Lila’s eyes lighting up when she takes Claire’s hand and they skate together. 

While the others looked beautiful on the ice. Jim thinks maybe it wasn’t so much for him. He was good being a spectator. 

**STEVE**

Eli had practically dragged him down the lake. Steve only making him stop long enough so they could eat something. Eli shoving fried dough balls in his mouth as quickly as he could before grabbing Steve’s wrist and dragging him further down to the lake. 

Steve taking his time to eat as Krel pads behind him. Full of carrots and a little sleepy. 

“Woah Peps slow down” Steve teases. 

Eli just whines low. 

They finally make it down to the lake and a man renting out skating blades. They get close enough to see the man’s eyes clouded over. Blind. 

“Can we get two pairs please?” Eli asks. 

“Sure thing Your Highness,” The guy says. 

“How?” Steve murmurs before he can help it. 

“Cause I see all. It’s my special power” He snickers. 

Eli just smiles. 

“Just like I know your not who you say you are. I smell magic on the both of you. Raised by Trolls, my dear boy. Interesting” The man says. 

Eli, Steve and Krel share a look. 

“And you, you’re not yourself either are you. No, you’re quite furry. Odd. Something happened to you but I can’t tell what.” He continues patting down Krel’s snout. 

“What’s your name, sir?” Eli asks. At least one of them having the sense to be polite. 

“I am Merlin dear boy. Now let’s get you in some blades so you can show these people what real grace looks like.” Merlin says before his pulling two blades from a box. 

“Sit. Sit. Allow me” Merlin murmurs. Eli doing so and Merlin with practised motions have them strapped securely to his feet in seconds. Steve just letting the man do it for him. Not wanting to start a fight. 

“Enjoy your night my princes.” The man says smiling at them, waving. 

Steve almost kinda expects Eli to fall over the second they get onto the ice but he actually holds his own. Looking confident. 

Krel goes to join them but the minute one of his front hoofs slips. His retreating back to the snow. 

“It’s ok. You can come and sit with me” Merlin says patting behind his ear. Krel nodding and heading over to sit with the weird old man. 

“You ok?” Eli asks turning to look at Steve. 

Steve nods. 

“I’m good. Not my first time on the ice” Steve reassures. 

Steve watches as Eli takes off. Easily sliding across the ice like he was made for it. No issue what so ever. 

Steve just skates leisurely. Enjoying it while still keeping an eye on Eli. Waiting for him to end up on his butt but Eli is graceful and flawless. Body bending in way Steve didn’t even know the little pipsqueak could bend. 

It takes a while to notice but Steve and the other skaters had all stopped to watch the show. Eli skating backwards before going into a spin, drawing his arms close to his chest. Squishing himself down and sticking his left leg straight in front of him, grabbing his ankle and letting the momentum continue to spin him. 

Then just as quickly as his spinning like that his pulling himself back up to stand on one leg. Other leg moving to stick out behind him as he continues to spin. Completely in his own little world. 

Grace and Eli weren't’ something that normally went together in Steve’s head but like this Eli was even more beautiful than normal as he comes to a stop before pushing himself backwards again. Spinning softly across the ice like it was nothing. 

Hair moving with the wind, hood falling back to reveal the white spot. Others murmuring and whispering. All of them smiling. Happy to be graced with the presence of the prince. Just how strong was this rumour of his white streak. 

Then it seems like Eli is hitting the ice at the wrong angle. Spinning in the air and before Steve can even make a move to catch him. His landing easily on his other leg. 

He had meant to do it. 

Steve had never seen anything like it before. 

It was like dancing on the ice. 

“I told you he would give you all a show,” Merlin says from behind Steve. Making him jump a little. Antlers catching his tunic being the only thing to stop his fall. 

“He's dancing on the ice” Steve murmurs. 

“He is indeed. I’ve heard he is the best skater in the entirety of Arcadia. Even his sister can’t do what he can. I believe she broke her wrist one trying” Merlin murmurs. 

Suddenly Eli skids to a stop. Ice flying everywhere as he looks around. Realising the others had stopped skating and were instead watching him. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I did it again. I took up to much space” He says quickly. Cheeks turning pink. 

But before he can make an escape. A few of the kids are crowding him, all babbling at the speed of an angry bull. 

“Your Highness. Teach up please!” 

“You’re so pretty!” 

“Teach us!” 

“Pretty please. Can you teach us!” 

Eli looks up at Steve with a ‘what do I do?’ look. Steve coming over to him. The kids turning to look up at him expectantly. 

“Teach them. More people dancing like you will be an amazing sight” Steve reassures. 

Not even thinking as he leans down and kisses Eli quickly. Not until all the kids are whining and groaning in disgust. A few sticking out their tongues as Eli stares at him wide-eyed. 

Before Steve can say anything Eli is clapping his hands. 

“Anybody who wants to learn down that end of the lake. Whoever gets there first is the winner!” He squeaks before gliding off to meet the scramble of kids that follow him. 

Steve turning to Krel and Merlin. Krel is rolling in the snow laughing. Honking loudly as Merlin just smiles. 

“You two are much closer then I thought. Brilliant. Everything is going to plan. Your fathers will be so happy” Merlin says just clapping him on the shoulder.

Steve was too embarrassed and shocked to even realise what Merlin had said. His own cheeks warm at the thought of he had just kissed Eli. 

He had just kissed Eli. Which means he had just kissed the Prince of Arcadia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jim, outskated by a 10 year old. 
> 
> Merlin. I finally have a place to put you!


	21. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show Yourself is the most beautiful song from the sequel and that was the song I used to almost write this chapter.

Eli and Steve still hadn’t talked about what had transpired on the ice. Instead, Steve had just gone straight to sleep when they got back to their room. Facing away from him. 

Eli couldn’t sleep though. Surely Steve regretted it. He hadn’t even said one word to Eli. Was probably the biggest mistake of Steve’s life. It was probably just some spur of the moment mistake. 

Eli decides since he can’t sleep. He may as well go for a walk. He slips his cloak and boots on. Grabbing that weird dagger after a few seconds of speculation. Just in case. Slipping out of the room. Making sure to grab the key. 

Krel immediately spots him from the stables and rushes over. Honking a little concerned. Nudging up to Eli. 

“I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep.” Eli murmurs softly, scratching behind the deer's ears. 

He almost wishes he could understand Krel sometimes. His sure the Stag would have such interesting things today. 

Eli makes sure to keep his hood drawn. Not that it does much to stop people from recognising him thanks to seeing the prince earlier with a reindeer.

“You ok Your Highness?” A random asks as they stack up chairs on tables. 

“Yes thank you,” Eli says stopping to help him. 

“Oh, your Highness I have it covered but thank you,” The man says going to grab the chair from Eli’s hands. 

“I’m fine. Just cause I’m Prince. Doesn’t mean I can’t do a little bit of hard work every now and again” Eli insists, setting the chair on the table like the man had done. Moving to another and repeating the process.

“Where is your betrothed?” The man continues to ask. 

“Snoring his head off. I couldn’t sleep so Krel and I thought we would take a walk” Eli shrugs. 

He really did hope Jim and Claire were doing well though. That they weren’t stressed too much about Eli. Claire most of all. She was still his sister after and he did care about her. They had both made mistakes and it had taken some distance to figure that out. 

Hopefully when they got back. He could fix his relationship with her. 

After he helps the man, he and Krel continue their walk. Eli pulling his cloak tighter as it gets colder. Krel pressing further into his side and looking back longingly. 

“You don’t have to walk with me Krel. I can do it myself. You should get some sleep. We leave in the morning” Eli murmurs. 

Krel shakes his head and continues to follow Eli anyway. 

Eli decides to finally sit at the lake and watch the moon reflect over the frozen pool. It had been so amazing skating tonight. Teaching the kids a few of his tricks. He almost felt like everything was almost normal. He kept looking up and expecting to see Claire smiling at him. 

His mother and father waving at him. He missed them more than anything right now. What would they think of his powers? Would they say to hide them or to let them flourish? 

To become something. 

Even now as he closes his eyes. He could feel it tickling at the back of his brain. It was like he could flex his fingers and feel every root below him. Every tree and shrub and berry for miles. All of it was connected and breathing. 

Living beyond what any of them could understand. All of them talking in hushes whispering voices. Calling to him. Whispering. Wanting him to connect with them. 

It wouldn’t be so bad to give in for just a few hours. To feel special for once in his life. To be special. 

Eli is opening his eyes and standing. 

“Stay,” He tells Krel. Feeling the shiver of excitement down his spine as he steps into the line of the forest. Running his hand across a tree and feeling it light up with him. He can feel how it’s connected to the others. How strong it is. 

It sings to him. So he sings back and it breathes with happiness. A smile filling his face. Uncontrollable as he lets himself relax and let the earth whisper to him. The trees all having their own story to tell. Feeling the power melting into his bones. Not longer trying to keep it trapped in a box in his chest. Hidden away. Instead he lets it take over his body. Feeling like his very finger tips were tingly. He was ready to learn

He wants to hear them all. Moving from tree to tree, touching them softly, singing with them before his moving on again. Every one of his step leaving behind a trail of flowers. All different types. Each of his steps glowing the softest green before it seeps into the earth and a new flower appears. Fighting it's way through the snow. Adapating to the cold around it. 

Eventually, he finds himself wanting to see the tops of the trees and as soon as he thinks it. Wooden limbs are appearing out of trees and the ground. Eli jumping from one to the next. 

Confident there will be one to catch him when he jumps next. It tickles at a memory in his brain but he doesn’t care for memories at the moment. Just the now. Enjoying the feeling of freedom, not even feeling the cold. 

He almost feels his power growing as he gives into it. The same power that caused the entire castle to explode in vines. Was aiding him now as he stepped into the sky. Trusting the plants enough to not drop him. 

Finally breaking up through the upmost tree leaves and finding himself staring at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His kingdom. Laid out before him, in a way he'd never think he'd get to see it. For miles in everywhere direction, he can see everything. Frozen waterfalls and lakes and another small village just out of his line of sight.

That’s nothing though compared to when he looks up. Closer to the stars than he ever had been before. A blanket of blues and greens and purples bursting across the sky in a rainbow of light. Dancing in the sky. Something he had never even seen before. It was something beyond words. It was pure magic floating in the sky. 

_Aurora lights. We have seen them come and go for millions of years young Prince. They are as old as we and as beautiful as ever._ One of the trees whispers to him. It’s leaves trembling a little. 

Eli reaching out his fingers and feeling like he could touch the squiggly rainbow. Laying back a little. The trees adjusting themselves to make it possible. Eli nestled into some of those soft leaves. 

“Is it bad I’m using my powers?” He asks softly. Not really expecting an answer. 

A branch softly rubbing across his cheek. All of the plants he can hear whispering a single word. No. 

Before he knows it’s his fallen asleep. The trees softly rocking him to sleep, like he belonged there all along. 

He had finally found his place.

He was home.

**STEVE**

Steve rolls over and reaches for Eli. To make sure that Eli was still there but when he finds nothing but a cold bed. His eyes are opening in a small panic looking around and realising that Eli isn’t anywhere in the room. 

Only pausing long enough to grab his boots and pull them on before his running out of the room. 

Checking the bar but there’s only a few big, grizzly man sitting around drinking or passed out. 

“Everything ok Sir James?” The barkeep asks. It takes a second for Steve to realise that he's the one being spoken to. 

“Where’s my betrothed?” He asks quickly. Heart trying to beat out of his chest. 

“Oh, I believe he and your steed went for a walk. They wouldn’t have gone far. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.” The keep says and Steve is heading out into the snow. 

It was falling from the sky now. The sun starting to lighten the world up in the far distance. Just the vaguest pieces of light filtering onto the world. 

It takes Steve a second to realise but there are flowers everywhere! Absolutely everywhere. He can’t see the end of them. Curling around every street.

Steve hears crowing then and he follows it to the edges of the city to see two farmers. Cheering and dancing around, close to the lake where they had skated last night. It was beautiful. 

“It’s a miracle from Deya! She has graced up with the best crops we’ve seen since thirty years. In the middle of winter no less” One of the farmers says when Steve asks what’s going on. 

Krel is coming up to him then and bumping into his side. 

“Where is he?” Steve asks. Even more panicked when there’s no Prince attached to Krel’s side. Especially when it looks like his powers have exploded everywhere over the city. 

“Sleeping. This way.” Krel murmurs before his walking off. Steve following after him. 

He comes to the forest line and Krel looks up. 

“He's up there somewhere. Has been for a while. He finally decided to give in to his powers” Krel explains. 

“Up in the trees?” Steve says almost a little stumped. 

Krel just nods. 

Steve tries to climb at first but unless he wants to make death-defying jumps. So then he just results in calling to Eli. Hoping he hears. 

He continues to call for a few minutes before he hears rustling and then Eli is appearing from the trees. Sitting a branch that puts him back on the ground. Eli rubbing his eyes as he stands. The branch disappearing back to where it came from. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“What’s wrong. I don’t know. I woke up and you weren’t there. I thought you had been kidnapped!” Steve snaps. 

“Well, I wasn’t. I must have fallen asleep without meaning to” Eli mutters. Sheepish. 

“Next time don’t leave the room without me. Ok. I was worried sick. What if you had gotten hurt Peps” Steve says grabbing Eli’s freezing cheeks between his hands. Trying to warm him up. 

He was freezing. 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to. But I was trying out my powers” Eli says softly. 

Steve just sighs and pulls Eli closer. Wrapping his arms around Eli’s small waist and trying to get him as warm as possible. 

“I know. The entire city is covered in flowers.” Steve murmurs. The entire forest seems to be filled as well.

“Oh. We should go then before they figure out it was me and behead me” Eli says, looking around realising what his done. 

“You also grew the farm's crops better then what’s been grown in 30 years, Eli. Do you see what I mean by this being a gift? Something for you cherish. Not to hide. You can help people. Like those farmers. You’ve given them something they can cherish and use” Steve explains. 

Hoping Eli understands it now. How amazing he is. 

“They’re talking. I can hear them. They’ve seen everything. They were here before anybody else was” Eli says. Eyes wide as he talks. He also just seemed different. The same different he was on the ice. He was confident. He was more himself than ever and it suited him. Looking more alive then Steve had ever seen him

They really were beautiful. All of Eli was. His eyes, his hair, his lips. His very soul was the most beautiful thing Steve had the pleasure of knowing. 

“Eli do you love Jim?” Steve asks softly. It almost echos in the morning air. 

“I should but no I don’t” Eli murmurs. 

“Good,” Steve says before his kissing Eli like his life depends on it. 

Not some quick peck. Not some chaste, friendly kiss. The kiss he wanted to give the prince since the very first time he heard him laugh. Saw his eyes light up like fireflies. 

It was deep and longing and he expects to be hit. Instead, Eli’s fisting his hands in Steve’s tunic and kissing him just as hard in return. 

It was everything Steve had dreamed of and more. 

**DRAAL**

They had finally made it to the next city and Draal is confused by they cheering and shouting. It was barely sunrise and yet people were dancing in the streets. Overjoyed by something. They dance among familiar flowers as well. Eli had been here. 

Draal is sliding off his horse and catching the first person that walks past

"What's going on? Why is everybody celebrating" He asks as nicely as possible. A little worry for his prince sitting in his gut. 

"Deya has graced us with crops in winter. They just sprung from the ground overnight. It's a miracle!" The lady says, beaming. 

More like Eli but if they believed it was a Goddess miracle they were less likely to hurt his prince. 

"Is Prince Elijah still here or have they already left?" He asks instead. Trying to get to the point as fast as possible.

"Well he was here last night. Teaching our children to skate like he does. He is the best skater we've ever seen. I didn't even know you could do that on ice-skates but I have no idea if he is still here. Sorry Sir" She says before curtesing and walking away. 

Before Draal can begin his search through the local inns to see if the Prince had been there. He sees Eli standing at the forests' edge. Kissing the stable boy. Draal's sword is drawn in a second.


	22. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody finds out something new.

“They should have found him by now. It’s been days!” Claire grumbles to anybody that will listen. 

“I know your Majesty but if anybody knows those woods it’s Steve. He’d be helping Eli avoid them. But don’t worry my boy will be keeping Eli safe. You have my word” The stable master says. Giving her an affectionate smile. 

“Thank you, Lawrence. Your words help” Claire says. Trying her best to give him a smile back. But it had been far too long without her brother and nothing could ease the worry in her chest until he was back and safe. 

She hears noises then and she casts her head around the corner a little to see Jim furiously sparring with an off duty guard. He had gotten angrier as the days passed. 

She could see why though. The man he was betrothed to was gone. Missing. Potentially hurt. 

“Sir James. Careful or you might lose my head for me” The guard says. 

“Sorry. I’m just frustrated.” 

“I can tell. Don’t worry the Prince is rather fearless. I’ve never met a boy so reckless before” The guard says before his falling into stance again. 

“Yeah, the reckless part is the part I worry about,” Jim says before his following suit. Sword raising again. 

Claire just leaves him be to get his frustrations out through steel and instead finds herself in her brother's chambers. Untouched since he left. A small layer of dust already falling over everything. 

Moving over to his reading table. Books upon books strewn everywhere. Parchment beside them. The ink smudges from her brother's hasty writing. 

She looks at some of the books. She doesn’t even know where he found them. Their books their grandfather had banned. Books on magic. 

That’s when she sees a drawing of a snowflake. 

Ice Breathers. 

She’s dragging the book closer as she takes in another picture on the page. 

It was a person using the same powers she had but to create a beautiful sculpture. 

_What is now known as magic has been around since the earth herself started breathing. She would gift certain humans with gifts of nature and love. Ice Breathers were one of these gifted humans._

_Able to freeze entire oceans and bring snow down on regions of land. Ice Breathers were named justly. They’re entire life revolved around the ice in their veins. Both a powerful weapon and a creation of beauty._

_Their creations could be as small as snowflakes or as large are the Ogres that once graced this land. The first Ice Breather that was born to royalty even made themselves a beautiful castle. Seen from miles away in all directions._

The more she reads the more it comes off like someone's journal. Flicking to the front of the book to see nothing. No name nothing. 

She continues reading learning about herself and about other types of magic deep into the night. Feeling more at peace then she had in ages. 

_All types of magic users had once existed._

_But there is only one power that can destroy. Fire, Ice and Light are all creators. But those who harness the power of plants. Those are the ones who destroy. Who can crumble and break and strangle. The ones that should be feared._

_Ice and Fire can burn yes. But without plants you have no wood, no crops, no animal will stick around. Without plants you have nothing but an empty stomach and when magic was being killed off._

_They...We were the last standing as Man tried to take the magic from the world but even eventually they went into hiding and now there is only one left. One who will not know until the world is ready again for magic._

Claire turns the page once more. The last page and she sees something she never thought she’d see. 

_My Littlest Babe. How I already miss you and yet I haven’t even given you up. But I can not keep you either as much as I wish to but as you get stronger. I too get weaker._

_To see you grow up will be nothing but a dream I will have to keep to myself but I already know you will grow up strong and gifted. Like me._

_It will be confusing at first. Life will feel out of your control but know I am always with you. Guiding you. Do not give up, show the world what you’re made of. That you are not to be feared but loved._

_I love you my miracle and I hope the Queen and King have loved you the same._

_Your Mother April._

Claire is standing in a second. Book still in her hands as she’s running down the hallway. 

“Your Majesty, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing!” She calls back but she doesn’t stop running. Finally making it down to Strickler's rooms. 

Opening the door. 

“Your Majesty. What can I help you with you?” He asks not even looking at her. 

“Is Eli adopted?” She asks. 

That causes him to turn around to look at her. 

“What? Of course not” Strickler says way to quickly. 

“Is he adopted or not?!” She asks, holding up the book. 

Strickler's face drains a little before he sighs. 

“Yes Your Majesty. I suppose it is time you know the truth about you and your brother. About your destinies” 

**STEVE**

He was kissing Eli. Trapping their own little world when he feels Krel shove into his back and shoves him to the floor. Honking madly. 

“Guard! Guard!” Krel yells. 

Steve and Eli looking up to see Draal heading for them. Sword drawn and aimed at him. 

“Back away from the Prince before I run you through with my sword do you understand me” Draal snarls. 

Steve helping Eli back to his feet. He looks around for the other guards but figures they must be waiting somewhere else. Draal must have wanted to talk to them alone. 

“Draal stop it’s ok. Stop. Please!” Eli says quickly putting himself in front of Steve. 

“Eli we have been looking everywhere for you. You need to come home. You’re sister and betrothed are worried sick!” Draal says reaching for him. 

Eli retreats back. 

“Well tell them I’m fine Draal. I’m happier out here then I have been in years.” Eli says. 

“You’re place is with your sister. You are the Prince. You shouldn’t be kissing Stable Boys. Least of all when you’re set to be married in four months!” Draal says. Fuming. 

“You really think Jim still wants to marry me, now he knows I have powers. Look I love Claire so much. I really do. She’ll always be my sister. But you need to leave. You need to let me go. It’s better for everybody that way.” Eli says grabbing Draal’s hand. 

Steve was just cautious of that blade still in Draal’s hand but sticking as close to Eli as possible. Ready to pull him out of the way in just in case. 

“Your place...” Draal tries to say again. 

“Please. You know me. You know I never fit in there. Jim will get over it. He loves Claire anyway. Please Draal. Look at me. Really look at me” Eli implores. 

Draal sighs and his sword is dropping to the snow. 

“You really do look happier. More alive. You...” Draal says looking up at Steve. 

Steve gulps a little when Draal grabs his hand. Scared he was about to lose his head. 

“Take care of my Prince for me. Please. He deserves all the happiness in the world and if your the one to do that. Then I wish you both all the happiness in the world” Draal says giving them a soft smile.

But Steve and Eli’s hands together. Eli threading his fingers between Steve’s as he smiles up at him. Steve feeling those butterflies in his chest. 

“I promise. Thank you for trusting me.” He murmurs. 

Draal nodding before his moving back and bowing. 

“Never forget, you two are always welcome home,” Draal says. Moving to stand again but just as he does. Steve looks up sensing someone else’s eyes on him. Two of Eli’s own guards glaring at them. One has a bow drawn. 

The world crawling to a stop as he realises there’s an arrow flying towards them. 

Eli is stepping in front of Draal before any of them can do anything else. Raising his arms but the plants are taking to long to grow from the ground. Not quick enough as Eli instead just throws his arms out to the side. Using his own body as a shield. The arrow slamming him straight back into Steve. Who moves to catch him as best as possible. Blood rushing in his head as he prays to Deya. 

“Eli. Peps. Look at me!” Steve yells. Panic shooting through his system. 

“NO! My Prince!” Draal roars. dragging his sword out of the snow. Looking like an enraged bull as he and Krel go the two-man. 

Krel throwing one onto the ground as he snorts with rage. 

Draal takes down the first guard with ease. Steve only seeing it out of the corner of his eye. The guard staining the snow red as the rage that Draal was using. 

“Help him, please. Help him!” Steve cries. Unsure who his screaming for. The vines though seem to listen. Wrapping around Eli’s stomach. Holding the arrow in place. The shock of the arrow must have knocked Eli out easily. 

The guard Krel had knocked down is already up and before Krel can stop his bashing the hilt of his sword into the back of Draal’s head. Draal hitting the ground. 

“KREL!” Steve yells before his best friend gets killed as well. 

Steve wanting to check on the Chief Of Guard but he can’t leave Eli. He can’t put his Prince in any more danger. Draal would be fine. He was strong. He would be fine. 

Krel comes running over. Kneeling down just enough for Steve to get on his back. Trying not to jostle Eli too much. The vines only doing so much to hold the arrow still. 

“Home now!” Steve orders but before they can take off. The guard is stabbing Krel in the hindquarters. Causing Krel to rear up on his hind legs and Steve is falling to the snow. Krel’s scream of pain echoing in his ears. 

Eli groaning in his sleep as the arrow must move a little. 

“I just need the prince. You and your deer can go! Just give me the prince!” The guard snarls trying to grab his Eli. 

Drag him out of his arms. 

But Steve is punching the guard in the face, sending him reeling back. 

“You will never touch a hair on his head!’ Steve rages. 

“He's a traitor to the crown. A magic-user! He has to be put down!” The guard yells back.

“You are the traitor. Not him! Claire will have your head for this” 

“Didn’t you know. After she crumbles. Gunmar will be next in line and I serve only him!” Guard says swinging for Steve with his dagger. 

Steve is tackling him into the snow. Knocking the dagger from his hand. Hands lighting up as the guard screams. Steve pulling back to see burnt, twisted metal under his hands. He doesn’t give himself time to think on it though. Just moves to hit the guard again but the guard shoves him off and gets to his feet. Pulling another dagger from somewhere. 

“Steve take Eli and go!” He hears as he's pulled back up to his feet again. Turning to see Draal standing there. Blood covered sword in hand, swaying and misty-eyed but standing never the less.

“Not until I know this asshole can’t follow us!” 

“Take him and go now or we’ll both lose him! You promised me! Keep your promise!” Draal yells at him. Staring him down. 

“I’ll kill you all. In the name of Lord Black, I’ll gut you all where you stand!” The man snarls. Once more going them. 

“GO NOW!” Draal says pushing Steve towards where Krel was trying his best to pick Eli up without hurting him further. Catching the guards' dagger with his own sword. Arms trembling as he struggles to fight through the pain that must be in his head. Swaying almost dangerously on his feet. 

“Don’t die or Eli will never forgive me!” Steve says looking back for a second as he gets back up on Krel. Eli cradled in his arms. Breathing shallower than before. 

“Tell him it was an honour serving him,” Draal says before smacking Krel on his good side with the face of his blade and turning to meet the guard in the middle with their steel. Nothing but grit and determination on his face. 

Krel bolting into the trees and Steve only hears a scream of pain before they’re too far away. Just clutching to Eli with everything he has. Terrified to let him go. Head against his loves chest as he listens to every shallow breathe. 

He just hoped they made it in time or this was all for nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooops. Have another cliff hanger. Please forgive me!


	23. Burning Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire hides the truth and Steve just worries.

Dictatious started down at the man in front of him and sighs. This was going to be annoying. How was he going to convince the Queen her brother was dead if he was potentially still out of their alive. 

That’s when he sees it. A hint of a glimmer peeking out of the snow. He limps over to it and picks it up. Realising it’s the Prince’s bracelet. Smeared in blood. He must have ripped it off the prince when he tried to grab him the first time 

That’s when a plan form in his head. Grabbing Draal by his armour and starting to drag him through the snow. Leaving a terrible trail of blood in his wake. Draal’s arm left behind. Screaming for help. 

The other guards and townsfolk appearing. Gorgun falling to his knees beside Draal and instantly pulling a bandage out of his bag. Wrapping it around the man arm. Trying to staunch the bleeding. 

“The Prince attacked us. Blinded me in one eye. He cut off his own friends arm. He killed Joseph. I did what I had to. I didn’t mean to. It was only meant to stun him but it was self-defence.” Dictatious stammers as quickly as possible. 

“Where’s the body!” One of the other guards asks. 

“That crazed Stable boy of his took it. Just ran off into the woods on that reindeer. I had no energy left to catch them. I’m so sorry. I just did what I had to before he ended my life as well” Dictatious says. 

A lady dabbing at the blood around his now blind eye. Thanks to Draal. The bastard. He was lucky, Dictatious let him live. That’s if he survives the amputation of course. 

“We have to return to the Queen. Tell her the terrible news. Get Draal back so he can be healed by Strickler properly.” 

Dictatious just nods. Honestly too tired to do anything else but let the fair lady tend to his wounds. 

**JIM**

He was pacing back and forth. Bored out of his mind and just unable to sleep. Feeling nothing but unease. Like something bad was about to happen but he can’t figure out what. 

His doors are flinging open then and his being pulled 

“Eli’s adopted!” 

Jim’s break just kinda stops working for a minute. 

“I’m sorry?” He finally asks. Sure his just heard her wrong. 

“Eli’s adopted! Strickler said that Mum and Dad found him on their doorstep one night. He's not even my actual brother. His...his mother was this like this Plant Whisperer or something!” Claire repeats. Holding a book. A panicked look on her face. 

“Calm down. Explain it to me slower. How do you know that his adopted?” Jim asks. 

“This book. Eli had it in his room. I don’t know if he read it all yet but there was a note in the back of the journal. From his real mother. Look” Claire says coming over to him and opening the book. 

Jim reads the letter as she sits beside him at the table. 

“At least this explains some things but this doesn’t make him any less your brother Claire. You know that right?” Jim says closing the book and setting it on the table. 

“I don’t know anymore. I don’t know what to believe. This could change everything if it gets out. What will your mother think? Your country.” Claire asks before dumping her head in her hands. 

Jim practically sensing the tiredness rolling off her. 

“Claire look at me. This will be fine. I promise. My mother and Country will not ever find out and if they do. Eli is still a prince. He was made a prince by your parents. The parents you both were raised by. Remember that Eli loves you” Jim says grabbing her hands gently. Pulling them away from her face. 

Claire looking up at him. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry to dump this on you. Your right. His my brother, adopted or not” Claire says giving him a soft smile that almost make Jim melt. 

He knows it was wrong. But ever since Eli had left. Claire had been his main priority and he had let down that barricade in his brain. 

It was wrong though. To have such feelings for the Queen. Especially when he was betrothed to her Brother. But he couldn’t help it. 

She was wonderful and beautiful and magical even without the fact she could shoot ice from her hand and make snowfall. She was amazing and he didn’t quite know when the sweaty palms had started happening or the stupid heart palpitations but they were happening and they shouldn’t be. 

“It’s what I’m here for. You know you can rely on me. I...I’m here for you.” Jim promises. 

Claire nods before she’s pulling him into a hug. 

“Thank you so much” She murmurs. 

Jim hesitates for a second before his hugging her back tightly. 

“This needs to disappear. If someone else found it. The secret would get out and it’ll hurt both me and Eli” Claire says pulling back and grabbing the book. 

“We could hide it somewhere” Jim suggests. 

“That won’t work. Someone will always find it.” That’s when Claire spots Jim’s roaring fire. He hadn’t been too far away from it since he got back to his room. 

Claire standing and moving for it. Grabbing the book. 

“No. That’s a bad idea” Jim squeaks. Standing to try and stop her. 

“It’s for Eli.” She says looking at him. Nothing but sincerity in her eyes. 

“He at least deserves to know” Jim tries to reason. Moving for her but before he can get too much further. His being stopped in his tracks by ice covering his boots. Pinning him to the floor. 

“No. If I tell him. He might leave me again. He can never know” Claire says before the book is going into the fire. 

He just watches it furl up and shrivel. The ashes slowly flying away down the flume. Taking its secrets with it. 

“Trust me ok,” Claire says looking at him imploringly. 

“Of course your Majesty. Completely” Jim says bowing low, the ice melting away. 

What else could he do? The book was burned and if that’s what Claire wanted. Then that’s what Claire wanted. 

He loved her too much to deny her anything. 

**STEVE**

He could tell Krel was tired. So was he but they keep pushing forward. Trying to get home as quickly as possible. They weren’t that far. At least two more hours to go. 

The plants struggling to hold Eli together. Steve’s ear still pressed against his chest. Just listening for that fatal last breathe but it hasn’t come yet and he knows that’s because Eli is strong and amazing. 

“Just keep him together a little longer” Steve whispers to the vines holding the arrow together. 

“He's gonna make it. I believe in him” Toby murmurs as he waddles beside them. Trying his best to keep it up with his tiny legs. Krel had offered but Toby had denied him. Saying that he was injured as is and carrying Eli and Steve was already too much. 

Toby had heard the screams and the noise. Had broken down crying at the sight of Eli. Steve didn’t even know that Snowman could cry but Toby definitely could. And since then he hadn’t let go of Eli’s hand. 

Scared just like Steve was that Eli wasn’t going to wake up. 

“Krel are you ok to keep going? We can stop” Steve asks gently as he feels his best friend struggle. Limping along as fast as he can. 

“Eli needs Vendel’s healing. He won’t survive if I stop” Krel huffs a little. 

Steve and Toby share a look. Steve shaking his head. He refuses to think about it. 

It was just a little stab. Krel would be fine. So would Eli. He can’t lose either of them. He can’t or he’d never repair from it. 

Toby nods. Setting himself a determined grin. 

Steve almost zones out after that. Just listening to Eli’s heart. Always waiting for its next beat. Then he notices the slight change in the scenery. Looking up and spotting it. A trollish symbol carved on a tree. Nearly home. 

They were so close. Just a few feet away before Steve feels as Krel gives out. Falling to the floor and panting. Steve holding Eli as tightly as possible to stop him from getting more injured. Krel honking in pain. 

Toby moving to pat him on the face. 

“You did such a good job. I’m proud of you. Steve, please tell me we’re close!” Toby says looking up at him. 

Steve nods. Laying Eli down beside Krel. Knowing he can run faster when he doesn’t have to worry about killing the love of his life. 

“Look after them. I’ll be back soon” Steve says quickly. 

Toby nods and Steve takes off. Feeling as he passes through the barrier. A chill running down his spine and then his running into the centre of the village. 

“Steven?” He hears as he runs past a few trolls. Looking at him surprised. 

When he comes to a stop, half out of breathe. His being tackled by a brat. 

“Hey, Fraut. I can’t really talk right now. Where’s Vendel and Dad?” He asks. 

“Blinkous is in the library like normal and I think Vendel was talking to a few of the protectors,” Fraut says.

“Thanks, Kiddo. I’ll be back soon ok. I just have an emergency. Krel is hurt” Steve says. 

“Oh no. Will he be ok?” Fraut asks, on the verge of tears.

“He will if I get to Vendel in time.” Steve rushes out. Patting the young troll on the head and running off again. 

“DAD!” He screams the minute his in shouting distance of the library. 

He reaches the door just in time to see both his Dad’s exit. 

“Steven!” Aaarrrgghh says before hugging him. Grinning. 

“Where is Krel?” Blinky asks. 

“With Eli the prince. Their both hurt bad. I’ll explain it all later but right now I need your help. I really need your help Dad” Steve says. Fighting back tears. 

“Of course. Aaarrrgghh, go get Vendel. Now! Where are they?” Blinky asks. Setting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve is grabbing his father’s bottom left hand and pulling him along as quickly as possible. 

Aaarrrgghh and Vendel meeting them at the village entrance. Vendel looking wary. 

“I know you haven’t left the village in a hundred years but this is important. Please Vendel. Please. I need you to help me. Krel’s my best friend” Steve says desperately. So Desperate. 

If he lost either of them. His heart might stop working altogether. 

“And the Prince is your soul mate. I know Steven. I will break my oath. You are important enough to me for to do so” Vendel says giving him a smile. 

“I know the barrier will come down. I’m so sorry. If there was another way but I can’t risk moving him any more or you might not be helpful at all” Steve says. Hating the situation he was putting the Villager Elder in. Knowing how crucial Vendel was at keeping them all safe. 

“We will just have to keep our eyes open for pesky, nosy humans. Where you followed?” Vendel asks as he keeps walking anyway. 

Steve shakes his head. 

Through the barrier. Grunting in pain as it brings him to his knees for a second before it’s sizzling and fading away. 

“It will fix itself in a few days” Blinky murmurs. 

Steve nods and sighs. Aaarrrgghh and Steve helping Vendel up to his feet. Vendel gripping tightly to his staff. 

“If you can’t...” Steve starts. 

“Hush boy and let me concentrate” Vendel grumbles. 

“Yes My Elder” Steve murmurs. 

They make their way back to his companions.

“STEVE! STEVE! Oh no. Eli, please keep breathing. You’re such a good breather! Why would you stop if your good at it!” He hears Toby cry. 

Aaarrrgghh scooping up Vendel as they break into a run. Steve coming to his knees beside Eli. The vines that had been holding the arrow in place, had withered away and died. Pressing his ear to his chest only to hear nothing. 

No breathing. No heartbeat. Nothing. 

“No. No. No. No. Baby stay with me, please. Please you have to be ok. Please help is right here! Help is here. Please. Please you can’t leave me. Not when I only just got you!” Steve whimpers, clutching to Eli’s tunic. 

“Steven move, please. So I can work” Vendel whispers. 

It takes Aaarrrgghh to get him away from his beloved. Moving him until his sitting at Krel’s head. Krel moving his head onto Steve’s lap and making soft grumbling noises. 

“You’re not allowed to go anywhere,” Steve says. Patting his best friends snout. Aaarrrgghh blocking his view from Eli as he knows Vendel and Blinky try their best to save him. 

“Not going anywhere without you Steve and neither is Eli” Krel whispers. 

“You promise?” Steve asks. 

“You know I can’t lie.” 

Krel always had been a terrible liar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Vendel and Blinky were quick enough. ALSO THEY FINALLY MADE IT TO THE VILLAGE AND JIM FINALLY FIGURED OUT HIS FEELINGS. SO MANY THINGS ARE HAPPENING.


	24. Old friends and new truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJA. Her story is an interesting one that I hope to either write a small book on or just relay through background information. Yet to see.

Aja finally reaches the city after a near week of travel, but she’s travelled this far. A little further and she’d reach Troll country. Maybe they could tell her something about her cursed brother. 

Aja comes to a stop though and looks around in some form of awe. 

Flowers everywhere. Beautiful but she could sense the worry through the city. What had happened here? Why was everybody so morose and wearing black? 

Someone must have died. 

She catches a man as he walks by. 

“What happened here?” She asks softly. 

“The Prince of Arcadia died here.” The man says removing his hat. 

“The Prince was here?” 

“Yes and to think just the night before. He had helped the children learn how to skate. We didn’t even see it coming.” The man whispers. Tears in his eyes. 

“How did he die?” Aja asks gently. 

If that boy. Steven was with him as the rumour had spoken of why wasn’t the prince protected. 

“Slain by his own guard” The man continues. 

“I still do not understand. The Prince was kind and caring. Why would his guard kill him?” Aja says. 

“The guard. Not that any of us believe the foul-mouthed little man says that Prince Elijah killed a guard but our village physician checked the body and the other guard that is still alive. Small little Elijah would not have to strength to cut off his guard's arm. Lest of all one of the many people who helped raise him. He would not kill either. Look at the life he created here” The man says gesturing to the flowers. 

“They are very beautiful” Aja comments. Wanting nothing more than to gather them up and smell them. 

“Yes and he filled our fields with crops upon crops. Those are not the deeds of an evil man. He was kind and caring. In love. He was no killer but that Guard definitely is. I just hope at least that his soul will be at peace and that betrothed of his will heal from it. That was a love I had not seen in a long time“ The man says before placing his cap back on his head and walking off. 

Aja makes her way to the local inn and Tavern. Slipping inside and feeling the warmth of the fire as she walks up to the sooky barkeep. 

Just how much had the Prince affected this town. 

“What can I help you with Lass?” The man says giving her a timid smile. Eyes damp. Wearing black just like the rest of the town. 

“Just a room for the night please,” She says putting a few coins on the table. 

“Of course. Here’s your key” He says grabbing one at random off the wall and handing it over. 

She gives him a smile. He doesn’t give her one back. 

“Is...are the guards still here? The Prince’s Guards?” Aja asks. 

“Yes. They’re waiting for the head of the guard. Draal to become well enough to travel. He lost his arm in the battle. Their at Merlin’s house. Please don’t bother them” The barkeep murmurs. 

Aja nods. She would follow the man’s word. 

She had just left to go get something to eat when she runs into a stubborn chest and she rebounds a little. Hand on her dagger just in case until she’s looking up and hugging the man. 

“Varvatos!” She squeals in joy. 

“Hello, Lady Aja,” He says hugging her back tightly. Aja, sure she feels a rib pop. 

The last time she had seen the man. He was off on a quest for revenge for his family and she was still looking for her brother. 

“You have grown but are still the same” Vex murmurs when they pull away from each other. Pushing her hair back from her face. Revealing her pointy ear. Pinching it gently. 

“You know people don’t like my kind” She murmurs recovering said ear before she’s drawing her hood overhead. She had been incredibly lucky that her ears hadn’t shown themselves when that stable boy had chased her. 

“Good thing I am not most people. Come talk to me. Tell me of your adventures and I will tell you mine” Vex says pulling her out onto the streets. Arm looped around hers. 

She remembers when they had first met. Vex finding her stowed away on his ship. Threatening to cut off her ears and telling her, her mother's bow was too big for her. She didn’t know if it was the fact she reminded him of his daughter or what but he had helped her. Taught her everything she knew.

Made her proud to carry her mothers bow. 

Without him. She would never have made it this far in life and she owed Vex everything. 

**CLAIRE**

Something bad had happened she could tell. There was no way that they shouldn’t have returned home by now. A week had passed since she put the book into the fire and she wanted to scream. 

“You just need a distraction,” Jim says stopping her from pacing around her suites. 

“I can’t even feel Toby anymore. His to far away. What if his fallen apart? He’d never forgive me” Claire whines. 

“He will be fine I promise. They will all be fine. You just have to think positive. Come play with me” Jim says gesturing to the chessboard. 

Claire sighs and moves over to sit down. She may as well do something more than wear a ditch in the floor. She moves a piece into place. Not really thinking. Just placing them where ever makes some sort of sense. 

“So you said you have 12 brothers? That must be intense” She mutters. 

“Ehh Mum loved me best. So I wasn’t to phased growing up. Two sets of twins. One set of Triplets. Don’t know how mum did it really but she still made time for all of us. Even being on her own and trying to run a kingdom” Jim explains. Claire smiling at the thought. 

That would terrifying trying to juggle 12 children. If she ever found herself a husband, they would be having a stern talk about three at most. 

“I remember meeting her when I was younger. Over here on a treaty meeting. She was sweet but fierce and scary.” Claire says. 

Eli had hidden behind Claire when they had first met another Queen but soon enough Barbara had him warmed up to her and Eli was babbling four hundred miles an hour from the minute Barbara had started talking to him to the minute he fell asleep in her lap that night. 

“Yes, I think I remember her describing Eli as a cute rambler and that you were lucky to have kept your brother. Else I would have a thirteenth brother” Jim snickers, scratching at his cheek as he thinks about where to move next. 

“Do you love Eli?” Claire finds herself asking before she can help it. 

“Yes,” Jim says. But the way he says it. It’s sincere but it’s not the way he means it. 

“But not like you should” She finishes for him. 

Jim gulps a little before his sighing and nodding. 

“I love him so much but I...” Jim cuts himself off. Giving a meek shrug.

“I understand. You’re not in trouble for feelings you have no control over. I honestly think Eli doesn’t love you as he should either” Claire murmurs. 

“Oh, I know. The stable boy had his heart long before I did. The bastard with his golden hair and muscles and stupid...stupidness” Jim huffs. Pushing his hair back from his face with a defeated sigh. 

Claire can’t help but laugh. 

“Are you still willing to marry him? Despite that? Despite being magic?” Claire asks nervously. Making a wrong move in the game, losing her knight. As much as she trusted Jim...Loved him. She wouldn’t know his real intentions with her brother until they were married and in hearthstone. 

“Honestly. Had I the real choice. No. I’d prefer to marry the person I’m actually in love with and let him be happy with his stable boy” Jim says quietly. Almost to the point, Claire can’t hear him properly. 

Jim looking at her those icy blue eyes. So deep she might almost be able to swim in them.

Claire feels suddenly warmer then she’s sure she ever has felt. Sweaty despite the chill that lived in her bones. Her heart rate picking up. 

She had....dealt with feelings she shouldn’t be having for a while now and this was not meant to happen. Jim was probably speaking of someone else anyway. 

Mary or Darci or even someone from the village. Draal even. Anybody but Claire.

“W-Who? May I ask? If it is not too personal” She fights herself to ask moving a pawn into place. 

Knowing she shouldn’t be asking such a personal question. That Jim will probably not want to tell her. 

“I...really can’t tell you” Jim finally says after what feels like hours of silence. 

“Oh. I understand. I’m sure they’re wonderful” 

“Very much so. Checkmate your Majesty” Jim says setting his Bishop down. 

They sit in silence for a few seconds. 

“I might not be able to tell you but I can show you. Would you like me to?” Jim asks. 

“Wouldn’t that break your privacy though?” Claire asks. 

Jim shakes his head before he stands. 

Claire stands as well to follow him but he stops in front of the mirror in her room. 

“I don’t understand?” She says confused. 

Wondering if this was some colossal joke. Was this one of those jokes where he says he loves himself? 

He's grabbing her hand and pulling her in front of him. So she’s looking up at him through the mirror. 

“I still don’t underst....” Her words are dying in her throat as Jim leans down to kiss her on the cheek. 

“You are the one I love. Pretty much since I first saw you, I just felt like you were the one for me.” Jim whispers in her ear. 

Claire is turning to him. Surprise on her face. 

“Jim really?” She asks. 

“I know it’s wrong. I know I’m betrothed to Eli but you’re the one I can’t get out of my head. You’re the one that makes my heart beat like crazy and my palms sweat. I can never take my eyes off you. Not just cause your Queen or magic. But because of the sparkle in your eyes and those soft freckles and just the way you smile” Jim continues. 

Running a hand down her face gently. 

Claire doesn’t quite know what is coming over her but she’s kissing him. Pulling a little on his tunic as she does so. 

He just kisses her back. Holding her as close as possible. Claire loving every second of it. 

It wasn’t her first kiss but it was her first kiss with someone she truly cared about.

Jim pulling back from her for a second. 

“Do you feel the same for me?” He asks her softly. Looking slightly worried. 

“I want nothing but you” She whispers. 

He is kissing her even harder if that’s possible. Lips clashing a little as he starts kissing her with a passion she’s never known. 

Her hands falling to grip at his biceps. Feeling the muscle underneath layers of tunics. 

“I love you” Jim whispers to her once his made her breathless. 

“I love you too” Claire replies. Feeling it with all her heart. 

It was no longer containable. Not when he was so close. Within reach and loving her back. 

Jim’s smile is beautiful.

Neither of them thinking. Just focusing on feelings as Claire undoes the buttons on his tunic. Jim undoing her corset with the upmost care until she’s baring herself before him. 

He is looking at her like she gave him the entire world and she’s sure she shares the same look when he was naked before her as well. 

Jim never rushes her or forces her to move and do things she does not want to. Instead, he is loving and patient. Guiding her with touches so soft she almost doesn’t notice. Kisses so intense that her toes curls and movements that leave her breathless as they meld together. Made for each other.

When she lays her head on his chest afterwards. Listening to his now calming heartbeat. Blankets pulled up high around them so Jim doesn’t freeze. She has never felt so peaceful or calm. So in control. Jim running his fingers through her hair. 

Humming softly under her breathe as they just enjoy each others company. 

“Sweetheart. You’re making it snow inside” Jim whispers.

Claire opening her eyes a little to in fact see the snow falling to the bed, some of it dusting through Jim’s hair but she can’t be bothered stopping it. Just stops it from being cold. Pulling the blanket up a little further around them both. Jim stealing her body heat as they fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JLAIRE IS OFFICALLY A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli wakes up and meets a few new friends.

Eli wakes up to whispering. Little small voices whispering.

“Stevey said that he could make the prettiest flowers grow,” One voice says. 

“I heard he can make trees dance” Another voice murmurs. Eli feeling something poke him in the cheek. 

“No, he can’t” The first voice whines. Eli starting to register the pain in his body. Mainly in his stomach. 

“Yes, he can! The Elder told me!” The what must be kids continue to argue. 

Eli can’t really remember what happened. He had been talking to Draal. Draal was going to let them stay together and then...it got fuzzy. He just remembers screaming and fighting and then nothing. 

“The Elder probably read that in a book and is just getting things confused again!”

“Frog for brains!” 

“LIAR!” 

“DUNG BEETLE BREATHE!” 

“Both of you get out of here right now before I eat you! The Prince is trying to heal and he can’t do that if you two blabbermouths are screaming at each other!” Another voice hisses. 

“But Numora!” They both whine. Eli finally managing to open his eyes. Enough energy to do so. 

He takes in the scene before him. He must be in a tent, laying on the softest bed he has ever felt. Pillows and blankets filling most of the area around him. But also a trunk in one corner. Tunics and pants spilling out. The final thing is a blanket with a familiar-looking sun on it. The oldest thing in the room by the looks of it. Tattered and torn around the edges. Small as well. Like it was for a baby. 

Then he finally takes in the three voices. 

Two are squat and round and tiny. Moss growing down their backs and skin of stone. One has tiny little horns curling from their head. The other thick fangs poking from their bottom lip. The third being is tall and thin. Skin purple with a sheet of black hair and cat eyes. Two large curved swords sitting against her back 

One Eli gets some sense in his brain. His screaming and sitting up. Only to then scream in pain and clutch his stomach. 

Both of the small squat trolls immediately bursting into tears and running out of the tent. The...Numora growling at them before turning to Eli and looking a little uneasy. 

Sticking her head out of the tent. 

“Gather Vendel and the Prince’s lover. They will want to know he is awake and in pain. Immediately!” She snarls to someone. 

“Yes, Numora” Someone outside says before she’s returning to looking at him. 

“Lay down Your Highness. You will only make it worse by scrunching up like that” She says stepping towards him. 

“Y-You’re a troll aren’t you?” He half pants. Trying to take his mind off the pain in his stomach. Laying down against the mountain of pillows like she had suggested. 

“Yes. I am one of the Protectors of the Village. To hear you were in the village was a very big surprise. Especially as injured as you were. Steve has been irritating everyone with his worry. At least he can stop now.” She murmurs, leaning over and reaching out a hand. 

It takes him everything not to flinch as she touches his forehead. 

“You are still very warm. I will bring you a wet rag. Stay still. Do not move. Your soul’s other half and his blundering reindeer should be here soon.” She says before she’s leaving the tent. 

Eli just tries to breathe through the pain but every breathe hurts and makes him want to scream. He doesn’t quite know how long passes but the tent flap is opening again and Steve is immediately rushing over to him. Coming to kneel beside him before stopping for a second. Like he can’t believe what he's seeing. 

“Your awake!” He whispers before his cupping Eli’s face and kissing him with everything he has. 

Eli kissing him back. Reaching up to touch Steve’s face. Making sure this wasn’t some dream. 

“You're ok. I was so worried” Eli murmurs. Grabbing Steve’s hand with his free one. 

“Steve please move so I can treat my patient and so Krel can say hello before his tail drops off from excitement,” A deep voice says. 

Steve moving a little but never letting go of Eli’s hand. Just sitting beside him. Krel honking in joy as he heads over and manages to lean down far enough to lick all over Eli’s face. Eli doesn’t miss the way he limps a little though. Trying to keep the weight off his back leg. 

“Hey, Krel. I missed you too” Eli whispers. 

“What about me?” He hears Toby say as he looks up. Eli just smiles and Toby is hugging him and crying. Eli grunting in a little pain but it's so worth it for his friend. 

“I watched you die. You’re never allowed to scare me like that again!” Toby whimpers as he tries to choke Eli with his small twiggy arms. 

“I promise. I’m so sorry” Eli says to what is surely his best friend at this stage. 

Toby sniffles a little before his moving away to give a big, sandy coloured troll room. A staff in one hand. Glassy eyes that stare into nothing but Eli has a feeling he can see perfectly well. 

“Hello, Elijah. I am Vendel. The Village Elder. I am glad you are awake but you have lots of healing to go. You were graced by Deya to still be alive right now” Vendel explains. 

“I guess your also part of the reason I’m alive. Thank you. I can never repay you” Eli whispers. Voice almost raw after who knows how long without use.

“I have brought the little human a wet rag for his warm forehead,” Numora says poking her head into the tent for a second and throwing it at Steve who catches it. Laying it gently over Eli’s forehead and it does make him feel much cooler. 

“How long was I asleep for?” He asks as Vendel kneels beside him pulling back the blankets and rolling up his tunic to reveal stitches across what looks like half of Eli’s stomach. Red and blotchy in places. 

“A week. Vendel and Dad were starting to worry you might not wake up at all but I never stopped hoping” Steve says pressing a kiss to the back of Eli’s hand. 

That’s when Eli realises something. 

“Draal!” He shouts more then asks. 

From the way Krel and Steve look away, he gets his answer. 

“We really don’t know. I’m sorry but I was more focused on keeping you out of that traitor's hands but he is strong-willed and amazing. He will be fine. I promise” Steve says. 

“Draal is amazing, yes but even he is not invincible” Eli points out as he fights off tears. 

“Trust in Deya that he will be ok. Just like I did for you.” Steve says. 

Vendel prods and pokes before rubbing something over Eli’s stomach that makes him want to scream but he just focuses on Steve’s face. Steve whispering soft words to him as Vendel finally finishes up. Pulling Eli’s shirt back into place. Though by the size it must have been one of Steve’s and the blankets back up. 

“Just rest. We will bring you some food soon. Steven no funny business” Vendel says pulling himself back to his feet with a soft groan. Holding tightly to that staff. 

“Of course not Elder. I would never want to cause Eli more harm” Steve murmurs. 

Vendel just makes an accusatory noise before his hobbling from the tent. 

“I never got to tell you how I feel,” Steve says as Krel lays down to get off his back leg. Bandages around his hind. Steve promising to explain what happened after Eli got knocked unconscious soon enough. Toby hugging Eli again before he leaves the tent to give them space. 

“You don’t have to. I know but I would love to hear you say it” Eli says as Steve lays down beside him. Kicking off his boots as they both snuggle between the copious amounts of blankets. 

This must surely be Steve’s tent. There’s no other person it could people to Troll or otherwise. It also just smells like him. 

“I love you Eli” Steve whispers staring at him. Eli making sure to keep mostly on his back but turning to look at Steve as best as possible. 

“I love you too. I think I have since the minute I first saw you trying to get a certain horse with antlers out of the crossbeams of my stable” Eli replies. 

Krel snorting out a huff and kicking the bed a little. Steve and Eli laughing as Steve leans over a little and kisses him. It’s bliss and a great distraction from the pain. 

** GUNMAR  **

He was fuming. More then fuming. That stupid Queen just wouldn’t give up on her brother and his men had yet to return with good news for him. It wasn’t that hard to kill one small child! 

Especially one as sickly as that little weakling. 

“Where are they!?” He rages to a few of his close guards.

“We don’t know sir,” They says as quickly as possible. 

“GET OUT!” He roars. Throwing the closest thing he can get his hands on at them. Both of them ducking and running out of the room as quickly as possible. 

Why was it so hard to do some simple task! 

They were all brats. CHILDREN! He was being out classes by children. 

He sits down in his desk chair and rubs his hands over his face. 

The door opening a few minutes later as Gunmar watches the snow swirling past the window. Hating it with a passion but he supposes it was better than the wasteland that was his old home. 

The Darklands. Nothing but a war plagued, desolate wasteland. Crops barely growing in ashy, dead dirt. People starving and men fighting like dogs over scraps of food.

“What do you want?” He asks gruffly. 

It was another of his guards. 

“I got a letter from your son.” The guard says nearly breathless a giant Hawk sitting on his shoulder. It was Bular’s hawk. 

Gunmar holding up his arm and the hawk flies over to him. Nestling on his arm and holding out the leg the note is attached to. Gunmar grabs the letter and opens it. 

Breaking the seal and flattening it against his desk. 

_Father. We should be there with in the fortnight. The ocean freezing over has made it harder for the ships to pass but we are getting there slowly. The men complain but they know it is for the greater good. It will be good to set our feet on land again._

Good. 

Gunmar might be a stern, cut-throat man but he still had a heart. If only for his own flesh and blood. His son. 

He scrawls out a note in return. 

_That is good to hear. As you know the Prince is gone. With powers no less. The guards still not have returned but given a day or two they should return with his head or at least word of his death. The Queen will fall shortly after from grief and then the crown will be ours for the taking. Be careful and fare well my son._

He ties it up and attaches it to the bird's leg. Grabbing a leather satchel out of the desk and feeding the bird a few slices of jerky before his opening the window. 

“Return to my son as quickly as possible” He orders the hawk. Patting gently over the bird's feathers. It hops onto the sill and ruffles it feathers a little. Gunmar throwing a piece of jerky out of the window. The hawk taking off after it. It’s shrill caw filling the air as he watches it disappear into the night. 

Towards the ocean and his son. Their plan falling further into place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunmar is a despicable person. I can't wait till I can kill him off.


	26. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim bakes and Eli finally gets to see Trollmarket.

  
Jim was a giddy mess. He knows it was stupid, that they could get in so much trouble. So, so much trouble but he still cuts out the snowflake cookies as precisely as possible. 

Moving to lay them on the baking tray and putting them into the coal-fueled oven. Watching them closely as he whips up the jam insides. 

“Sir do you need a hand?” He hears and he looks up to see Seamus. One of the cook's sons, trying his best to give a Hearthstone salute. 

“Your heart is on the other side” Jim instructs gently. 

Seamus flaming red a little as he fixes it. Jim giving an approving nod before moving to pull the done cookies from the oven. 

“You can be my taste tester how about that?” Jim asks. 

Seamus’ eyes widening as he nods eager. 

“So how long has your mother been cooking for the castle?” Jim asks. 

Not missing the way that the boy has to peak over the table. Or the whip marks on the back of his hands. 

“Years before I was born”

“And your father?” Jim asks as he starts spreading the jam over the quickly cooling cookies. Only the centre, before pressing the matching piece into place. 

“He works as the Queen’s accountant,” Seamus says unconsciously rubbing over the back of one of his hands. 

“Did he give you those marks?” Jim asks gently as he hands Seamus a completed cookie. 

Seamus nods, looking a little upset about it. 

“Does it happen often” 

“Only when I get stuff wrong.” Seamus murmurs. Looking almost embarrassed about it. 

Jim feels anger. But not at Seamus. At his father. He's squatting down a little so he and Seamus are eye to eye. Grabbing Seamus’ hand gently and rubbing over the marks softly. 

“Next time he ever hits you, you come and find me ok and I’ll have a talk to him,” Jim says gently but sternly. 

Seamus looks apprehensive before nodding. 

“Good. Now, why don’t you go hand some of these out to your friends and some of the other village kids? Just make sure to rug up warm. Can’t have you sneezing everywhere” Jim says standing and lining a basket with a dozen or so of the cookies. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” The boy says grabbing the basket. 

Jim ruffles the red hair before packing his own basket of cookies and heading around the castle. Handing cookies to this guard and that. To the servants who ask for one. Handing one to Janice and Uhl as they spend their break together. Jim not missing the way their hands had been entwined. 

Finding Strickler mixing up more wellness potions for the even colder month to come. Leaving Strickler a cookie and wishing him well. 

“Oh, Your Highness before you go. Please give this to Claire, unless you two are wishing for an heir?” Strickler says handing him a small vial with a dull grey liquid inside. 

Jim gulps a little. 

“Ho-How’d you know?” He asks. 

“I know everything that happens around this castle Young Atlas. Now if you please. Leave me in peace” Strickler says before taking a bite of the cookie. 

“Yes sir,” Jim says, slipping the vial into his pocket. 

He would definitely have to get it to Claire. Even he was not quite ready for children. 

Before he heads upstairs though, he finds Lawrence tacking up a few guards horses. Lawrence had been down these last few days. Hopelessness in his eyes. 

“Your Highness? Do you need a horse tacked up?” Lawrence asks looking at him. 

“No, I just wanted to ask how you’re doing? Claire said you saw Steve a lot like a son, oh and I brought cookies” Jim says holding up the dwindling basket. 

“Worried. Very worried but I trust Eli and Steve enough and can only hope for their happiness wherever they are” Lawrence says, giving a faint smile. 

“You really think they’re out there somewhere, Just living life?” Jim asks holding up the basket. 

“I like to think so and when they settle, they’ll send a letter. Hopefully with good news” Lawrence says taking one. Nibbling at one of the points. 

“Hopefully” Jim repeats. 

He finally heads up to Claire’s sweet. Darci and Mary leaving the room a pair of giggling messes just as he goes to knock. 

“Oh, your Highness!” Darci squeaks. Both of them curtsy.

Both of them flushing a little at the sight of him. So Claire had spoken of their escapades then. 

“Girls. Cookie?” Jim asks innocently. 

“Thank you.” They both chirp taking one before resuming walking down the halls. Both giggling messes. Whispering not as quietly as they like to think they are about Jim’s size. 

Jim rolls his eyes and heads inside. Claire sitting in front of the fire. A discard open book lying face down on the table in front of her. Three empty mugs also sitting there. 

“You realise the news will be all over the castle by the end of the day by the time those two stop giggling like birds,” Jim says. 

“They are good at keeping secrets when need be. How are you feeling? I see you’ve been baking” Claire asks moving to stand and coming over to him. 

Jim hesitates for a second before searching for a kiss. Claire greeting him in the middle and wow is it still mind-blowing. She falls back to her feet and smiles at him. 

“What did you make me?” She asks looking into the basket. Only a few left. 

“I thought they were appropriately shaped,” Jim says holding one up for Claire to take a bite. 

He watches her entire face light up.

“Those are so good!” She says. Eyes sparkling a little. 

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” Jim says. Brushing some crumbs off her bottom lip. 

“You really are an amazing baker Jim. You should do it more” Claire says before she’s kissing him again and he can taste the jam on her lips and the sweetness of the cookie. 

“Now I have someone to bake for. I’ll gladly start doing it more. Wait till you try my cherry souffle.” 

“I love cherries. I haven’t had them in years. We got a shipment from Hearthstone years ago and I nearly ate all of them” Claire says. A dreamy look on her face. 

Jim can’t help but kiss her again. She was so cute and they spend their evening sharing cookies and sitting in front of the fire. Just enjoying each others company. 

**ELI**

“Careful Sweetheart. Take it easy. You’re still recovering” Steve coos to Eli as he helps him out of bed anyway. 

“Please just one little look. I’ve been waiting to see this place for so long. I promise I’ll be good and if it gets too bad I’ll just ask you to carry me” Eli whines. Giving Steve a smirk. Steve rolling his eyes even as he laughs a little. 

Eli feels his heart flutter a little as Steve makes sure to take the time to wrap him up warm. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Krel and Steve helping Eli limp for the door. Turns out he had twisted his ankle a little in one of the many falls that had happened during the fight that Steve had tried his best to describe. 

They exit the tent and Eli is greeted with an amazing sight. The tent surprisingly cut off a lot of noise. 

The tent was a little out of the way but when they reach what would be the main squares. Eli is in awe. It was beautiful and Eli could feel it. Wrapped all around them. Nature everywhere. Looking up and seeing a canopy far above them. Wood wrapped around them and that when Eli realises they were inside a giant tree. 

It was almost daunting. Along the sides of the tree. Spiralling all the way up was tents and shops and houses. Bridges and ladders making it this way and that. Connecting it all. 

“The trees still alive” 

“Welcome to Trollmarket. It was a gift from Deya. A shelter for the trolls to live in peace and with Vendel our Elder. It is protected from everybody, safe and hidden away. Now come I want you to meet my Dad’s. They love you already. Aaarrrgghh is very excited to meet you” Steve explains. 

“I am excited to meet them,” Eli says. Genuinely meaning it as he rides on Krel’s back. Eli tried to assure the deer he was ok. That he didn’t want to cause him anymore strain to the stab wound in his hind. But Krel had assured Steve to assure Eli that it was ok. 

Cause that was a thing Eli had somehow missed through the past few weeks. That Steve could actually understand the reindeer. He really should have put two and two together. 

“You ok baby?” Steve asks, holding his hand as they head the east side of the tree. Passing trolls of all shapes and sizes, colours. Some had horns while others didn’t. Other bore spikes and moss and then some bore weapons and others nothing at all. 

Eli spotting Toby playing with some of the Trollkin. Pulling him apart and putting him back together in weird ways as he laughs. 

“Yeah. Just a little sore. I’ll be fine” Eli reassures his beloved. 

That was still a little odd to think but he knew deep down Steve was the one meant for him and while they had yet to talk about the whole returning to Arcadia and marrying Jim. 

Instead, they had enjoyed each other’s company while they had it. Craving that closeness and Eli had definitely enjoyed the kisses. 

Steve just presses a kiss to the back of his hand and Eli smiles at him. 

“There’s so much to take in. I can’t believe you grew up here. It is so beautiful.” Eli says still looking around. Getting a little dizzy looking up at the canopy far above. 

They head towards what seems to be a cave. 

“The books are safer here, then up higher where they can kill someone by falling too far. Though you will tend to find Dad’s books everywhere” Steve explains as he helps Eli off Krel. 

Krel kneeling a low a possible to help him. 

It hurts a lot but Eli just grits his teeth and bares it. They’re walking inside and Steve is calling out that Trollish again. Voice rough and growly and thicker. 

He gets a response back. It appears that only a few of the trolls that lived here to anything close to English. The Village Elder. Who had come by three more times to rub that disgusting paste on Eli’s belly. Numora the protector and a few of the elder trolls. 

Only a few of the Trollkin had been taught English and used it sparingly. 

So over the past few days, Steve had been teaching Eli a little bit of trollish but it was very hard to understand and while Eli had enjoyed learning. He could tell he was frustrating Steve with it. 

Two trolls appear then and Eli is greeted with his dream again. 

The four-armed troll from his dreams and the big one with moss down his back, markings like Steve’s down his arms and chest but carved there instead of inked. 

“Steven you have brought your souls other half to greet us finally. Elijah, it is so wonderful to see you up and walking around. How are you feeling?” The four-armed one says. Blinky if Eli recalls correctly. Making the other one Aarghaumont. 

“Fine thank you, sir. How are you?” Eli asks going to bow before realising he shouldn’t be doing that. 

“We are ecstatic to meet you finally. You are as beautiful as Steve described and just as lovely to” Blinky says grabbing Eli’s hand and patting the back of it. His other two pulling gently at Eli’s cloak. Bundling him up a little more. 

Eli can’t help but blush a little at the compliment. 

“I might have sent a few letters here and there from the palace. Told them about you” Steve mumbles a little sheepish. 

“Hello, Sir. It’s nice to meet you as wel...” Eli starts to say to Aarghaumont before his getting crushed a little in as gentle of a hug as the big troll can seem to muster. 

“Careful Dad. He's still healing remember” Steve chides when Eli gives the smallest cry of pain. 

“Sorry,” Aarghaumont says moving back. Seeing Krel and moving out to greet him. 

“I’m fine. I promise.” Eli says mostly to Steve, holding a hand to his stomach a little. The pain a little too much but for Steve, Eli would hold it in. 

“I was told you helped keep me alive Sir...” Eli begins.

“Call me Blinky please and my husband is Aaarrrgghh. I don’t know if Steve has told you much about us” Blinky says happily. 

“A little here and there. He loves you both very much and it’s an honour to meet you. Meet the people that raised Steve into the wonderful man he is.” Eli says. 

“Now you’re just bragging about me” Steve coos. Eli smiling at him before his sneezing. Which turns into a cough. Which hurts worse than anything as Eli holds one hand to his stomach and the other covers his mouth. 

“Well, you should get back to bed before you hurt yourself worse. We will talk more when you are feeling better. Has Steve been taking care of you?” Blinky says. Leading him back out to Krel who was sparring with Aaarrrgghh, butting heads gently. Both playing around and laughing. 

Eli nods. Steve had been nothing more then caring and patient and kind and Eli loved him even more for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jlaire is sooooo cute. Mary is still a gossip and I FINALLY GET TO WRITE AAARRRGGHH AND BLINKY. My favourite Trolls.


	27. Walks and Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja finds out some truths and Steve has a talk with an old friend.

Steve watches Eli and Krel sleep. Smiling softly as he stands in the tent entrance.

Eli snoring softly, breathe a little wheezy from the cold he was fighting off. Steve moving further into the tent for a minute to pull the blankets up around Eli further. Grabbing the spare one from the end of his mattress. Unfolding it and laying it over his soul mate. Tucking Eli in and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Krel snorting in his sleep, back leg kicking a little as he dreams before he settles again.

Steve stands and makes his way back into Trollmarket. Wading through the beautiful flowers that had grown outside of the tent from Eli’s powers working when he sleeps. Feeling the cool air brush across his face and bare arms. He felt great being back home. He felt even better having Eli here with him.

“Steven. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that” Numora says appearing out of the dark. Probably heading for her first rounds.

“Can I join you?” Steve asks.

“Very well. At least you don’t lag behind like you used to. So how did you whoo the prince? I thought you of all people would find courting hard since you only ever had Blinky and Aaarrrgghh as your tutors” Numora says laughing a little.

They slip out into the surrounding forest. Steve shaking off the familiar tingle of passing through the barrier.

He had been going on Numora’s routes since he could walk. Though back then she used to have to carry him around. His legs to small to keep up with. Blinky never let her teach him how to use those big blades she always bore.

“I kinda honestly don’t know to be honest with you. I just got lucky I guess. Took him drinking. Showed him what real fun was like. I really don’t know” Steve shrugs.

“Well, either way, congratulations. So when you will ask him to wed?” Numora asks.

“Humans are lot slower then Trolls when it comes to that sorta stuff. Sometimes they don’t get married for years” Steve explains. Numora looks at him like he is crazy.

“Why waste such precious time being unbonded from your mate”

“I guess Humans just don’t know unlike us who their soul mate is. Sometimes it takes them multiple marriages. It’s really weird actually.” Steve says.

“Multiple? Humans are very stupid.”

“They are yes but Eli is amazing. I’d love to ask but I already know the answer. He's not ready yet, we only just got together by human standards and his technically already engaged to that stupid Prince James or whatever?”

“You know that a human marriage is nothing like a troll one. Humans are weak as are their bonds. Troll marriages are made for life, down to the soul. Human only feel with their bodies...”

“Trolls feel with their souls. I know Numora. I do and I feel it in my soul for Eli. More then anything but I know by asking. I’ll just scare him straight back into Prince Douchebags arms”

“Is he in love with this Prince Douchebag?” Numora asks and Steve laughs a little.

“No, but for his kingdom, he’d do anything. If his sister told him to jump off the freaking castle tower. He’d do if she said it was for the good of the kingdom.” Steve mutters a little darkly.

Sure he’d do anything for Trollkind. Of course, he would, they were family but it was like Eli was brainwashed.

“You know he wants to talk to Blinky about removing his powers? I think less so now but what if he really gets them removed? What if he really goes back to James and gets married and leaves me?” Steve asks.

Feeling the dread welling up in his chest.

After everything. The thought of Eli leaving him? It makes Steve physically sick.

“Give him time to get used to his powers and he will come around. His heart will speak to him and tell him who he really belongs with. You have to trust in Deya that is you” Numora says patting him on the shoulder.

Trying his best to give him a reassuring smile.

They trek in silence for a while. Steve just enjoying being home. Back in his forest. Feeling the way the air runs through his skin and hair. Breathing in that soft fresh air, smelling the pine and wood and fresh snow.

Home. All the smells that he had grown up with. Loving it. Untouched by humans. Fresh and clean and natural. No human smog or smoke or anything. Completely untouched by human hands. Not counting his own.

He can’t wait to take Eli to the hot springs either. Eli was going to love them, it might also be a good way to get rid of his pesky cold as well.

They eventually end up back at the entrance and Numora bids him good tonight. Steve heading back to his tent. Waving to an older Troll that passes by.

He enters into the tent and sees Eli and Krel exactly as he left them. Eli having weaselled out of his blankets a little.

Steve kicks off his boots and pulls off his tunic before making sure the tent was closed up properly. Not needing a cold draft to get in and make his baby sicker.

He pats behind Krel’s ears before his slipping into bed. Eli is rolling over with a soft, pained groan.

“You ok?” He asks softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just loving being h...” He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence. Eli is kissing him.

Hand moving to cup Steve’s face as he's kissed with almost vigour.

“Baby. Be careful you’re still healing” Steve whispers.

“I know but a little kissing won’t kill me will?” Eli asks and even Steve can see his smile in the dark tent. His leaning forwards to kiss Eli again.

God, he could do this forever.

Eli whimpering a little when Steve accidentally knocks his stomach.

“Sorry” He whispers.

Eli just shakes his head and presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Rubbing a hand down Steve’s chest for a second.

“I...I’ve been thinking. We don’t have to go back straight away. We could send a hawk. Tell Claire that I’m staying here for a while. Until I get my powers under control. If that’s what you wanted of course”

Steve is kissing Eli harder.

“Yes, that’s what I want. But when you’re ready to go back. We’ll go ok. The Trolls will love having you here as do I” He says softly.

“I love you Steve” Eli whispers in the dark. Those words wrapping around Steve like a blanket and a hug in one.

“I love you to Eli. More than anything”

**AJA**

She was freezing tonight, even her elf blood was making it hard to keep warm as she landed on the roof nearby softly. Wings folding up as she watches the Prince’s Guards through the window. Balanced on a branch as her feathers blend in with the snow. Most of them were asleep but one was up and moving.

The Prince Killer.

She just felt something was off about the entire thing. The man was a liar. She could smell it on him. Full of lies and deceit.

The window was slightly open and she flutters over to it as the man walks out of the room. Using her beak to slide open the window further and flying across the room.

Landing softly and padding after the man. Completely oblivious to her being there. The good thing about her raven form it was silent and faster then her normal one.

She follows him into another room. A large man sleeping on the bed. An arm missing. This must be the Captain of the Guard then. Aja in a quick movement is soaring up to the dresser. Ready to peck the traitor's eyes...eye out if he tries to hurt the Captain.

“It would be so much easier if I had just killed you. I can’t even send a hawk without that blind bastard trying to catch me out. I think he and the townspeople are suspicious which is why you’re not allowed to wake up but I can’t kill you either. I need you as proof to what Prince Elijah is capable of. But you don’t have to be awake to be proof.”

Aja watches him pull a vial of powder out of his pocket. Feathers ruffling.

Oleander. It wasn’t deadly enough to kill but it would definitely put the captain in a long coma.

She knows she should probably do something but instead she watches the man as he pours some of that power onto his hand and blows it in the Captain's face.

It falls to his skin and dissolves quickly.

Aja knows as much as she wants to find her brother. The queen needed to know this man was a liar.

“I know you’ve been watching me birdy. Do you think I’m that dumb? Gunmar told me to watch out for you. That assassin elves tend to stick their noses where they don’t belong. I might just be a guard to you but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” The liar says before he turns to look at her as best as he can with one eye. The other socket hidden behind bandages.

Before Aja can so much as think of transforming or flying off his catching her.

Aja cursing herself out as he holds her legs together. She tries to peck him, screaming and causing a ruckus as best she can but against her will, she’s being thrown into a small metal cage that she hadn’t noticed in the corner of the room.

Vex was gonna absolutely murder her for being so reckless and stupid. The door shuts with a clang as a few of the guards enter the room, swords drawn. A blind old man following.

“What’s all the bloody racket?” The grizzly old man half asks half snarls. His eyes are completely white.

“Found this assassin trying to murder the Captain. Lucky I heard noises. I even found her carrying this. It’s oleander. Not quite fatal but in big enough doses like this it can take down a bull” He says pulling the vial from his pocket.

Aja squawks loudly and shakes her head. Angry at the vile man.

“Assassin? That’s a white raven Dictatious” One of the guards says, half laughing. The others just look done with the man.

“It is an elf actually. I can smell its blood. They have some of the most powerful blood in the world. I actually only met another not too long ago but he was a reindeer. All elves have the ability to take shape of their spirit animal. Her’s appears to be a white raven” The blind man explains as he comes over to her.

Poking his finger through the cage and it takes everything not to bite him. Instead, he scratches her head. So this man wasn't a blind as he portrayed interesting.

“Well, what should we do with it then?” The guard that first spoke asks. Leaning down to poke her as well.

“Well for one I will try my best to reverse the effects of Oleander and then I think she should just be kept in the cage for the minute. Just until we know that Draal is ok” The blind man says.

“Of course. Sounds good” Dictatious says. Handing her cage off to one of the other guards.

It seems for the next while this would be her place in life until she could convince one of the guards that she wasn’t trying to kill the Captain. Until then she would just have to prey to Deya to get through this in one piece.

She’s set on the bedside table as the guards are fall back into rest. Swords being put away as the lamp goes out again and Aja is left to deal with the snoring and rough breathing of the guards.

Not keen to let her eyes off Dictatious. The minute she got out of this cage. She was going to rip out Dictatious other eye and make him eat it before she ran her glaives through the man's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Eli are so cute and Dictatious...well his definitely named appropriately that's for sure.


	28. A dip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire takes a walk and Eli goes for a swim.

Claire couldn’t sleep and she couldn’t even call on Toby. She could faintly feel him but it was like he was hidden behind something. She knows she could call him back here but then what if she does and something bad happens? 

Claire sighs and rubs her hands over her face. Trying to ignore the drain in her soul. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever felt so alone. Even when she had hidden away from Eli. She knew he as always around the castle somewhere chasing bugs or being chased by Uhl for tutoring lessons or hidden away in their mother's secret alcove. 

And now. She didn’t know where he was. If he was alive and safe? If he was happy and it was eating her alive. Some part of her wants to almost hope onto Athena and ride after him. Try and find him and drag him home but she had to trust Draal and the others to bring him home safe. 

“Claire what are you doing? It’s freezing where is your cloak” Miss Janeth says coming up to her. 

“You know I don’t feel the cold Miss Janeth” Claire murmurs. 

“Yes well, what if Gunmar saw you. He’d have questions” Miss Janeth grumbles. 

“Sorry I know. I just can’t sleep. Every time I try I keep dreaming that Eli is dead” Claire says. 

“I know it’s hard but I’m sure Steven is keeping him safe and that Draal and the others are on their way back as we speak.” Miss Janeth says smiling at her. Pushing her glasses further up her nose as they start walking back towards Claire’s suites. 

“How are you coping with this?” Claire asks realising it must be just as difficult for Miss Janeth. 

“I’m doing ok. I miss him immensely but I’m certain he is fine. It’s hitting Uhl the hardest. He saw Eli like his own son and I do not think he's gotten a lick of sleep since he left” 

“Is he betrayed? Are you? That Eli has powers?” Claire asks gently.

“Of course not. It is no different from you after all. His powers are part of him. There is no ridding him of them. There is only Eli. The boy I helped raise and I love him no different then I did before. Just like I love you no different whether you had powers or not.” Miss Janeth promises. 

“I just wish magic was accepted again. Then we could both be free to be ourselves without worry” Claire says. 

“With you on the throne, things might change. We just have to be patient and get that mongrel lord to go home” Miss Janeth says before opening Claire’s door for her. 

Before Claire enters her rooms though. She’s hugging Miss Janeth tightly. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and Eli. I never even thought about what losing mum and dad did to you and the others. You were my mothers best friend” Claire says pulling back. 

“I miss her and Javier every day but they would be so proud of you and your brother. Now go and get some sleep ok. I’ll bring you up some honey tea” Miss Janeth promises before disappearing back down the hallway. 

Claire only sleeps for a few hours before she’s being woken up by a man sneaking into her bed. 

“It’s just me” Jim whispers after she panics and hits him. 

“Next time tell me!” She grumbles at him. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you” Jim says quietly but even in the dark, she can see his smile. 

She sighs and lays back down. 

“I also forgot to give you something the other day. Strickler said you should take” He says pulling a vial out of his pocket. 

“What it’s for?” Claire asks. She opens the vial and smells it. It smells like oranges. 

“Well unless you want an heir right now. He said you should take it” Jim says sheepishly. 

“Oh,” Claire says. Very quickly downing it. 

Don’t get her wrong the thought of a child with Jim was a good thought but a very future thought. Once they figure out treaties and the how to deal with the Eli and Jim getting married thing and Gunmar. 

She sets the vial on the bedside table and curls into his chest. Just enjoying his company and they end up falling back asleep together. Enjoying each others company while they have this nice peace and quiet. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring. 

**ELI**

Today Steve was taking him to visit one of Steve’s favourite places but despite Eli’s whining and begging and pleading. Steve refused to tell him where they were going. 

He had even tried to persuade Blinky to tell him but the Troll had just held up his hands and pretended like he couldn’t hear Eli’s whining. 

His stomach the last few days had started to feel a lot better. Still painful but better and he felt like he could at least move and walk around without wanting to cry. 

The salve that Vendel had been rubbing on his stomach twice a day was working wonders and Eli had been learning more and more about Troll culture. Loving every minute of it. 

He could spend hours and hours talking to the Trolls. Steve slowly showing him parts of the village and Blinky giving Eli permission to read any of the books in his library. 

Once he learns how to read Troll properly that is. Though there were a few books in his language that he could read when he so desired. 

Steve also just seems happier being back. Brighter and cheerier. Easily grunting and growling out this or that in Trollish. More at ease speaking that than Eli’s language. Translating for Eli when he needs to, not that he ever minds. 

Some part of Eli was a little worried that now Steve was back. He’d forget about Eli. Go find some amazing troll and fall for them. When Eli had brought up these fears, he’d expected Steve to laugh at him. 

But Steve had just kissed Eli softly and told him he was the only one for Steve. 

“Peps you in there?” Steve asks breaking him away from his thoughts. 

“What? Yeah. I’m good. Sorry just thinking about how amazing this place is and how grateful I am to even see this place.” Eli murmurs. 

They run into two trolls, two of the one that almost glowed in the dark. 

“They’re the same breed as Aaarrrgghh” Steve mutters quickly to Eli and Eli just gives a polite smile and wave as they communicate with Steve in Trollish. 

Steve at ease even as he pulls Eli a little behind him. The bigger of the two trolls point at Eli. Snarling under his breathe. 

“Manneskjan ætti ekki að vera hér. Að sleppa þér var nógu slæmt” 

Eli picks up only a few words. Human. You. Bad. 

“What’s wrong?” Eli asks.

“They don’t think you should be here cause your human” Steve says quickly. Eyes narrowing as he spits something back out. 

“Sú manneskja er sál mín bundin og hefur fengið leyfi til að vera hér af Vendel og Deya sjálfum. Hvers vegna annars hefði hann mátt hennar” 

Both Trolls snarl under their breath. Glaring at Eli like they want him to just drop dead. 

“Vald hennar eða ekki. Menn ættu ekki að vera velkomnir hingað. Hann mun segja öllum leyndarmálum okkar. Menn geta ekki hjálpað sjálfum sér” The smaller troll says. Speaking to fast for Eli to even pick up on anything. Stepping towards Steve. 

“Við ættum að borða hann. Við höfum ekki átt menn í aldaraðir. Ég velti því fyrir mér hvort þeir smakka ennþá það sama” The bigger troll says smirking. 

Steve just covers his mouth with his hands and whistles low. 

“Steve, what’s going on?” Eli asks. 

“They’re being terrible. You have Deya’s powers and yet they think you don’t belong here. That they should eat you.” Steve huffs. 

Eli’s eyes widening as he steps even further away from them. 

“T-They won’t really try to eat me will they?”

“I won’t let them try” Steve promises as Krel appears from the underbrush. Snorting softly and looking around in worry. 

“Gríptu þá,” The biggest one says as the smaller one move to try and grab Eli. Steve already has Eli up on Krel and his scrambling after. Nudging Krel in the ribs and Krel is taking off. 

“I still don’t understand. I mean I know I’m different but why don’t they trust me being here?” Eli asks. 

“Krubera Trolls tend to hold grudges. Most trolls have moved on from what the humans did but there’s a few of them, quite a few of them being Krubera including their leader Ursana. Still hate humans with a passion. They think that humans like you should never have gotten powers in the first place and if it wasn’t for the protection of my Dad’s and Vendel. They would have eaten me” Steve explains but they weren’t heading back to the village instead they had started winding themselves up to somewhere. 

Through a few cliffs and caves and fallen over trees. The world suddenly just feeling older. Moss covering a lot of things. 

“This place used to be my favourite. When I wasn’t getting tutored or working I’d come out here and just explore and find interesting little places. One of my favourites. Where I’m taking you right now is just a little up ahead” Steve says. 

Krel coming to a stop and Steve helps Eli off. Krel leaning down a little as to not cause Eli any more pain than necessary. 

Krel whines sadly and paws at the snow. Muttering something to him in Trollish and patting his snout. 

Krel nods and saunters off. 

“Krel’s too big to get through now. He threw the biggest tantrum about it when he realised” Steve says before his pulling aside some vines and revealing a small crawl space. Only just barely big enough for Steve to crawl through. 

Eli could only imagine Krel trying to jam his body through the small hole and how long it would have taken Steve to get him unjammed. 

“You gonna be fine going through? If not we can try again when you’re more healed” Steve says sheepishly looking at his stomach. 

“I should be fine I promise,” Eli says. Wanting to see this secret hideaway. 

It causes him a little pain but he manages to crawl through the hole easily enough. Steve following him and when Eli crawls out to the other side his pausing in awe. 

It was amazing. It was almost like a cove set into the side of a cliff. The water steaming a little. A rocky roof above them. Stopping the snow from getting in. The area itself was already much warmer than anywhere else. 

“Hot springs” Eli murmurs as Steve moves to kneel beside him. 

“Yep. I thought it might help the cold you’re fighting off. The water is also said to have healing properties. I used to spend hours just floating and watching the sky.” Steve murmurs.

“It’s beautiful. It’s like a pool at the edge of the world” Eli says. Staring out into the distant world. Trees and snow and beauty as far as the eye can see. 

“Would you like to come for a swim with me?” Steve asks standing and holding out his hand. 

Eli takes it and gets to his feet. Nodding. 

Steve moving to undo the two cloaks Eli was wearing before grabbing his tunic and looking up at Eli softly. Unsure. 

“It’s not anything you haven’t seen before. I...I never did thank you for coming with me that night. For being with me this entire time. I couldn’t have done it without you” Eli says, lifting his arms. Steve pulling his tunic over his head gently. 

Eli moving to undo his pants and letting them drop to the floor. Steve folds his clothes and lays them nearby before his stripping off as well. Eli openly admiring Steve’s body this time. Feeling like it wasn’t forbidden anymore. 

Eyes tracing down his side and those markings. 

“Blinky says that for weddings between trolls they get markings down their arms? Say if we uh got married. I would have to get the markings as well?” Eli asks. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh had their own. Swirly tattoos wrapped around their left arms up to the elbow. Carved there almost. They were beautiful. 

Steve’s head is snapping up to him staring at him in surprise. 

“I..Just forget I said anything,” Eli says realising his probably said the wrong thing or said something insulting. 

Instead, his moving to wade into the water. It was nice and warm and despite the pain in his stomach. His diving under the water a little to cover his entire body in the water and when he comes up for air. Brushing his hair from his face. Steve is standing right in front of him. 

Eli gulping a little and fixing his glasses. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you or anything like that” Eli murmurs. 

“You didn’t. I just wasn’t expecting you to talk about something like that yet. I didn’t think you’d want to marry someone like me” Steve says, grabbing Eli’s hand. 

“Like you?” Eli questions. Confused. Head tilting a little. 

“You know not a prince. Not raised like you or Jim. I’m just some stable boy and you this amazing prince with actual powers and the kindest heart I have ever seen” Steve murmurs. 

“If I had to give up being a prince to be with you. I would do it in a heartbeat” Eli promises. 

“See in my culture, were you a troll. We’d already be wed. When a troll finds their soul mate it’s definite. It’s total and complete. They have no question about it. So they spend as much time together and bonded as they can. But I will never force that on you. I’ll wait till you’re ready whether that’s tomorrow or in thirty years” Steve says. 

Eli knows he means it and he falls even further for the man before him. 

Before he can do something stupid like cry, he throws some water at Steve. 

Steve staring at him in shock before narrowing his eyes and going to splash Eli back. 

They spend the afternoon just swimming around and enjoying each other’s company and Eli realises his happier then...well he can’t actually remember when he was ever this happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Steve are so adorable and cute and so are Claire and Jim. 
> 
> Miss Janeth deserves a medal for raising Claire and Eli. 
> 
> All translations for Icelandic have been done through google translate. So I'm not sure if they're completely correct or not.


	29. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly all over the place. Hopefully it makes sense. 
> 
> PSA FOR MY ARM! Getting a CT scan tomorrow but my doctor says it's a pinched nerve that should clear up on its own in the week. So hopefully that rings true.

Aja was pecking at her bars. If Dictatious was gonna trap her in a cage, she was going to be as irritating as she could possibly be. 

“Shut up already I’m trying to sleep” Dictatious growls. 

Aja just caws and pecks at the bars again. It rings out and fills the room. 

“I will pluck you, you feathery bit...” Ditactious snarls before the door opens cutting him off. 

“Dic. Merlin says that Draal should be stable enough to start travelling in the week. Should we send a hawk ahead?” Another of the guards says entering the room. 

“No, the Queen won’t believe us. She’ll need to see Draal for the proof of her brother being a monster” Dictatious murmurs sitting up and rubbing a hand over his half-scared face. 

Aja just pecks at her cage again. Cawing softly. 

“Hey, sweet girl. Have you at least fed her today?” The guard asks coming over to the cage and poking his finger in. She remembers his name was Gorgun, at least that's what the other men called him. 

Aja narrows her eyes but lets the guard pat her gently. 

“Why bother” Dictatious mumbles. 

“Cause while she is our prisoner, she still deserves human decency. Here you go sweetheart” The man says pulling a bag of jerky from his pocket. 

“Yes, I’ll just prep her a three-course meal, should I. She tried to kill our Captain” Dictatious spits, glaring at her. Aja sniffs at the jerky before deeming it safe enough 

“My captain. Draal is not your captain Dic. You are only on rent from Gunmar” Gorgun grumbles, keeping his eye roll hidden. So Aja was not the only one to dislike the man sitting on the bed then. 

“That is Lord Black to you” 

“He is not my lord nor will he ever be. Now how about I watch after the elf so you can get some sleep. Do not worry I will not realise her. I’d rather not a blade to the stomach” Gorgun says grabbing her cage. 

Aja tightening her grip on the stick someone has shoved in it so she didn’t have to stand on the metal bars at the bottom of the cage. 

“Whatever. Now leave me alone, my head is throbbing” Dictatious mutters before laying down and rolling over. 

Gorgun takes her out into the main room of the house. The rest of the guards sitting around the table and playing a card game. Merlin fussing over a pot of bubbling, slightly foul-smelling liquid. 

“And make sure you give this to him twice a day or else it’ll not take effect and he’ll be stuck asleep for months until that oleander finally wears out,” Merlin says to them. Starting to ladle the brown, disgusting-looking sludge into vials. Stacking them on the table. 

Aja ruffles her feathers and wishes more than anything to turn back into her real form. She knew the rumour. That if you stayed too long in your animal form it’ll become your true form eventually. You’re body forgetting what you used to look like. 

Aja sighs and decides she may as well do something good with her time, moving her beak through her feathers, straightening a few that had become uncouth. 

She would bide her time and then she was returning Draal home safe to his Queen before she found her brother. 

**STEVE**

“Steven! Son, I want to talk to you” Blinky says catching his attention back on his way to his tent with some of his favourite berries. Sweetberries. He just knew Eli would love them. 

Steve nods and hands the basket to Krel. Krel hesitating for a second before Steve is patting him on the snout and he saunters off. 

The rest of the village bustling and bright. Two trolls sauntering past sings joyfully as they carry wood towards the town centre. Tonight was the celebration of winter, of life, surviving even through it’s harshest time. Thriving even as the snow tried to weigh it down and drown it. 

“Yes, Dad?” Steve asks. 

“I...me and your father have decided now is time to give you something important but you need to make me a few promises first,” Blinky says. One hand behind his back, looking almost nervous. 

“Sure pops? What promises?” Steve was definitely curious and confused now. 

“Obviously you know you’re adopted” Blinky starts. 

“Well yes. I might be dumb but even I have more sense then a rock” Steve mutters. Crossing his arms. Almost wanting Blinky to just get to the point now. 

He was anxious to get back to Eli and celebrate tonight with him. 

“I just need you to promise me that you understand that you will always be our son and nothing in this letter will change that” Blinky says finally revealing what he had been hiding. 

It was an aged scroll, slightly torn and rough around the edges. A wax seal with a familiar sun on it. Like the sun on his blanket that Aaarrrgghh had found him swaddled in. 

“That’s...from her isn’t it?” Steve asks. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh when he was younger and had wanted to know why he didn’t look like the other troll kin had said he had been left behind and that they had not been any lucky with have their own so he was a gift from Deya to them. 

Aaarrrgghh out on patrols when he heard Steve crying in the woods, finding him deeply set into a tree and pulling that sun sealed blanket back to reveal Steve’s blond hair and wide eyes. Only for an unsteady tiny reindeer to follow Steve out of that tree, baying softly and looking just as scared. 

They said there had been two letters with him that night. One to them, to his new parents to take care of Steve and Krel and begging them to do right by him and another his mother had asked him not to read until they deemed him ready. 

This must be that letter.

“It is and you have to understand Steve. You are still a troll. You are still my son and you are still the amazing man me and your father raised.” Blinky says setting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Of course Dad” Steve murmurs before his reaching out a slightly shaky hand for the scroll that contained his past. His mother’s handwriting and words and he was finally going to get to know why she left him out in the woods all those years ago. Why she relied on fate to keep him alive. 

He's torn on whether he should read it now or wait until Krel is nearby since Krel had been with him since the start but finally his urgency gets the better of him and his breaking the seal. 

Rolling open the letter only for something to fall from it. Steve kneeling down to pick it up and finding a woven leather bracelet. He grabs it and holds it onto it before once more turning to the letter. 

_My dearest Steven. My brightest light in the darkest of my days._

_This letter is the most painful thing I have yet to write and every letter kills me to add but it needs to be done for your own protection, for your future._

_There are a great many things I could write but then this letter would be far too long and you would be half asleep by the end of it so I will only say what is most important like my love for you. My golden son._

_I am Queen Lynda Flora Palchuk of Cindor and you are my son, Prince Steven Quincey Palchuk. You are destined for great things but only if I choose to put you on the right path. A troll called Vendel has told me of your two fates._

_One where you turn out like your father King Henry, cruel and vicious and tyrannical. One where peace is never an option and you fight for fun and blood and another where you find yourself a soul mate and peaceful happiness._

_Vendel has assured me you and your gifted pet from that assassin will be perfectly safe if I choose to leave you here in a place I once called home but I still worry that it won’t be enough to turn fate in your favour. What if you have not been able to escape your father's cruel nature? What if it is so set deeply into you that your love can not find you._

_If only I could come with you, raise you but Henry will never let me go, will never let me seek out my own fate, my own love. I am his always and forever and that is my mistake and one I will never make again. I might not get my happily ever after but I can give you yours._

_This betrothal band was given to me by my truest love and while I can never be with him. I can only hope that your soul’s other half wears it with pride. That you cherish your matching piece with everything you have and do not squander what precious time you have together._

_Love is an adventure and while I did not get to fulfil my dream of the full thing before my duties took me. I am proud to say I will cherish those memories with my Lawrence forever and a day. I only wish him happiness now and that he has found another to love._

_And you. I wish I could watch you grow up and grow into a wonderful man. The man that Vendel envisioned._

_May we meet again my brightest light and may you be eternally happy. I love you more than anything and miss you even more._

_My heart and soul. My precious son. My brightest light. Happiness is all you deserve and I hope by leaving you for the Trolls to find. They can give you the life you deserve. They can fix my mistake._

_Your Mother._

Steve doesn’t really know what to take in first until finally, his looking up at Blinky. Her writing towards the end was sloppy and slightly smudged from tears. 

“I’ll be able to meet her someday,” He says excitedly only for Blinky to shake his head. 

“I’m sorry Steve but she died of heartbreak four months later. Giving you up was her final straw” Blinky explains solemnly. 

“But my father...” 

“Runs Cindor with an iron fist and while it is a hundred percent your choice whether you meet him or not. I do not see the point in meeting your mother's captor. The men that kept her from true happiness” Blinky says softly. 

“So she’s really gone? H-How’d she even end up all the way here?” Steve asks. 

“A treaty meeting. She came to us to see your future and what Vendel saw even terrified him. You would have become a bloodthirsty magic hunter like your father. Wanting nothing more than to quash the thing that thrives in your very veins” Blinky tries explaining. 

“I’m not magic Dad” Steve points out. 

“Except you are. Haven’t you ever noticed that you don’t get cold even in the snowiest weather, even when we’re all freezing, that you don’t get sick? No normal human would have been able to take our marks and yet you did perfectly. You didn’t even cry when we burnt them into you.” Blinky implores. 

Steve just rolls his eyes. 

“That’s just cause of the troll stuff. Being raised by you guys” He mutters brushing it off. 

“Even Trollkin cry when we give them their first marks. Steven your powers might not be as clear as Elijah’s. You might not be able to produce fires from your hands or makes trees dance but you have powers as well. A fire in your soul that makes the entire world light up when you’re around. You are magic my son” 

“I’m magic. Like Eli?” Steve mumbles before he looks down at the betrothal bracelet still clasped in his hand. It was soft with age but beautiful and the man...Lawrence had crafted it with care. Some part of Steve questions if it was his Lawrence. If they had shared another piece of the world together without realising it. 

He rubs his fingers over that soft leather and all he can picture is Eli wearing it. Humans might need to take things slowly but Steve was no human. His mother might have been sure and he might take the form of a human. But he was no less of a troll then his fathers. Then the Trolls he had grown up beside. 

He shouldn’t bother wasting his time on human customs. Not when that would just mean further time away from his beloved. Whether they returned to the castle or stayed here. They would be married and in love and even Claire could not refute his claim on Eli. Not when his mother was a Queen and he had a letter with her seal. Nobody could take Eli away from him. 

Numora and his mother's words running around his head.   
  
Why waste time when you can be happy now. 

“Are you ok? I know this is a lot of information” Blinky asks. Looking at him concerned. 

“I’m great. I’m gonna ask Eli to marry me” Steve says smiling at his dad. 

“Well, then I wish you luck. Tonight of all nights would be perfect. It is the celebration of life after all. Just know he will have to go through the trials just the same. Troll or not if you want him to be one of us” 

Steve thinks on it for a few more seconds. 

“He can do it. It’s Eli. He can do anything” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEVE GONNA PROPOSE! AND AJA WANTS REVENGE.


	30. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire does her duty as queen and Eli is painted for the gods.

Jim wakes up to someone shaking him. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” He groans rolling over to see Claire staring at him worried. 

“There is a ship at the port. There shouldn’t be any ships at port!” Claire whispers. 

“I don’t understand,” Jim says still half asleep but trying his best to wake up for his beloved. 

“There’s a ship at port. I...What if we’re under attack. What do I do?! This is why I never wanted to be Queen!” Claire says so quickly Jim barely has a chance to understand her. 

“Calm down Claire it’s fine ok. We’ll have a look into it and it’s probably not an attack. You’re meant for this” Jim says getting out of bed and grabbing his cloak and boots. 

Claire retreating to the window to look out. Snow falling from her in her stress. 

Jim follows her after his fully dressed and looks out the window to see there was, in fact, three giant ships moored out in the icy ocean. 

“See the way the ship is built in the front. It’s called an ice-breaker and see that symbol on the flag. Gunmar has obviously called for back up the bastard” Jim says. 

The clouds break above them to cast the moonlight on ships flags. 

“That good for nothing bastard!” Claire says before she’s whirling around and storming from the room. Jim is quick to follow after her just so she doesn’t put an icicle through Gunmar’s brain. That was not a war they could handle. 

“GUNMAR!” She rages down the hallway. A few of the guards flinching as she clenches her fists to stop from spewing snow and ice everywhere. 

Jim can barely keep up with her as she heads for Gunmar’s rooms. 

The Lord finally gets the sense to make an appearance. Claire storming right up to him. Looking angrier then she ever has. 

“Why in Deya’s name are there three of your ships in my port without a single word of warning! Next time you want to invite a hoard of people to visit my kingdom. You ask permission do you understand me! Do you know the fear you could cause by three of your ships showing up unannounced! And where will we put them? We’ve barely enough food for my people let alone a hoard of yours!” 

Even Gunmar seems to be taken aback for a few seconds until his scowling. Nothing but pure viciousness on his face. 

“I didn’t know we had to tell you of every single person that came into this town Your Majesty or is that a new law you’re passing” Gunmar sneers in return. 

“When you bring a fleet into MY KINGDOM! Yes, you tell me! Do I make myself clear Lord Black? If not I’m sure one of those three ships will gladly take you back to your home! This could be considered a breach of the treaty! This could be you declaring war.” Claire continues. 

Standing her ground. 

“I am not declaring war Your Majesty but due to the unrest going on recently. I thought it would be best if your kingdom was kept safe as well as. I wanted to start teaching my Son how to do my job. I can’t do so unless he is by my side and I send him nowhere without out at least a handful of guards. He is the most important thing in my life” Gunmar says placing his hand over his heart. 

Claire’s eyes narrow like she doesn’t quite believe him and Jim had trouble even imagining Gunmar caring about someone else than himself. He wasn’t even sure the man had a heart. 

Claire takes a breathe though and regains her composure.

“Next time do not wait so long to tell me. Where are they staying?” Claire asks. 

“The ships. Do not worry you will not have to provide rooms nor food. They brought their own but I was hoping you’d invite my son tonight’s dinner. So you can meet him properly. Bular is wonderful” Gunmar says. 

“Whatever gets me back to bed. Good night Lord Black, Is there anything else you need to tell me before I go?” Claire asks. 

“No Your Majesty. There is nothing. Good night.” Gunmar says before turning and heading towards his rooms. The door slamming shut a few seconds later and Jim takes a deep breath. 

Relieved that, that was over but he knew Gunmar had to be planning something else. There had to be something that man was up to. He wasn’t that kind. 

Jim doesn’t think on it. Instead just grabs Claire’s hand and pulls her back to bed. Not ready to deal with tomorrow or with Gunmar’s douche bag son. 

Claire reassures him everything will be ok but even as Jim falls asleep he can’t help the worry that forms in the back of his head.

**ELI**

He was nervous. Tonight was a celebration of life and Eli was almost uncertain if he was welcome or not. This was something he had never witnessed before. Something he was interested in seeing but also knew his presence could almost be insulting to some of the trolls. 

It was just easier if he stayed in the tent and didn’t bother anybody. Let them celebrate their way and he would just sleep or something. Stare at the ceiling. 

He sighs and finishes straightening up the room a little. Krel had dropped off the best tasting berries he had ever tasted before Krel had disappeared again to help with something or other. 

He could smell the fire in the air, spices and herbs making his nose twitch a little in a pleasant way. 

Before he can really think about crawling into bed, the tent is opening and two unfamiliar trolls are stepping inside. One that looks like a blue version of numora with blue eyes that always seem to glow. Golden hair wrapped around her head and another with moss covering his back. Tusks peaking over his green lip and a sneer three miles deep on his face. 

“Elijah. We’re here to help you get ready for tonight. For the hunt. We were asked since we understand your language” The blue Troll says. 

“A-are you sure I should be there?” Eli half stammers out. Shocked and a little wary what this hunt would include. Whether he’d be prey or predator. 

“You are of sixteens summers correct?” The green guy asks. 

Eli nods. 

Since three months ago. 

“Why?” 

“Then you are to participate in the hunt with the rest of those who came of age. It is an honour and you have been invited by Vendel personally. I am Kiyra by the way and this is Bork.” The blue one says before she’s pulling a pot of something out of somewhere and heading towards him. 

Eli is stripped almost a little against his will and instead dressed some form of tribal outfit. Golden bands wrapped around his wrists and a leather almost skirt wrapped around his waist. 

“Pants hinder the movement. When you hunt, you need all the movement range you can possibly have” Kiyara says as she starts smearing bright blue paint over Eli’s chest in intricate swirls and patterns. 

“I’m not prey right?” Eli asks. 

Bork and Kiyra both laugh. 

“No little Prince. You are not prey. You are to find the biggest stag you can, kill it and return it to us to prove yourself as a troll and as a man” Bork explains. 

“I’ve never hunted before. C-can I use my powers or is that forbidden?” Eli asks. Just wanting to get all the rules down as he realises that Kiyara is actually drawing troll marks onto his skin. 

“You may use anything you wish to bring it down just as long as you alone do it with no help from anybody else,” Bork says painting over Eli’s face. 

“Oh ok. Is Steve hunting?” Eli asks. 

Both Kiyara and Bork both shake their heads. 

“He competed four years ago and brung home the biggest stag we’ve seen in centuries. The showoff, beat my stag by thirty kilos” Kiyara mutters a little darkly. 

Bork laughs. 

“Everybody beat your stag, Ki!” 

“Shove a brick in it,” Kiyara says before she’s wiping her hands off. 

Bork rolling his eyes and grabbing her hands. 

“You know I only tease my lover,” Bork says before kissing her softly. Kiyara smiling against his lips. 

Eli is lead out to the village square and tries to not freeze as he sees the absolutely massive bonfire that was surely twice his height. Enjoying the heat from it as the sun starts to set. 

Toby finds him and reaches up to try and touch the pain on his body. Until Kiyara is smacking the small hand away. 

“No touching. It could ruin the marks effects you little snow ball” Bork grumbles. 

Toby huffs and crosses his arms. 

“So you’re hunting to Eli,” Toby asks. 

“Apparently so,” Eli replies just resting her hand on Toby’s head. Toby was never as cold as Eli would think he would be. 

As he looks around he sees other trolls with swirls painted over their body, all of the different colours. From what he can count there is ten of them. 

What must be their parents talking to them in hushed tones. Nothing but pride on their face. 

Two of the painted trolls are more of those Krubera that had threatened to eat Eli a few days ago. They were being talked to by a stern troll with curled horns and dots of blue glow across her face and chest. There was no pride in any of their eyes but pure fight. 

“That’s Ursana and her sons Hurg and Deagal. Pay them no attention ok baby. You’ll do great. I promise” Steve says catching his attention. 

“There’s no like penalty for not bringing anything back right?” Eli whispers. 

“Oh definitely. You get kicked from the tribe but baby you will be great ok. Just rely on your instincts and don’t let anybody else bully you. Show them who you really are. Not the pretty prince but the man I know you truly are” Steve says pressing a palm against his chest. Smiling at him. 

“I love you,” Eli says. Mostly just to say it. 

“I love you to Peps. Also I uh...we need to talk afterwards ok but I want you to wear this for me” Steve says pulling something from his pocket. He holds it up and Eli realises exactly what it is. 

His heart moving to beat out of his chest as his mouth dries up. 

A betrothal bracelet. 

“Yes. Ok. Of course, I’ll wear it” He finally squeaks out once he's gotten himself under control and not just a squealing mess that he wants to be right now. 

Steve’s entire face lights up like Eli just told him the best news in the world. 

“Good. That’s great. I really do love you. So much” Steve murmurs as he ties the leather bracelet into place. It was so intricately woven but Eli could tell it was old, worn and soft. He would have to ask Steve its story. 

Eli is kissing him quickly. Steve smiling softly, going to wrap his arms around Eli’s waist only for Toby and Kiyara to both smack him. 

Steve laughs. 

“Ok, ok, no touching. I get it” 

Vendel is moving to stand on a small dias then and all of them gather around. Hurg and Deagal both snort at him, glaring. 

Steve standing behind him and translating easily. A soft voice in Eli’s ear. 

“Welcome Trollkin to our annual celebration of life! Tonight you are no longer children, you are full tribe members. Trolls of pure heart. You have until dawn to bring us back the biggest deer you can muster...” A snort fills the air. 

Vendel laughs and Steve rolls his eyes. 

“Krel as is always, off-limits. He does not count. He would prefer not to get another arrow in the butt” Vendel calls out. 

Everybody laughs. 

Krel looking a little indignified, eyes narrowed before he snorts out a breathe. Pawing at the snow. 

After that Eli is pushed over to line up with the other trolls at the forest edge. The night just about to fully set in. 

He looks down at the bracelet and smiles. Letting it reassure him he could do this. Not wanting to let Steve or Krel down. Not wanting Blinky and Aaarrrgghh to look at him in disappointment but most of all. Eli doesn’t want to let himself down. 

Vendel smacks his staff down on the stone only a minute later. Voice booming and even Eli understands what his saying. 

Let the hunt begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BULAR!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> and Eli has to hunt something. This can only go well....not.


	31. Things don't go to plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has to deal with some hard life choices and Steve is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood, death and gore. Just be careful. 
> 
> Also please remember to comment (only if you want to), it helps me gauge how you guys like this story. Whether you interested in it, etc. Even an emoji or a thumbs up helps.

Eli could practically hear his own heartbeat in his head as he trekked through the forest. Hearing the occasional noise and going on alert but it was normally nothing more than a squirrel or raccoon. 

He clutches tighter to the spear he had been given as he tries to centre himself. Squinting as he struggles to see through the dark brush. 

Hearing a howl in the distant future and praying to Deya that those wolves stay far away from him. 

Eli just needs to calm down and think. Thinking he was good at. He sits down cross-legged on the forest floor and forces himself to take a breath. Closing his eyes as he draws it in through his nose. Feeling that soft crispness of the snow and the dirt below that. The moss hanging off the trees. 

Listening and waiting and then it’s like something clicks over in his brain. The world exploding before him in a way he had never seen it before. It wasn’t like the world he knew. This was a river of nerves and vines and tree roots. A bright red in a world of complete blackness. The entire world from the view of the plants around him. What they saw. No see wasn’t the right word. 

Felt. It was everything they felt. The air whistling through their branches. The feel of paws padding over their roots. Little paws scampering across tree branches and warm bundles of families sleeping together where they thought they would be safe. 

Then heavier, clunkier footsteps. The other trolls that we're searching for deer. He could feel every single one of them. Some running and others almost treating this like a lazy Sunday afternoon walk. Taking their time. Two had already turned with their deer. 

Then Eli picks its footsteps from the rest of the world. The rest of it drowning to a quiet rumble in the back of his head. He can almost envision it perfectly in his head. An entire picture from a single footstep. 

Eyes breaking open to the dark world he had left behind but he knows where to go now. He stands and finds he doesn’t feel as cold as he should as he steps through the snow but he knows he will feel it later. Steve will have to deal with a sneezy, sniffly mess. 

It still takes more than an hour of walking and Eli tapping into the forest sight a few more times before he sees it. Antlers of at least 12 points, massive in size and so white it was practically glowing in the dark. 

It looks at him with no fear in its eyes and Eli feels a sickness almost well up in his throat. 

How could he even think of killing something so beautiful, so innocent? Something that reminded him so much of one of his best friends. It may as well have been Krel standing before him. 

The stag snorts softly, pawing at the ground and Eli is dropping the spear. He can’t do this. Not when the forest lived in him. Not when this Stag was part of him. 

“I won’t hurt you” Eli whispers, stepping closer to it. 

It doesn’t even flinch. Still as ice and for a second Eli wonders if it is. 

“You are beautiful aren’t you,” Eli says softly only to hear more rustling and then he sees it. Hidden beneath near foliage are two more white deer, young still. Both of them baying softly. Their father seems to hesitate for a second before snorting softly.

“They’re who you’re trying to protect, isn’t it. Don’t worry I won’t let anybody hurt you ok. I’ll keep you safe” Eli promises as the babies come scuttling over on unsteady legs. 

Sniffling at Eli’s hands before their tails are wagging softly and his being smothered in deer kisses as they both try and get him to the ground. 

He laughs softly and pats them both as best as possible. 

One was bigger than the other. Older but still so tiny compared to their father. 

Before Eli can truly enjoy the peace, the stag’s head whips up as a branch cracks under one of the Krubera’s foot. Eli and Hurg locking eyes for a split second and Eli is throwing both his hands up. 

Forming a wall of thick vines between the arrow heading for the stag. He feels it hit, recoiling a little but he holds the vine wall steady. 

The stag bellowing out almost an order and a warning. Both of them almost working in sync as Eli scoops up the small of the babes and the Stag is kneeling for him to get onto it’s back.

The minute Eli is on, barely clutching to the Stag’s antlers. His being jolted off into the forest as a sickening pace. 

Hearing Hurg scream something at him but he can’t understand it in his slight panic. Looking just long enough to make sure the other fawn was keeping up. 

He seems to be but that doesn’t stop Eli’s worry. The constant jostling feels like it’s tearing apart his stomach but he just holds on and keeps his eyes on the forest around them. 

Eyes falling shut as he realises he can see better that way. 

“STOP!” He screams when he realises there’s another Troll only a few feet in front of them. 

The Stag rearing but sheer luck has Eli holding onto the fawn and the Stag’s antlers. 

“Go right” Eli whispers before he asks a tree the other way to send a branch crashing to the floor with a thunderous jolt. The troll immediately turning and heading for it. 

He would keep them safe as he promised and he knows there’s only one person who can help him do that. His beloved. 

“Do you trust me?” Eli asks the stag. It stares him down for a few seconds before bowing its head. 

“Then you need to take me to the Troll village. I will protect you and your fawns. I promise” Eli says making sure to keep his voice quiet. 

The Stag hesitates for only a second before he nudges his bigger fawn in the direction they need to go. It trots along and they have to stop a few times. The forest happily working with Eli to make them a safe path whether from wolves or trolls alike. 

And then Eli sees it in the distance. Trollmarket. They had made it back. His forest sight telling him to late about the arrow flying for them. 

**STEVE**

He was nervous and a little upset in the stomach area as he waits for Eli to get back. 

Dawn would be here soon and while Steve himself would not care if Eli brought back three hundred deer or none. He knows it will at least affect how the rest of the village see his betrothed. 

“He will be fine Steven. Just trust in him” Aaarrrgghh promises, setting a heavy hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I do. It’s not him I worry about but Hurg and Deagal I do not” Steve mutters as Krel lays at his feet. Also worried. Toby distracting himself by telling scary stories to the giggling Trollkins. 

A scream rings out just as Steve has finally gotten himself relaxed and his bottling upright. All three of them bottling for the edge of the forest. Some part of him in shock when he sees three white deer. The stag on the ground, an arrow in its side as Eli tries to shush it. Blood quickly staining his hands and the deer's pure white fur.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m so sorry. I’m...I...” Eli babbles as he tries to stop the blood. Half between unrecognisable sobs. The fawns were both cowering and baying as they sniff at what must be their father. 

Steve’s heart immediately going out for the deer but mostly his worried for his betrothed. Quickly making his way to him. 

Deagal bursting from the woods, victory on his face. Eli’s head snapping up to him with more fury then Steve has ever seen in his eyes. 

“I brought it down. It’s mine! I should win!” He starts hollering. Until vines are snapping around him in thick bundles. Pausing his cheering as the vines wrap around him like snakes, squeezing tightly. 

“Eli stop. Baby, you have to stop” Steve says finally making it to Eli’s side. 

“A life for a life” Eli hisses. Eyes dead set on Deagal as the vines continue to squeeze the life out of him. 

“You are not a killer. You are not like him. This isn’t what the stag would want” Steve whispers, grabbing Eli’s hand. Not caring about the blood that would now coat his own hands. 

“I said you would help me protect him” Eli whispers turning to look at Steve. Tears streaking down his cheeks. 

“That’s not your fault baby. You are not at fault. You did your best but you have to let Deagal go. Please” Steve says. 

The war that would insight if Eli killed one of Ursana’s brood. Was not something Steve wanted to think off. 

“Ok” Eli whispers and just like that the vines are retreating. Deagal coughing and falling to the floor. Looking at Eli with fear. 

Steve ignoring the rest of the tribe for the moment. Not caring what they would say right now. 

Steve looks at the stag as it cries out in pain, breathing roughly as it exists only in pain. 

“Close your eyes Eli” Steve orders. 

“What? No, you can’t. Can’t we save him” Eli says near begging. 

Steve takes a deep breath and presses a kiss to Eli’s forehead. 

“Close your eyes” He repeats. 

Eli jams his eyes shut and Steve makes it as quick as possible. Wanting to put the poor thing out of its misery. Steve rests his hand on the deer’s still chest for a second. Wishing him well on his journey to Deya’s arms before his putting away his dagger and touching Eli’s crying face softly. 

Eli just buries himself into Steve’s chest as he sobs. 

Krel doing the best he can to make fawns feel somewhat ok. Baying softly as they curl up against him. Steve feeling the sadness rolling off them as Toby pats them both softly. Whispering to them. 

“You’re tribe is going to hate me” Eli finally whispers. 

“I don’t care about them ok. Only you” Steve promises as he draws Eli into a kiss. 

Vendel finally approaching them as the others linger around. Hurg had come back with his own dead deer. Small and brown and soft. Steve making sure to keep Eli’s eyes away from it. 

“Eli are you ok?” Vendel asks, getting his old bones to bend enough to kneel down. 

“I’ll...” Eli takes a shaky breath and wipes down his face. “I’ll make sure to be gone by morning. I promise.” 

“Gone? Why would you leave?” Vendel says genuinely surprised. 

“Steve said if I didn’t bring back a deer. I’d be kicked out” Eli whispers. 

“Well from what I can count. You brought us back three. Maybe not in the way in you intended but that is three never the less. So unless one of the remaining brings us back an entire herd I believe that makes you our winner” Vendel says reassuringly. 

“But I didn’t kill them?” Eli says. 

“I’m certain even the old traditions can be flexible sometimes. How about we ask the rest of the tribe...” Steve helps both Vendel and Eli stand before Vendel turns to address the tribe in Trollish. Steve easily translating into Eli’s ear for him. 

“Does it state anywhere in the rules exactly that the deers have to be dead when brought back on the celebration of life? Or do you believe this will count towards Elijah’s score?” Vendel asks. 

The crowd murmurs for a little bit before most of them nod. 

“Go and help you betrothed get cleaned up and then we will celebrate. Yes?” Vendel says turning to look at Steve. 

He nods and pulls Eli away from the hustle and bustle. Warming some water over a fire for Eli so he can wash his hands. Eli is rather quiet as Steve washes him down and helps him back into his cloak and warm clothes. 

A few of Eli’s stitches on his stomach had torn but they weren’t bad enough to send for Blinky or Vendel. Steve just cleaning them down as well. 

“You did all you could remember that” Steve whispers. 

“It doesn’t stop it from hurting” Eli replies. 

“I know. This isn’t the best way to ask but do you...want to still marry me?” Steve asks. A little uncertain considering this had definitely put a damper on things. 

“Absolutely. You’re the only thing in the world that keeps me sane.” Eli says. Steve pressing a kiss to the betrothal bracelet and then his kissing Eli softly. 

“Good cause I don’t think I can live without you either” 


	32. Ballrooms and Death Ballards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Bular and Aja bides her time.

Claire sighs as Mary tightens up her corset. 

“Breathe in, not out!” Mary grumbles. 

“Sorry. I just don’t want to do tonight. I can already hear the ‘My son would be a great suitor for your court’ and if he's anything like his father. Bular will be an egotistical maniac.” Claire grumbles as Darci brushes a soft white power over her face. 

“Just take some deep breathes” Darci murmurs just as Mary tugs tighter on the strings and Claire’s breathe catches as she can already feel the pain and discomfort up her ribs. 

“If only” Claire cuts her off, causing them all to laugh. 

“Just be polite and then excuse yourself as soon as you are able to,” Mary says gently before tying the cords in place and moving to get her dress. 

It was big, puffy and heavy. Claire swears the tailors only made the dresses heavy to weigh the women in place so they can’t escape a man’s boring conversation. 

“I wonder how Sir James will take it when Bular starts openly flirting with you,” They say once Claire has found her way into the dress. 

“We will figure it out” Claire mutters.

Finally, there is no longer time for her to hide in her rooms like a coward. Darci placing her crown on her head. 

“Beautiful as ever” Darci murmurs. 

Claire hugging her best friend. 

“Thank you for always being here,” She says. Darci smiles and just hugs her back. 

Claire giving Mary the same hug. Just needing them to know how important they are. She would have definitely gone crazy years ago without them. 

They head down to the ballroom. Music already playing. 

“Now Introducing. Your Queen, Claire and her Lady’s in waiting.” The man says as they reach the top of the stairs. 

The room completely stilling to look up at her and Claire does have the momentary fear of her dress pulling her down the stairs into some sort of cotton snowball but she walks exactly as her mother had taught her. Hand tightly on the railing. Listening for every solid click of her heel on the marble steps and before she knows it she’s at the bottom.

Jim greets her. Bowing low and Claire curtsy’s in return. 

“Your Highness. You look exceptional...” Before Jim can finish speaking. A loud, brash, almost angry looking man is practically pushing him to the side. 

“Your Highness. You are as breathtaking as the vistas on my home. It is lovely to finally be able to meet you. My father has talked incredibly highly of you” Bular Black says. Voice booming around the room. Other pretending not to hear it. 

Gunmar smirking in the corner before his ale. 

“He has done the same for you in return,” Claire says gently as Bular scoops up her hand and presses an almost rough kiss to the back of it. 

Even she had to admit that Bular was rather striking and handsome. His skin a few shades darker then his fathers own. Eyes that seemed to gather your attention and forced you to look at them. Dark enough that Claire almost swears they’re red. 

His was tall, brawny and thick like his father as well and from the sword, he proudly bore at his hip. Claire wonders if Jim would have trouble against him in a fight if only for the sheer size difference. 

Jim himself was scowling deeply before turning and walking over to Mary and Darci. All three of them whispering low. 

“I do apologise if I cut off your conversation with the Prince but I was just so excited to meet you. See your beauty for myself. Would I be able to ask you for a dance Your Highness?” Bular asks. 

Having the nerve to actually fidget and humanise himself. 

Claire would play nice like she promised Miss Janeth and Strickler. Nodding and he drags her out to the middle of the ballroom. The music cutting in again and he spins her around and around. Dancing perfectly and Claire almost hates him for it. 

He was acting to perfect. Too good but she knew just like his father, deep down his hard was probably just as stony. Just as dead and cruel and she wouldn’t let him trick her or her people. 

No matter how much he tried to pull off this ‘I’m soft” act. 

They dance for a few songs before thankfully dinner is being called and she’s scurrying away from him as fast and politely as possible. 

“You ok?” Jim asks as they sit down to eat. 

“Fine enough. He never shuts his mouth though” Claire whispers. He like Gunmar had the ability to talk about the same thing for four hours straight without needing a break. 

“You know his here to try and court you right?” Jim murmurs as the cooks set their dishes in front of them. Claire thanking them. 

She had just taken her first bite when she gets to see the Black’s rage come forward. 

“What is this pig shyte” Bular snarls. A loud crash filling the room as Miss Janeth recoils. Hand on her face. 

Claire is out of her seat in a second. Fuming and it takes everything not to turn him into ice.

“Apologise right now!” She snarls. The entire court staring at them quietly. 

“You heard her wench” Bular snaps. 

“Not her you arrogant pig. You! Apologise right now! That is no way to treat my staff” Claire says. 

Miss Janeth crying and looking a little shocked as Claire pulls her hand away softly to see the red mark. 

“Son apologise. Now. Stop making a scene and be grateful the Queen is not ordering your head” Gunmar says low. Voice still having the power to echo around the room almost. 

Bular huffs and puffs and whines for a few seconds before turning to Miss Janeth. 

“I am sorry,” He says bluntly. No real feeling behind it but Claire takes it. Turning to Miss Janeth. 

“Have the night off ok. Go eat and relax” Claire says. 

Miss Janeth curtesy’s and leaves the room. 

“Do not ever hit another of my staff while you are hear cause so help me Deya. I will take action again you. If you abuse, yell at or mistreat any of those who work for me because you think they are less importance you can hop straight back on that boat and come from whence you’ve came” She says low and dark. 

“Yes your Majesty. You have my word no harm will come to your staff” Bular says not looking her in the eye. 

“Get Lord Bular a replacement dish and refill everybody’s wines” Claire orders the nearest staff member. 

**GUNMAR**

Gunmar’s plan was in fruition. He himself might not be king, but an adviser to his son the king. Which really does put a smile on his face. 

“My Lord,” A man says appearing beside him. 

“Yes?” He asks. Not even looking at the man. 

“We caught a hawk. It was a message from Gorgun. The guard that was with Dictatious to find the prince.” The guard whispers. 

Gunmar turns to his son. 

“I will deal with you later!” He snaps. Bular mutters under his breathe and just eats some more. Refusing to look at him. 

He makes his way up to his office. The now-dead hawk laying on his desk. His own sitting there, pride in its eyes. 

Gunmar pats his hawk on the head and gives it another piece of jerky. It holds out the letter. Gunmar unrolling it, easily breaking the Guard’s seal. 

“He wouldn’t let it go. So I couldn’t bring it to you” The guard explains. Just as his hawk had been trained. Only to give the letters he grabbed to Gunmar or Bular. 

It was a letter explaining everything that had happened up there. Their captain of the guard losing his arm. An elf assassin. Dictatious’ lost eye and finally the prince's death and Gorgun disbelief in such a fact. Thinking Dictatious was lying. 

Knowing the man he probably was. Dictatious was always a liar and yet Gunmar’s most trusted guard. 

Gunmar moves over to the roaring fire. His hawk moving to land on his shoulder. Cawing softly. So he gives him another treat. 

“Shouldn’t we give that to the queen?” The man asks, looking a little apprehensive. 

“And worry her.” Gunmar says before throwing it into the fire. 

The man gulps but rightfully keeps his mouth shut. 

**AJA**

They had been travelling for two days now and Aja wanted to rip out her own feathers. She felt uneasy in her own skin. She just wanted to go back to her original form again. Stretch her legs. 

Claw out Dictatious eyes. 

Her cage was sitting on a cart lead by two horses. The captain of the guard laying in the back of the card swaddled in blanket after blanket. Still as a board. Aja would almost think he’d be dead if it wasn’t for the occasional breathe he would take. 

“It’ll be ok. Just two more weeks of travelling and we’ll be home and then maybe you can be let free” Gorgun whispers to her. Reaching into her cage and patting her head. He was sitting with her, leading the cart. His own war horse pulling the cart and the others Draal’s. 

She tolerated it and hated to admit it but it felt kinda night. 

“Are you talking to that stupid bird again?” One of the other guards grumble. Turning back to look at him from his own horse. 

“She’s not stupid” Gorgun huffs. 

“Whatever. Just keep an eye on Draal’s breathing” The guard murmurs turning back to face the front. 

Gorgun makes a face and a rude gesture towards the man before sighing and pulling out a panflute. 

“I heard Elves are great at musical stuff. I wish I could hear it. I’m not very good but it passes the time.” Gorgun says before putting the flute to his mouth and blowing out a soft almost melancholy tune. 

It fills the air and twists and swirls. Bringing the forest to life around it. Aja hearing far off birds chirp along. 

The world was soft and alight with life and Aja feels burdened with the knowledge that they were only bringing back news of sadness and death and she was unable to figure out the truth. 

To tell the Queen the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thing so far. 
> 
> Bular is such a dick. It's interesting writing him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I took all the fun parts of Frozen and threw out the rest. We are going to completely divert from the Frozen plot. Warning in advance.
> 
> All characters belong to Guillermo del Toro and Daniel Kraus


End file.
